Friendship and Love
by kt2785
Summary: Ok so there is a more in depth summary inside, but basically Sawyer is trying to be friends with Claire, and Kate is somewhat jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a small idea that came to me...my mom and I were talking and she said that if Charlie is really dead Sawyer might be good for Claire...I however being an avid Skater disagree...unless something happens to Kate lol. But anyway so I kind of thought how a relationship might begin with them (friendship)...and then how Kate might react to it. Skate...Conmama friendship.**

Sawyer looked over at Claire's tent. Aaron was crying loudly and nothing she did seemed to help. He stood up and walked over to where Hurley was sitting.

"You still got those headphones?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hurley asked. "It's not like there's any batteries to play music on it."

"I know that," Sawyer replied. "I wanna drown out super-lungs over there."

"Dude give Claire a break. With Charlie gone-" Hurley began.

"She ain't got nothin' else," Sawyer finished the sentence. "Nevermind."

Sawyer stalked back to his airplane chair and flopped into the seat. He sighed as he watched Kate fill her water bottle. Both of them had been avoiding each other since the so called fight. Sawyer gave up on trying to read, with the commotion that Aaron was causing there was no point.

"Sawyer?" a small voice behind him asked. He looked toward whoever spoke. It was Claire.

"Hey Claire," he mumbled.

"Um-I was wondering if you could try reading to him?" she asked. "From what I remember he likes your voice."

"Well I don't think that's true anymore," he replied. "If you don't remmber last time that I tried talkin' to him he...well he wasn't too happy...he cried in fact."

As he spoke Aaron got silent and even cooed a little. Claire raised her eyebrows and gestured toward the seat next to him, asking silently to sit down. Sawyer rolled his eyes, but nodded to her and she sat down.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's no big deal mama c," he answered. "It's all good. I know that this must be rough. You know...not having as much help without-"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just-I don't know what to even do."

"Well your gonna be a mama to Aaron," he responded. "I mean he'll always need his mama right?"

"Yeah I guess," she gave him a weak smile and rocked Aaron who had begun to cry again.

"So what should we read? The Fountainhead? or Are You Here God, it's Me Margaret?" he asked.

"I don't think it really matters that much," she said. "Anything works."

Sawyer picked his book that he had been reading up off the sand and began to read aloud. After reading for about 10 minutes Aaron was sleeping without the sign of waking up any time soon.

"Ya know mamacita...Claire," Sawyer began. "He's kinda cute when he's not crying."

"Thanks," she stated. "And ya know...the nicknames really aren't that bad."

He nodded as Claire stood and walked back over to her tent. Sawyer sighed and scanned the beach. Kate was sitting on the beach eating with Jack. Sawyer stood up confidently and went over to the pantry. He returned to Claire's tent with two bowls of cereal.

"You wanna eat dinner with me?" he asked. Claire gave him a confused look.

"Sure," she replied. "I guess."

He sat down next to her and handed her one of the bowls. They ate in quiet for a long time.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Is it because of Charlie? or is it because of Kate?"

"It's because I didn't want to eat alone," he answered. She nodded and smiled at him again.

"Well I didn't really want to eat alone either. You know, ever since Charlie-" she stopped talking, but then took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since Charlie people have been treating me like some sort of...I dunno. No one wants to talk to me."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I think people just don't want to upset you."

"Yeah, well...treating me like I have some sort of disease isn't helping me," she replied."I mean people kind of avoided me anyway before it, and now it's like-" she stopped again and forced herself not to cry. "I just want it to stop hurting."

"Well if it helps I really appreciate you bein' able to talk to me about this," he told her. "I mean I know we've never really taken a liking to each other...I mean we really never knew each other. But I'm glad you're able to talk to someone about it. You know whatever you're feeling."

"Thanks," she nodded. "It means a lot. I mean this so isn't like you. You normally do avoid me too, but I'm glad you're listening and not makin' fun of me."

"I can if you want to," he replied, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway...see ya later."

He stood up, took her bowl from her, and went into the kitchen. He placed the bowls in the dirty dish bin and turned on his heal to head back to his own tent.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked coming up to his side.

"What's up?" he replied quickly and speeding up his walking pace.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked.

"What!?" he exclaimed turning back toward Kate.

"Be honest with me...are you sleeping with her?" she repeated.

"You haven't said anything to me since your hero mission failed," he began. "And you choose your first words to me as 'are you sleeping with her'?"

"Are you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Why the hell would you care?" he asked. "I wasn't anything to you. You would crawl into my tent late at night just to sneak out before dawn...but you know, I'll answer your question. No Kate. No I'm not sleeping with Claire. I was eating dinner with her because neither of us wanted to eat alone. And let me tell you something else. Claire could use some of her old friends...since Charlie died, she's-she's just lonely alright. So instead of accusing me of spending too much time with her, maybe you're not spending enough time with her."

Sawyer turned back away and toward his tent shaking his head. Kate stayed standing where she was and then looked up towards Claire's tent. Aaron had started crying again and she was bouncing him in her arms. Kate carefully walked toward the tent.

"Hey Claire," she said.

"Hi Kate," Claire answered. "Sawyer and I aren't sleeping with each other. I mean come on it's only been a week, do you really think I'd do that?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "So you heard me and Sawyer?"

"I heard Sawyer," Claire chuckled. "He was the one yelling. But yeah."

"Claire I'm not here just because Sawyer told me to come see you," Kate replied. "I'm so sorry. Charlie was a great person."

"Yeah," Claire nodded. Claire and Kate sat up talking for a while. Kate assured Claire that she would stop avoiding her and even take walks with her every morning. They joked that they would con Sawyer into watching Aaron.

"He really cares a lot about you Kate," Claire said. "He does. He came to eat with me because he saw you and Jack eating together."

"You wanna know why I ate with Jack?" Kate asked. "Because he hasn't even looked at me since our fight."

"If you ask me it was stupid Kate," Claire replied. "You have been avoiding him, so in turn he's been avoiding you. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings when he told you that he didn't want to go back to the beach with you."

"Yeah he did," Kate smiled. "I mean Jack tried to tell me that he was trying to protect me, but he was saying it because he was angry. He wanted to hurt me bad enough so that I wouldn't follow him."

"Because he cares about you," Claire assured her again. "I mean maybe he was trying to hurt you, but only because he knew that if he hurt you, you wouldn't follow him."

Kate nodded and stood up. She bent down and gave Claire a hug and then began to head back to her own tent. She sat on her makeshift bed and moved some of her stuff off of it. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't there for 5 minutes when she heard the flap of her tent opening. Sawyer was coming into her tent.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up and don't talk," he replied leaning over her and kissing her lips. She kissed him back for a minute and then pushed him up.

"I don't-what are you doing?" she asked again.

"Didn't I just say shut up?" he asked kissing her again. She wasn't going to give in, but then he placed his hands on her hips massaging them with his thumbs. He knew that it would make her give in.

* * *

"Do you want to know what I was doing?" he asked into her hair.

"Well I know what you were doing," she answered, slightly agrevated, but somewhat in contentment.

"I wanted one thing to make sense, cuz not much has lately," he told her. "And I'm not gonna do what you did to me. I'm gonna stay here all night."

"What if I don't want you to stay?" she murmured quietly.

"Oh, you want me to," he stated.

"No I don't," she said even more quietly.

"Well you can't always get what you want," he whispered.

**A/N: Should I continue? Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's gonna get somewhat angsty.**

Sawyer blinked his eyes open. For a minute he didn't remember where he was and then he saw Kate sleeping next to him. He sighed deeply. It was still dark out. He carefully sat up and crawled out of the tent. He walked over to his tent. On the way there he heard crying. It wasn't Aaron this time. He hesitated before cautiously going over to Claire's tent.

"Claire?" he whispered. She gasped and sat up.

"Charlie?" she asked wiping her eyes. He squatted in front of her and tried not to roll his eyes. She suddenly lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed again.

"No-" he began.

"I missed you so much, everyone thought you were dead," she said.

"Claire I-" he started again. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then quickly pulled back.

"Sawyer," she gasped. "I am s-so sor-sorry."

He shook his head and sat down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Not really," she responded. "It just sucks you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean I don't really know, but I know what you're saying."

"Sawyer?" Claire began slowly. "Um-I-I have a-nevermind it's stupid."

"Now you know you ain't getting off that easily," Sawyer stated. "What do you need Mama C?"

She didn't say anything at first, but gave him a small smile.

"Come on Mama, big daddy don't got all night," Sawyer said. Claire's smile widened and she nodded.

"Alright," she began. "C-can you stay here? Ya know...make sure Aaron's alright?"

He didn't answer at first. He was taken aback by the question.

"It's alright, forget it," she said. "I'm sorry. I never should have-"

"Claire," he nodded. "It's not a big deal. Sure. I mean if that's what you want...then-"

"Thanks," she whispered. Sawyer slid off Claire's homeade bed and laid down on the ground next to the baby carriage. Sawyer stared at the baby who was sleeping. He closed his own eyes and slept for a while. In the morning, just as it was beginning to get light Sawyer woke up. He looked at Aaron again. Aaron was awake and looking at him.

"Hey little man," Sawyer whispered. "Go to bed. Your mama needs some sleep."

Instead of closing his eyes and going back to sleep, Aaron made a face that told Sawyer he was gonna cry.

"No," he quietly stated. "It's alright."

He picked the baby up quickly and began to bounce him somewhat awkwardly. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kate emerging from her tent. She frowned at him and disappeared back inside. Bouncing Aaron didn't do anything. He was now crying, so Sawyer walked down the beach with him.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be like me James," Kate said from behind him.

"Well I lied...how does it feel?" he asked paying more attention to the baby in his arms.

"So you went right to Claire when you were done with me?" she asked.

"Jeez Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. "It had nothing to do with you. I was going back to my tent and I heard her crying so I went to find out if she needed anything. I guess you can say I'm a stickler for a crying woman. Anyway she asked me to stay to make sure that Aaron was ok. I slept on the ground and let me tell ya my neck is killing me."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears glinting in her eyes. "I don't mean to be jealous...I jus-I saw you in her tent this morning and I just thought-I'm sorry."

She began to walk away. Sawyer could tell that she was now crying.

"Freckles," he called after her. "Do you wanna have breakfast with me?"

She looked back at him with a frown on her face and letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"Told ya, I'm a stickler for crying women," he stated. Kate looked away and tried hard not to smile. She looked back at him.

"Alright," she whispered.

"As soon as Claire gets up and comes to get Aaron," Sawyer said. Kate nodded and went back inside her tent.

Once inside the tent she put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Get it together Katherine," she whispered. "He's just being nice to Claire. He's a good guy."

She was only in her tent for 10 minutes before she heard a blood curdling scream. She poked her head out of her tent and saw Claire in her tent looking in the baby carriage.

"Aaron's gone," she sobbed looking at Kate.

"No honey," Kate calmly said. "Sawyer has him. See look."

Sawyer was running up toward Claire's tent holding the baby in his arms. He quickly handed her the baby and looked at her apologetically.

"He was crying so I took him down the beach so he wouldn't wake you," Sawyer told her.

"I'm sorry," she stated still crying. "I didn-. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he nodded. "You ok now?"

"Now that Aaron is ok, yes," she nodded back hugging Aaron closer to her. "Thank you Sawyer. For everything."

He nodded again and walked over to where Kate was standing, still in the doorway of her tent.

"You still up for breakfast?" he asked. She stared at him somewhat blankly but nodded and followed him to the pantry. He handed her a toaster pastry and walked with her back toward the water.

"Why did you leave my tent when you told me you were gonna stay?" Kate asked.

"Because you said you didn't want me to stay," Sawyer answered.

"Thought you said 'you can't always get what you want'," she stated.

"Well-yeah sometimes you can't, but ya know since you didn't ask me more than once a figured that you wanted me to stay...and like I said you can't always get what you want," he replied. "I dunno why I left Freckles. I don't even know why I came into your tent in the first place. It was stupid."

"Did you want me to feel used?" she asked. "Cuz if you did it worked."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-"

"Don't be sorry Sawyer," she responded. "I did it to you."

"Yeah but you did it to me when I wanted it anyway...and I let you," he told her.

"Well, I let you," she stated. "Do you really think that you woulda stayed last night if I hadn't wanted you to?"

"No," he replied. "But I know what to do to make you want me to stay."

The last part he practically whispered into her ear.

"You enjoyed it though didn't you?" Kate asked backing off slightly. "Did you enjoy using me?"

"You know, I think I kinda did," he responded.

"I hate you," she said shaking her head, and not really meaning it.

"I know," he answered leaning in and kissing her lips.

"Not now," she whispered.

"Well," he began. "Until later then."

He stood up and looked down at her.

"'bye," he said. He teased the back of her neck with his fingers and walked over to his own tent. He sat down in the airplane seat and picked up the book that was sitting next to him. He looked at the book but didn't really read it. He felt someone sit next to him. He half expected it to be Kate, but it was Claire.

"Um," she began. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm just such a mess."

"You ain't gotta worry about it," he said. "It was half my fault for buggin' you."

"No," she said. "You were just trying to be nice. Why is that by the way?"

"I guess because I feel bad," he replied. "I heard ya cryin' and I just decided that I would see if you needed anything."

"Why though?" she asked. "I mean you have never said anything to me and then all the sudden you're-"

"Well I remember you saying yesterday that you feel alone," he answered. "I'm alone too, and as corny as it sounds maybe we can just be alone together."

"What about Kate?" she asked. "Weren't you just hangin' out with her?"

"Yeah," he said. "But lately she's been avoiding me."

"She wasn't avoiding you last night," Claire half giggled.

"Yeah...well who knows how long that'll last," he told her.

"Do you wanna know why she was or is avoiding you?" she asked.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me anyway," he answered.

"It's because she was really hurt by what you said," Claire replied.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Up on the mountain..." Claire responded. "You said that you didn't want to go back to the beach with her. She wanted to go with you."

"The only reason why she wanted to go with me is to get away from Jack and Juliet...and possibly to somehow get information from me," he said.

"What kind of information?" she asked.

"Oh I dunno she was asking me what happened with Locke...saying that I've been acting like a robot or somethin', a zombie."

"Well what did happen?" she asked. He didn't answer. "I'm not gonna say anything to Kate if you tell me."

"I just can't talk about it right now," he stated with a frown.

"Ok," she replied with a nod. They both sat in silence for about 5 minutes. Claire took a deep breath and looked over to him. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"What?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know it's kinda blunt and random...but do you love her?" she asked again.

"Why would you ask me that?" he questioned.

"Because it has to be said Sawyer...I'm madly in love with you and I can't handle it any more!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "No come on...just-do you love her?"

Sawyer didn't answer, but looked at her with a small smirk.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Don't worry...she's been watching us like a hawk since I came over here...she loves you too."

"She loves the doc," he shook his head.

"Yeah maybe...but she loves you too," Claire stated. "Now...work with me here."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It'll drive her nuts," Claire smiled back at him and stood up. "Thanks for making me feel better these past couple days."

"Oh, anytime," he raised his eyebrows at her and watched her walk back to her tent. Sun was sitting in Claire's tent holding Aaron and handed him up to Claire when she arrived back. He shook his head and went to pick his book up. His book was gone, but Kate was standing in front of him holding it. She sat down next to him and handed him the book.

"Hey Freckles," he greeted her. He placed the book on the sand in front of him and looked at her. She stared back for what seemed like an eternity, but was only 30 seconds. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks. She touched his lips with her fingers. He took her hand away from his mouth and pulled her into his tent. He sat down with a sigh and opened his mouth to talk. Kate cut off what ever he was going to say with a kiss.

"I know you're just trying to make me more jealous," she whispered. "And guess what? It's working."

She kissed him again, but he didn't kiss back. He pushed her away from him and sighed again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I brought you in here to talk," he answered.

"No you didn't," she argued. "Since when would you want a conversation to be private."

"Since I have to tell you something," he replied.

She didn't say anything, but crossed her arms over her chest.

"What I'm about to say is going to change things between us," he told her.

"What, you're falling for Claire?" she asked looking away from him.

"No," he chuckled. He paused for a few seconds and then continued. "I've fallen for you."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm in love with you," he said. Kate looked at him but didn't say anything. "Kate?" he asked. "Kate, you know now would be a good time to say something."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. She stood up and left his tent. He closed his eyes and punched the metal side of his tent.

"Son of a bitch," he quietly exclaimed.

**A/N: Pleeeaase Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so for some reason I couldn't stop writting haha. This chapter is extra long. I thought about making it two chapters, but I know that I personally love long chapters so I hope you enjoy it.**

Sawyer stood up almost immediately and chased Kate down toward her tent. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him.

"No," he gritted his teeth and looked at her. "I'm not gonna let you just walk away from me."

"What do you want me to say Sawyer?" she asked.

"Well anything's better then just leavin' me there," he told her.

He continued to look at her. When she didn't reply or do anything he nodded his head and walked away from her. She walked in the other direction and went into the jungle. She kept walking deep into the jungle. She came to a tree that was perfect for climing, and it even had a limb that would be good to sit on. She reached up and climbed as high as she could. She sat on a large branch and looked up in the sky. She sat there for the longest time just replaying Sawyer's words.

"He's in love with me?" she asked herself quietly. Not having a watch, so not really knowing the actual time Kate figured she had been sitting there alone for about an hour and a half. She decided to go back to her tent and sit in there the rest of the night. As she dropped down on the jungle floor she heard a snap. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone Sawyer," she called out. No one answered her but that didn't really surprise her.

"Seriously Sawyer I'm just not in the mood for anything right now," she said to no one. Suddenly a boar bounded through the trees that were to her back. She heard it just in time and broke out into a run. She tried to lose the boar but for some reason it was like it was chasing her. She continued to run toward the beach. As she ran she continued to look behind her to watch the boar. She bumped into someone as she came through the trees where the beach was. She screamed loudly, as he caught her into his arms. He held her back in front of him and grabbed her strongly, but gently by the shoulders.

"It's me," Sawyer said. Tears were streaming down her face. Sawyer could tell that she was crying long before the boar was chasing her. The boar ran past them and on to the beach.

"Locke!" Sawyer called. He ran off to find Locke or a knife which ever came first. Luckily Locke spotted the boar and with the help of Jin, Jack, and Sawyer they were able to capture it. Sawyer came back up to where Kate was still standing. She hadn't moved since the boar ran past her and Sawyer. As soon as Kate saw Sawyer coming toward her she began to walk to her tent.

"Whoa wait," Sawyer said. "I'm not here to ask you about your feelings or anything I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"Fine," he walked away from her again and toward Claire's tent. He sat down next to her and she looked at him with some remorse.

"I never should have told her," he mumbled.

"Would you rather have held in your feelings forever?" Claire asked. "I mean you didn't know how she was going to react. At least now you know and you won't have to spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'."

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna get her to admit it to me," Sawyer said.

"Admit what to you?" she asked.

"You said she loves me," he replied. "So I'm gonna force it out of her."

"You can't force someone to love you," Claire told him.

"No, I know," he answered. "But if she already loves me it won't be too hard to make her want me...and eventually she'll have to admit it...to herself and to me."

"Wow. I've never seen this side of you," she stated. "I have to admit...it's kinda sexy."

"Oh really?" he grinned at her and leaned toward her.

"Nice try ladies' man," she grinned back and pushed him away.

"Ladies' man?" he asked. "You need to work on your nicknames."

"Hey it was my first attempt at an insult toward you," she told him. "I think it was pretty good.

"Ok...I'll give you another shot," he said. "Come on...try again."

"Fine...nice try hmmm...redneck jackass?" she tried.

"Now see that would work...'cept the name Jack-ass has already been taken by a certain doctor we both know," he informed her.

"Fine how 'bout southern, chain smoking, long haired, all-you-do-is-read-and-pine-for-a-certain-brunette-we-both-know, secret lover of babies, island stranded, con-man, ass hat," she replied with a smile.

"Well aside from the ass hat part that was pretty good," Sawyer laughed. "Also don't you think that reading a lot could be a good thing...I mean it kind of says that I'm smart right?"

"Well yes," she tried a southern accent that was horrible. "You are pretty damn smart."

"That was terrible," he laughed at her.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad," she said going back to her own accent.

"Well I guess if I think about it I've probably heard worse," he replied.

"Ok well how about you try to do an Austrialian accent?" she asked.

"Alright. But you asked for it cuz I'm sure it won't be good," he stated. "What should I say? Oh I know...Krikey this croc bit off my finger."

Claire keeled over in laughter. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"That was awful...but very amusing," she told him. "Do you ever watch the Crocodile Hunter?"

"Occasionally, when I find time," he answered. "Anyway I'm gonna head out. I'll see ya around."

"Ok," she said letting him start to walk away. "Hey Sawyer. She'll come around."

"Oh, I know she will," Sawyer replied confidently. He gave her a wink and walked back over to his tent. On the way there he once again bumped into Kate.

"Jeez," he said under his breath. "Sorry."

He continued to walk away. He felt some one following him into his tent. He looked up and saw Kate standing over him.

"What's up?" he asked shaking his head and slightly aggrivated. She didn't answer him but instead gave him a kiss.

"Kate I-" he began.

"Shh," she whispered and shook her head. She kissed him again and laid down on top of him. She continued to kiss him, and he continued to let her.

"Do you love me?" his voice sounded. She didn't answer but kissed him harder and she rubbed her hands on his back. He flipped them over with no effort.

As soon as Sawyer rolled off of Kate she got dressed quickly, kissed his lips and left his tent. He immediately pulled his pants and went after her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Cuz next time don't bother."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You just came into my tent and had sex with me and then without blinking you left. If you don't remember I told you-You know what...nevermind maybe you don't remember...in which case better for all of us," he said. He went back into his tent and spotted her underwear on his bed. He picked them up and went back toward Kate, who was still standing there looking somewhat stunned.

"I think these are yours," he grumbled. "Don't bother crawling into my tent tonight cuz I won't be there."

He stormed away from her and up to Claire's tent.

"She's unbelievable!" Sawyer yelled. He said it loud enough so that Kate heard as she went inside her own tent.

"Sawyer calm down," Claire replied craddling the sleeping Aaron. Aaron was no longer sleeping and now crying.

"Sorry," he said. He was sorry, but his tone didn't really show that he was very sorry. He sat down next to Claire and held out his hands for him to take the baby.

"Sorry little man," he told Aaron...he was talking to Claire too. Aaron cooed at his voice and stopped crying as Sawyer handed him back to Claire.

"So do you think I can stay here again tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked with a small giggle.

"I kinda told Kate that I wouldn't be waiting for her in my tent. If for some strange reason she decides to check...it just would be cool if I really wasn't there," he told her.

"No," she shook her head. "You have to deal with her on your own."

"Fine I'll just go down the beach a few yards and sleep without a shelter."

"Well that would be pretty stupid," she told him. "I mean yeah Locke got that boar but who's to say that there won't be another one."

"Fine," he grumbled. He looked at her with a small pout and then looked from his tent, to Kate's, and then back at Claire.

"God, alright," she gave in. "But I'm not pretending to sleep with you."

"I don't want to _pretend_ that we're sleeping together," he seductively replied.

She glared at him, but was forced to smile. She shook her head and put Aaron into the carriage.

"Are you really gonna be able to live with yourself if you sleep with me while you're in love with Kate?" Claire asked.

"Hmm lemme think about that...yeah. Yeah, I think I'll be just fine," he replied.

"Well I'm not gonna do that to her," Claire told him. "Or to you."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Ok you get the floor again...but here. I have a pillow left from when I was still pregnant," Claire said. Sawyer stared at her curiously. "What? You don't think you were the only one with a stash? I figured it would come in handy someday. And guess what?" she reached down and picked up the pillow. She tossed it at Sawyer and he caught it and brushed the sand off of it.

"Thanks," he nodded. "I'm gonna come back a little later. I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Ok, take your time. It's not like I'll be waiting up for you," Claire replied.

"Oh don't worry...I'll wake you up when I return."

She laughed and tucked Aaron in further. Sawyer watched as the sun dipped below the surface of the water.

"It kind of looks like a candle burning doesn't it?" Sayid came up behind him.

"Sayid what's up?" Sawyer asked.

"Shannon and I would sit on the beach and watch the sunset, and then we'd watch the stars. Shannon would always find the first star and make her wish," Sayid told him.

"What's the point of this little story?" Sawyer asked him.

"Anyway, one night we stayed up to watch the sun rise. Of course sitting on this end of the beach the sun would rise behind us, but we watched the sky get lighter together," Sayid continued, disregaurding Sawyer.

"Good story, but what the hell are you telling me for?" Sawyer questioned.

"Shannon was the first girl that I loved since Nadia. Losing her-" Sayid didn't finish but looked at Sawyer. "Don't lose her."

Sawyer sighed and walked down the beach. He picked a spot on the beach that was secluded enough for no one to see him, but not so much that no one could find him. He sat there till he thought most everyone was sleeping. He went into Claire's tent and laid down on the sand. Aaron rolled over and looked at Sawyer. Aaron grinned widely at Sawyer. Sawyer rolled his eyes but reached up and took the baby's hand in his. He let go quickly and rolled over so that he wasn't facing Aaron, but facing Claire. Claire was sleeping, breathing quietly. He closed his own eyes and tried to fall asleep. He felt someone standing over him so he rolled and looked up at who it was.

"Hey," Kate whispered with her resting comfortably on her hips. He sat up and stared at her.

"What do you want Kate?" he quietly asked.

"Can we just talk?" she questioned. He stood up and pulled her away from the tent.

"Ok, go ahead, talk," he stated.

"Um, do you mind if we don't do it in the open?" she asked. He rolled his eyes but followed her into her tent. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"No," he said through the kiss. "I'm not gonna let you do this to me again."

"Yes you are," she whispered. She kissed his neck and bit his ear. He kissed her lips, but then sat up and quickly left.

"Goodnight," he mumbled going back up to Claire's tent. "Move over."

He climbed on to the bed where Claire was and gently moved her over.

"What are you doing?" she asked half asleep.

"I'm sleeping in your bed. I'm not gonna do anything, but I'm not gonna sleep on the ground," he said.

"ughn," Claire said something but Sawyer had no clue what it was. She rolled back over and moved over slightly giving Sawyer more room in the bed. When he woke up the next morning he realized just how open Claire's tent really was. He looked down at Claire who was still sleeping. Kate came out of her tent, and Sawyer got out of the bed pretending not to see her. He bent over and put his shirt on and went over to the pantry. Kate trotted over to the pantry too but didn't acknowledge Sawyer.

"Can you pass me the granola bars?" Sawyer mumbled. This time he mumbled so badly that Kate could barely understand him. She handed him the box. He took a granola bar out of the box and quickly left. She watched him as he left, but then followed him.

"Sawyer, wait," she stated. He turned to face her.

"I'm done waiting Kate," he said. "I don't want to wait for the next time your jealous and horny to-"

She swallowed hard, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth. He stopped her from kissing him again. They were standing about 2 feet from her tent, he walked forward, making her walk backwards into the tent.

"Do you mean it Kate?" Sawyer asked. "Cuz I don't want to just come in here with you if you didn't really mean it. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done...telling you that I love you, and all I really wanted was for you to say it back."

"I love you," she said again. "And I'm not lying to get you in my tent."

He kissed her again and laid down, bringing her with him. He pulled her closer and tangled his hand in her hair.

"I just love kissing you," Kate smiled at him. "It's my favorite thing to do."

"Really?" he asked. "Kissing your favorite thing. Not-"

She shoved him over, but laughed.

"I kinda want to take this slow," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We've already done-"

"I know," she replied. "That's what I mean, I know what we have and haven't done."

"There ain't much we haven't done," he smirked at her and pulled her lips back toward his.

"I just think we should cool it for a while," she answered. "I want it to mean something."

"I know you're not trying to start a fight and neither am I, but what do you mean that you want it to mean something?" he asked. "Didn't it mean something before?"

"Well yeah," she responded. "But-now I just want to be slow ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," Sawyer told her reluctantly.

"Sawyer," she shoved him again.

"No. I know what you're saying," he stated. "Tonight I'll go to my own little tent and sleep all by myself in the cold night."

"Sawyer, this island isn't cold," she said.

"Well without you in my tent it will be," he joked.

"I'm sure you'll survive," she told him.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be just fine," he replied. "In fact if I get too lonely I can always go into Claire's tent right?"

She glared at him. "Yeah...I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok," he responded. "Well I was trying to make you jealous last night...the night before was because Claire asked me to stay. But you have to know that I would never do that to you, and I don't think that Claire would either."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I didn't want to force you into her tent...and honestly I don't blame you if you did do something."

"Seriously Freckles...I barely know her," he replied. "I mean yeah over the past two days I've been hangin' out with her, but that's only 2 days. I've been hanging out with you pretty much everyday since we've been here. I mean maybe not straight, but we've had at least one instance of banter everyday since the plane crashed."

"'cept this past week," she frowned slightly.

"Well that don't mean that I haven't been thinkin' about you," he stated.

"I've been thinking about you too," she responded. "Non stop."

She rewrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Her hair tickled his face and he smiled.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothin'," he told her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She sighed and kissed his neck. "Ok," he began. "I'm gonna have to leave or I'm never gonna."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"Well it is if you were serious about taking this slower," he answered. She nodded and kissed him one more time. Then she stood up and they both went out on the beach.

"Do you want to go get more food?" she asked. "It must be close to lunch time now right?"

"Yeah, but first I gotta question. What are the rules of this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. "There are no rules."

"So you wouldn't care if I threw you down on the sand right here and just, made hot passionate love to you right here and now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok," she began. She hadn't finished her thought before Sawyer forced her to the ground.

"Oh alright," he stated kissing her lips and removing his own shirt.

"Ok ok," she laughed. "I get what you mean. Let me up."

He got off of her and helped her to her feet.

"I say we just act like everything is normal," she told him. "I mean we can hang out like we always do. No one is gonna know anything."

"Do you want to hide it?" he asked.

"No Sawyer that's-" she began, but once again was cut off by Sawyer...only this time he was walking away from her. "Sawyer!"

She ran after him and pulled him toward herself.

"I don't want to hide it James," she told him. She kissed his lips, and looked around to see who was watching. No one was really paying attention at first, but once Hurley yelled out "Dude!" more people noticed. Sawyer and Kate both turned a light shade of pink.

"Ok I get your point," Sawyer mumbled. "We can act 'normal'...not flaunt it I mean."

"Good, thanks, cuz as much as I love you James, I do still get embarrassed," she stated. "I could barely kiss my husband at my wedding in front of all those people"

"So what happened between you and your husband anyway?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned back.

"You said that you were married, but that it didn't last very long," he reminded her.

"You remember me saying that?" she asked him.

"Of course," he answered. "The whole point of that game was to get to know each other better...what's the point if you're gonna forget?"

"Well I figured that is the point of the game...drink so much that you don't remember what you say, and in turn you don't remember what the other people have said," Kate stated.

"Well whatever, are you gonna answer my original question?" he asked.

"He was a cop," she told him. "He was a cop and the marshall that was after me had found me so I left him before he could find out and before he could lose his job."

"So what happens when and if we ever get rescued?" he asked.

"Well I go to jail unless I run, and get a new idenity," she responded.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I recommend running."

"Really? Cuz I don't," she said. "Always running? Always having to think of new names and remember which names you've told which people?"

"That's why you pick one name and stick with it...like Sawyer," he stated.

"Well maybe that worked for you, but the same marshall was always after me...changing my name helped me to avoid him a lot easier," she told him.

"Seems to me Freckles, that it didn't end up working anyway now did it? You were caught," he replied.

"Obviously...that's why I say don't run. I mean if I hadn't run I might have gotten a trial and even been able to get a lessened sentence...since I've been running for about 3 years now...it's not gonna work to my advantage," she said.

"Well now since you're on the run anyway...I'll help you avoid the law," he told her. "If that is we ever get off the damn island."

"Yeah I think we might be just a little a head of ourselves," Kate responded. They walked over to the pantry and spotted Claire and Jack talking.

"Kate!" Claire exclaimed. "Just the girl I wanted to talk to. So do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure," Kate answered.

"Um...Sawyer do you think that you could watch Aaron?" Claire asked. She looked at Kate who had a wide grin on her face.

"No," Sawyer replied.

"Please?" Claire pouted. She gave him a pathetic look,,, almost begging.

"Aw come on," Sawyer said. "Don't do that."

She still looked at him pouting. Both Kate and Jack kind of laughed at him.

"Fine," he answered. "I'll look after the rugrat."

"Thanks," she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Kate and Claire walked away together.

"Women," Sawyer mumbled sitting next to Jack. "So, you wanna play a game of ping pong while the girls are on their walk?"

"Didn't you just say you'd babysit Aaron?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well we'll teach him," Sawyer responded.

"I don't think he's old enough," Jack replied, joking.

"Well then how 'bout some poker. I can take care of the baby and play a game of poker at the same time," Sawyer said.

"Alright, well get ready to get your ass kicked," Jack stated.

Sawyer didn't say anything but walked over to the makeshift table. He picked up the cards and handed them to Jack.

"You shuffle...I'm gonna go get the kid."

Jack took the cards and began to shuffle. When Sawyer returned he was carrying the baby and a couple pillows and a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm gonna put the kid down. He's gonna watch us play," Sawyer answered. He arranged the pillows and blanket on the ground next to them and set the baby down.

"So what did happen with Locke?" Jack asked.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Kate," Jack began. "She said something's going on with you and Locke. And you wouldn't talk to her about it."

"Nothing Jack. Nothing happened with me and Locke," Sawyer replied.

"Seriously Sawyer," Jack stated. "I just want to know why you've been treating Kate like complete crap."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sawyer said.

"Well I know that after we got back she avoided you...she ate dinner with me every night and she told me how you won't talk to her," Jack responded.

"Well we're talking now," Sawyer assured him.

"Yes, I realize that," Jack nodded. "I just wondered what happened."

"I really don't want to talk about it with you," Sawyer told him.

"Ok," Jack replied. "But I do think you should tell Kate."

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered. They continued to play cards, and Jack beat Sawyer 3 times in a row before Sawyer finally won. A smile played on Jack's face, and before Sawyer could ask he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He turned to face Kate and stood up. They began to walk down the beach.

"Sawyer," Jack called after him. "Think about what I said."

Sawyer nodded and took Kate by the hand.

"What did Jack say?" Kate asked.

"He told me to tell you what happened with Locke. But I'm really not ready to relive it quite yet," he told her

"OK," she said. "It's ok."

Kate and Sawyer hung out the rest of the day. That night Sawyer agreed that he would stay in his own tent, but he wasn't too happy about the idea.

Kate was in her own tent and she had been sleeping, but woke up with a start. She sat up and gasped. She didn't remember what she had been dreaming, but she knew that it probably wasn't about rainbows and unicorns. She decided she would go see if Sawyer was sleeping, so she stood up and walked toward his tent. When she went inside Sawyer was sweating and tossing in his sleep. She smirked and continued to watch him curiously. Suddenly he shot up.

"No!" he yelled. When his eyes opened Kate could see tears glinting in them. She squatted in front of him.

"It was just a dream," she whispered putting her arms around him.

"No," he said. "It was a nightmare, only it really happened. I think that I'm ready to tell you what happened with Locke."

"Ok," she whispered taking his hand in hers.

"I had to watch my parents die," he whispered.

**Flashback**

As he crawled under the bed and listened to the comotion outside of his door James held on to his mommy's words. Stay under the bed no matter what. Don't come out. He tried hard not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness his dad always said...plus if he cried he might hear him. He heard the gunshot and scooted further under the bed. He saw the door open and watched the person walk over to his bed and sit down. Another gunshot and he watched the person slump on the bed. He stayed there just like his mommy said. He didn't move, or cry or make a sound. He heard sirens outside. They were getting closer. It sounded like there was a police car on top of his bed, the sirens were so close. He heard loud footsteps and the sound of the door being knocked in. It seemed like a long time before someone came into the room. One of the police officers bent down to pick up the gun that had fallen on to the floor.

"Dominic!" the police officer yelled. A second set of feet came into the room and bent down too.

"Oh boy," the second man said. "It's ok to come out now buddy. Come on."

"No," James answered. "I can't come out till my mommy says it's ok."

"It's ok," the first man told him. "I'm a police man so you can listen to me. Come on out."

James didn't move.

"Not until my mommy comes," James answered. The second police man laid down on the ground next to the bed and held out his hand.

"It's ok," he said. "I promise."

James hesitated before taking the man's hand. The police officer pulled him from under the bed and picked him up.

"Ok we're gonna play a game ok?" the police man asked.

"Ok," James quitely stated.

"Let's play hide and seek," he said. "Ok so close your eyes and we'll start counting."

James closed his eyes and heard the man who was carrying him counting. He quietly counted with him. The police man walked out of his room and down the hall. Before they could get much further James opened his eyes and saw his mom laying on the ground in the hallway.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. "Mommy."

He wriggled out of the police man's arms and ran over to his mom.

"She's hurt," James told the officers. "Please!"

This time he didn't listen to what his dad said. He allowed himself to cry. The police man that was carrying him the first time came over to him and picked him back up.

"Come on," he whispered carrying James back out the house. When James came out of the house he saw his aunt Margie standing next to one of the police cars. She was crying and when she saw James she put her hands up to her face and ran over to him.

"Jamie!" she exclaimed. She took him from the police man and hugged him closely.

"Mommy's hurt and they won't help her," James told her with tears still in her eyes.

"I know," she whispered back. "Come on. We're gonna go back to my house and you're gonna stay with me."

"Ma'am we're going to have to take a statement from the boy," a third police officer said.

"He's only 8 years old," Aunt Margie exclaimed. "No...I'm not gonna put him through that. Hasn't he been through enough?"

"For tonight yes," he answered her. "But please tomorrow we need a statement."

"We already know what happened," she glared at the man. She put James down. "Go get into the car honey."

James did as he was told and watched as aunt Margie walked further away with the man.

"His father just killed his mother and then himself. We know that's what happened. If Jamie...James could have died tonight too," she sighed.

"I know ma'am. But we'll still need a count of events. He was the only real witness..." the officer didn't finish his sentence.

"Fine," she gave in. "I'll bring him in tomorrow."

**End of Flashback**

"James," Kate whispered squeezing his hand tighter.

"Anyway," he continued. "I already told you about Sawyer right? The man who did it...well the man who took all our money and made my dad do it?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well his real name is Anthony Cooper," Sawyer replied. "He's Locke's father actually. And well that's what happened with Locke."

"What do you mean that's what happened?" she asked.

"I met him," Sawyer sighed. "And then I killed him."

"Is that the reason you've been so distant?" she asked. "I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted to find the man that ruined your family and kill him."

"I thought that's what I wanted too Freckles," he stated. "But-How could I ever face you again knowing that I killed a man?"

"But you told me that you've killed a man already," she told him. "Remember we've both killed a man?"

"Yeah well the first guy was an accident. I felt really bad about that because it wasn't him," Sawyer said. "This time I found the right guy, and ya know what I don't feel bad at all. That's what makes it so hard."

"You have no emotion," she nodded in understanding. "You don't feel a thing do you?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm numb. Or at least I was. That's why I was avoiding you. I felt so numb. I didn't even want to be near you when I felt like that because you deserve better than that."

"Well I'm glad that you let yourself feel again," she whispered.

"I miss her so much," Sawyer quietly replied.

"I know," Kate nodded. She scooted further over toward Sawyer and craddled him in her arms. She kissed his forhead and rocked him back and forth.

**A/N: Please review???**


	4. Chapter 4

Sawyer suddenly sat upright and practically pushed Kate off of him. He rubbed his eyes hard and let out a deep breath. 

"I can't do this right now," he whispered, with a small sniffle.

"You can't do what?" she asked quietly. "You can't let me take care of you?"

"I don't need to be taken care of," he murmured. "I'm fine. I just thought you should know and now you do."

"Alright," she raised her eyebrows and began to leave, but before she did she turned back. "You know what? No. I'm not going to let you push me away."

She laid down and pulled him with her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him even closer. She stoked his hair absentmindely and held him tightly. He tried to push her away again, but she didn't let him. He refused to let himself cry any more in front of her. He thought of his parents and how his dad said crying showed a sign of weakness. It was almost like she was reading his mind.

"You're dad is a dumbass if he thinks crying is a sign of weakness," she told him. "And you're an even bigger dumbass for believing the jerk."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "He's dead alright. He didn't deserve what Sawyer did to him."

"James," Kate shook her head. "He killed your mother and then himself. I don't think that shows signs of a very stable person."

"He only did it because we had nothing and it was because of him. Because of Sawyer," he replied.

"I know that you want to always have good memories of your dad, but Sawyer you're going to drive yourself crazy," she stated. "If you want to show your emotions, don't listen to your dad. I don't want you to build up your walls again."

"I'm not," he said. "I just don't want to feel this way any more. I just want to concentrate on you and not worry about my screwed up childhood."

"If it makes you feel better I had a pretty messed up childhood too," she told him.

"Don't give me any of that crap Kate," he responded. "I'm sorry if your mommy was messed up but at least you had one."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You're purposely trying to upset me so that I'll leave," she informed him. "You can't do that any more. I won't let you push me away."

"Fine you can stay here and you can hold me or whatever but don't expect me to cry or tell you anything else tonight," he replied.

She sighed and took him by the hand, holding it stiffly. They sat there not speaking at all for about 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. We both had screwed up childhoods...no point on fighting over whose was worse."

"I agree," she nodded. "And honestly I do feel lucky that I had two parents who loved me a lot."

Kate and Sawyer laid in silence for a few minutes more, until Sawyer's voice broke the silence.

"Who's Wayne?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she questioned looking at him.

"Who's Wayne?" he repeated. "You were talking about Wayne while I was recovering."

"He's no one," she shook her head.

"Come on," he encouraged. "Tell me. I told you about my childhood demons...it's your turn."

"Wayne was my step-dad, biological dad, who beat my mother and even me sometimes," she stated.

"Wait, your step-dad, biological dad?" he asked. "How can he be both?"

"Because my mom was married to my dad, and then when I was 7 they got divorced and she married Wayne. When I was 17 I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other at my high school graduation. I overheard something that I wasn't supposed to and so I confronted them and the whole thing spilled out," she said. "Wayne was my real dad."

"Wow you're childhood was screwed up," he half joked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Anyway...3 years ago I blew him up."

Sawyer looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I blew up my mom's house," she explained further. "He was inside passed out. He actually tried to hit on me that night."

"Did he know that he was your dad?" he asked.

"Does that really matter?" Kate asked. "He was my step dad since I was 7...he's a discusting pig and he beat my mom and she-"

"She loved him anyway," Sawyer finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well I'm so glad that I remind you of such a discusting pig," he sarcastically remarked.

"That's why I didn't want to let myself love you Sawyer," she told him. "When you left on the raft I was almost relieved because it meant that I could stop thinking about you. It meant that you weren't going to be around to make me...I don't know, want you. When you came back, it was the best and worst day of my life."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I was so glad you were alive and I was going to be able to see you everyday again, but I was so scared to feel something for you again. And I know you're not Wayne, but whenever you would say something that Wayne would have said...it just made me so mad because I wanted to be able to like you and even love you without feeling guilty," she replied.

"So you did feel guilty? Just not for the reasons I thought?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "I definitely didn't feel guilty for anything that happened in that cage."

"So why could you barely talk to me when we were walking back to camp?" he asked.

"Because I was so scared that I was going to lose you back on that other island...and then I saw the look on your face when I was talking to Jack and I saw how much it hurt you," she said. "So many emotions were going through me that day. I mean I had to watch you be pushed to the ground and I watched as Pickett was going to kill you and you didn't even fight it. And I know that you were trying to protect me or whatever, but-. It killed me to watch him beat you like that...you know? Physically and mentally. So when I was talking to Jack...if you don't remember just a couple minutes earlier Pickett almost shot you again, so that was one of the reasons I was crying. But being able to talk to him, and knowing what they might do to him. I mean he told me not to come back for him..and I knew-I knew that I was just going to leave him there and that was the worst part of it."

"Kate hold on," Sawyer interrupted. "Take a breath. I've been trying to stop your talking for about 1 minute now. First of all, you went back to get Jack, so you can stop worrying about that."

"I know but-" Kate began.

"Shh," Sawyer started again. "My turn to talk, Ms. Motor Mouth 2004. Now...I know that I scared you when I didn't fight back, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but you're right...I did it because of you. He said that he was going to kill you and I guess I believed him. And ya know I have a secret...I wasn't going to let him kill me. When I told you to close your eyes it was because I was going to fight back and if everything didn't go well I didn't want you to have to see it."

"You were gonna fight back?" she asked.

"Hey...didn't I tell you already that it's my turn. Now it doesn't matter that they broke me physically...because they really didn't. Pickett didn't shoot me, but I don't care what you say, they didn't get to me mentally either," he told her.

"Sawyer you were crying too. I could hear it in your voice," she said.

"Well they didn't get to me. You did," he replied. "Anyway moving right along. The thing about you crying while you were talking to Jack...yeah I guess I was kind of jealous. The look on your face as you talked to him-I just felt like what we went through over those last few hours meant nothing. 'course now I know better."

"Yeah, you better," she smiled at him and kissed his lips. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

"'night Freckles," he whispered and put his arms around her.

"G'night," she whispered back.

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for my previous chapter so please please please review this one? I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm going to try and do another nice long chapter, and would really appreciate any and all comments. (Even if you don't really like it, let me know so that I can improve it)**

Over the next few days Kate and Sawyer hung out like always. Jack became somewhat distant with them, but not purposely. Kate sat up in Sawyer's tent and opened the flap.

"Come on don't leave yet," Sawyer whined.

"I gotta go," she replied. "We have to leave this tent sooner or later."

"We left the tent yesterday," he informed her. "Plus, you want to take this slowly, and it's agonizingly slow so just stay here and make out with me a little bit more?"

He stared at her and then raised his eyebrows. She smiled at him but continued out of the tent. He scoffed at her and left the tent with her.

"Hey Kate," he whispered. She looked back at him expecting him to make some sexual comment. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed. She started forward to kiss him and then backed away. "Were you just saying that the get me to stay longer?"

"No," he chuckled. "But did it work?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Kate?" Claire asked. "Is that you? I mean I haven't seen you since yesterday around 10pm. And let's see..." she looked at the sky and held her hands up shielding her eyes from the sun. "Around noon I'd say.

"Yeah yeah," she laughed.

"I think you should go talk to Jack," Claire told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure he misses you," she replied. "And I know you don't want to alienate him of all people."

"Yeah you're right," Kate answered. "I'll go find him. Thanks."

As Sawyer emerged from the tent he spotted Claire standing outside of his tent.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi," he said. He continued to walk past her.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean that before you and Kate got together you and I were actually verging on the side of becoming friends," she told him. "I just thought that-nevermind. I guess I was wrong."

She began to walk away from him. He sighed deeply and chased after her.

"I'm sorry," he stepped in front of her. "I just-I dunno it's all kinda new."

"I kinda thought our friendship was kind of new," she answered.

"Come on," he sighed. "We can still bug each other, eh mama?" he asked

"Ok," she replied.

"In fact I guess now is a good time since Freckles and Jack-o are spending some time together," he said.

"Alright," she nodded.

"So what's goin' on?" he asked. "Why are you so freaked out about me and Kate?"

"I'm not," she protested. "I'm really glad that you're happy, but I just-it's so dumb because I should have known it wasn't going to last, but I just thought that even if you and Kate were togeher you'd still hang out with the rest of us."

"Claire, I've never been one for crowds. The only person that I've really hung out with since we've been here is Kate," he assured her.

"Well what about Hurley?" she asked. "You hang out with him and play ping pong don't you."

"Yeah...when my only other friend, Kate, was gone," he replied. "What? Do you wanna play a game of ping pong?"

"Sure," she quickly responded. "Lemme just see if Sun can look after Aaron."

"Ok," he nodded. He went over to the ping pong table and waited for her.

* * *

"Jack?" Kate asked approaching Jack on the beach. 

"Hey Kate," he replied.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Not a lot. You?" he questioned.

"Jack I'm sorry," she stated.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For kind of ignoring you the past few days," she told him.

"It's ok," he said. "I understand that you and Sawyer are just trying to figure it out."

"Dammit," she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm trying to apologize and you're being too understanding," she laughed.

"Well sorry," he said. "Fine. You've been isolating yourself and I hate the fact that we're not even really friends any more. And I always knew you'd choose him, but I thought that we'd still stay friends."

"Wait," Kate stopped him from his fake rant. "You said you always knew I'd choose him?"

"Well duh," he stated. "Look...I know that I've always kind of 'flirted' with you, but I knew from the start you were better with Sawyer."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Cuz I sure as hell didn't. He's a pain in the ass."

"Come on," he replied. "You guys were always hanging out...especially after he got back from the raft. I just could tell you had a thing for him. You know I'd try to flirt with you and I guess Sawyer was just better at it because you flirt back."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess I know what you're saying. I've always sort of been drawn to him. Anyway...moving right along. Back to our friendship. Do you want to, I dunno...hang out?"

"What about Sawyer?" he asked.

"Well...we're giving each other a small breather," she told him.

"You needed to come up for some air right?" he smiled.

"Something like that," she smiled back. "Anyway...I think that Sawyer and Claire want some time to hang out too."

"And you trust him with her?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do," she nodded. "Besides, I know Claire would never do that to me."

"Yeah," he smiled again and stood up. "Come 'ere. We're gonna go on a trek into the jungle. There's something I wanna show you."

"Ok," she reluctantly took his hand and began to follow him. "Are we gonna be back by tonight?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Well no," she answered. "But I think-"

"Good let's go," he interrupted her. "But first go tell Sawyer."

She smiled at him and walked over to where Sawyer and Claire were playing ping pong.  
...  
"Damn girl!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you beat me again."

"Told ya I was good," Claire giggled.

Kate carefully snuck behind Sawyer and grabbed on to the back of his leg tickling him. He kicked his leg and spun around.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Don't make me tickle you."

"No," she backed off. "Please don't."

He lunged toward her and tickled her sides.

"Ok!" she squealed. "Stop! Sawyer seriously...I just came over to tell you that I'm going hiking with Jack."

"The hell you are," he scoffed.

"Yeah the hell I am. I'm going," she stated. "He wants to hang out with me and I told him that we would. Do you not trust me?"

"You I trust...it's the doc I don't trust," he replied.

"He's fine Sawyer and I'm going with or without your permission...I was just telling you because I don't know when I'll be home," she told him.

"Well then you're definitely not going," he said. "If you're not gonna be home tonight then I don't want you to go."

"Please Sawyer...stop being jealous. Now give me a kiss and say goodbye," she demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. She impatiently tapped her foot and continued to wait.

"Ok, but this is what you're gonna be missing while you're out with the hero," he leaned over and kissed her deeply. As she pushed him up, he didn't move or let her up for air.

"Sawyer," she gasped. "I'm gonna be home at some point."

"Ok," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hands.

"I'll be back soon. Tomorrow...the next day at the latest because if we're not headed home by tomorrow I'm gonna make Jack take me back home."

"Ok," he nodded. "Bye."

She turned back away and trotted toward Jack. Jack gave a smile and a wave to Sawyer and Claire.

"Wow," Claire stated.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"I really would have thought that you would have been a lot more...I dunno...a lot more adamant about Kate staying here," she told him.

"Arguing with Kate about what she's gonna do is like arguing with...with a wall. I dunno you won't get anywhere. She's gonna do what she wants," Sawyer replied. "And I'd rather _not_ have her going off into the jungle with Jack mad at me."

"That makes sense. It's good to know that you've grown in that way," she said.

"What do you mean 'in that way'?" he asked.

"Well come on. The old Sawyer wouldn't have made any sense at all. He would have gone flying off the handle and forced Kate to stay here," she answered.

"It's like I said...I can't make Kate do anything," he repeated.

"Well I know, but a few months ago you wouldn't have cared if she was mad or not. You would have made your feelings perfectly clear and if she didn't listen, then whatever you would have let her go off with Jack pissed off at you," she responded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I know."

"Come on," she sighed. "Come back to my tent...maybe you can explain that book you gave to me."

"What 'The Fountainhead'?" he asked.

"Yeah...that," she replied. "I have no idea what I'm reading."

"Ok come on," he chuckled.

* * *

Over the next day and a half Jack and Kate walked through the jungle. Coming through a clearing Kate spotted almost immediately what Jack wanted to show her. 

"What is it?" she asked approaching the statue.

"I dunno," he replied. "I was walking through the jungle the other day when I found it. Look...it only has 4 toes."

"I noticed," she stared at it. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to show you this crazy thing," he told her.

"I don't really believe you," she shook her head. She looked down and away from him.

"Look at me," he whispered.

"I can't," she quietly stated. He reached over and lifted her chin. "Jack..."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back slowly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are _you _sorry?" he asked.

"Because I should have never come here with you Jack," she said. "I want to keep things as good as I can between Sawyer and I. I mean come on...I know that you don't want to screw things up between us either."

"Well I honestly want to have you for my own," Jack honestly replied.

"Yeah, well no one can own me Jack. No one has ever owned me. And _that's_ why Sawyer is better for me," she said. "Not because he can flirt, or he's attractive, or even really his personality. It's because he gets that. He's always gotten that I can't be owned...he knew that he couldn't just win me over...he knew I would make my decision and stick with it."

"Ok...I get it. Sawyer is the perfect guy, and you won't ever do anything to hurt him," Jack stated.

"Right. Now can we please just go home?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "Sure we can go home."

They had been walking for about an hour and Kate kept huffing out hot air, to her frustrations out. She occasioally would shake her head and let out an almost chuckle like sound.

"What is it?" Jack mumbled.

"Nothing," she shook her head again.

"What Kate?" Jack clenched his teeth and looked at her.

"I just-you're unbelievable. You really had me believing that you were ok with me and Sawyer. You had me thinking that you were ok with it," she told him.

"I am," he answered. "I just thought I'd try one last ditch effort to see if you would possibly choose me."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Stop saying that you're sorry Kate," he replied. "It's starting to lose it's meaning."

"But I am!" she exclaimed. "I never meant for any of it to happen. I never meant to have feelings for him. It was supposed to be you Jack. It was always supposed to be you."

"Then why isn't it!" he yelled.

"Because I fell in love with the wrong guy!" she screamed back. "And I'm sorry for that. I just never wanted to hurt you and never wanted you to feel like you didn't matter."

* * *

That night Sawyer watched as Claire tried once again to read The Fountainhead. Suddenly she chucked the book into the sand and glared at him. 

"No one is ever going to think that book is even remotely good," she told him.

"Come on mama," he stated. "Give it a chance."

"I did...and let me tell you, I think Judy Blume is more my speed," she replied. He chuckled at her and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

He came back about two minutes later holding Watership Down.

"You'll be able to read this," he said. "I promise...it's not too hard. And plus it's a classic."

"If it's such a classic how come I've never heard of it?" she asked.

"You grew up with a sheltered childhood?" he tried.

"More like a crappy one," she said. "Well actually let me take that back. My childhood was fine. It was those pesky teenage years that got the best of me."

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"Nope. I ain't tellin' you nothin' till you tell me your story cowboy," she tried her southern accent again.

"Pretty good!" he exclaimed. "I see you've been practicing."

"Unfortunately I think that you're just rubbing off on me," she told him.

"Yeah...great ain't it?" he asked.

"No...now, are we gonna have a little discussion about our screwed up lives?" she questioned.

"What like girlfriends? What next slumber parties and painting fingernails?" he asked.

"No...just 'girl' talk...only your a man," she replied.

"Well and if I'm not mistaken...your not a little girl any more...you're a woman," he raised his eyebrows.

"God! Do you ever not think about sex?" she asked. "Even when you have the hottest girl on the island sleeping in your tent, you have to flirt with me?"

"First of all even if she's sleeping in my tent, it don't mean we're doing nothin'...she 'wants to take it slow'," he mocked Kate's voice. "And second of all...yeah Kate's gorgeous and a wonderful person, but I hate to be the first to let you know this mama, but I think you take the award for hottest girl on the island."

She looked at him with a very confused look. "Thanks," she replied somewhat akwardly.

"Oh come on! You know it's true," he told her, watching her cheeks turn red right before his eyes.

"Stop," she laughed. "You're making me blush."

"Ok...fine...we'll have girl talk," he stated changing the subject.

Sawyer and Claire exchanged stories about the horrible things that have happened in their lives. Sawyer even opened up enough to tell her about Sawyer and killing him. He only felt the large lump in his throat once and forced a fake sneeze to not let her see the tears that were beginning to form.

"So...you said that your dad abandoned you right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What was his name again?" he asked.

"Christian," she answered. "I never knew his last name, but he told me that he had a son that was a few years older than me."

"Try about 15 years older than you," Sawyer mumbled.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "A-are you my brother?"

"No," he quickly told her. "No...but I think...I think that Jack might be."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because...brace yourself cuz this might be the most I ever say in one sitting," he began. "I was in a bar in Sydney and I met this guy named Christian. He was talking about his son and saying all these things. And then he said something about the Red Sox winning the world series. One day Jack and I were talking and Jack said the same thing. He said the same phrase...said it was something his dad used to say."

"Yeah, but Sawyer...there could be a million Christians in the world...how are you so certain that it was the same guy?" she asked.

"I dunno mama...but don't you think it's kind of weird that we all seem to be connected in one way or another?" he asked. "I mean even Kate and I. She was buddies with one of my cons."

"She told you that?" Claire laughed.

"Well we got to talkin' one night about screwed up things in our lives, and she got to talking about a woman named Cassidy who helped her and she was pregnant and then the man who was the father left her with nothing...and I did just that to a woman named Cassidy. It's just too much of a coincidence. Do you know what your dad did for a living?"

"Yeah he was a doctor...he even said that his son was a doctor too...and the more that you talk, and the more I think about it...you're probably right," Claire answered. "I need to be alone now...do you think that would be ok?"

"Yeah of course," he replied. Sawyer walked away from Claire's tent and toward his own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack coming over the clearing. He walked toward him expecting to see Kate. He didn't.

"Where the hell is Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Jack said.

"Um...because she was with you. Where is she Jack?" Sawyer asked again. He stepped threateningly toward him.

"I'm ok Sawyer," Kate said from behind him, looking exhausted.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "Why didn't you come back with Jack?"

Kate took Sawyer by the hand and led him into his tent. She explained everything that had happened in the jungle that day. She and Jack had come to some sort of understanding. They had made up. The only reason she wasn't with Jack when they returned is because she ran to Sawyer's tent when she saw it. She had heard the arguing between Jack and Sawyer when she decided to come out and straighten everything out.

"I'm glad you're back Freckles," he told her.

"Yeah me too," she responded.

**A/N: Please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the quick and good reviews!**

"So what did you and Claire do when I was gone?" Kate asked.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he replied. "Nothing. I didn't even see her really."

"OK so now why are you lying?" she asked. "I mean come on. I saw you guys sitting in her tent."

"We hung out. We didn't do anything," Sawyer stated.

**Flashback**

The night that Kate and Jack left, Sawyer and Claire were eating dinner in her tent. Hurley had been babysitting Aaron while Claire and Sawyer played ping pong, but she insisted that Aaron would be ok for an hour or two more while she and Sawyer had dinner.

"So when do you think Kate will be back?" she asked.

"Claire, you don't gotta do that," Sawyer said.

"I don't gotta do what?" she questioned.

"Why are you doin' this?" he looked at her seriously. "I mean come on...eating dinner alone? That's not like you Claire."

"I just like the way you make me feel. And I wanted to hang out with you just the two of us...not worry about Aaron interrupting."

"Since when does the baby have anything to do with interrupting?" he asked. "He's your kid...of course he's not going to 'bother' us."

Suddenly Claire leaned forward and kissed him.

"Whoa. Mama, I don't know what-" Sawyer began (he was going to say I don't know what you're expecting, but he was cut off by her lips meeting his again)...he kissed her back, but then his mind wandered to Kate and he backed away.

"Claire, I can't-"

"I know," Claire replied. "God! I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not," he assured her. "I get it Claire. You're lonely. And believe me, had this been about a month ago or even less I would have given in, but...I love her. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sawyer," she told him. "I'm the one who's sorry. You should probably go."

"Ok," he whispered. He leaned over, kissed her cheek, and walked back to his tent.

The next day he decided to go see if Claire was alright. He carefully made his way over to her tent.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Hey," she gave him a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I just feel like a complete idiot," she replied.

"Well what can I say...women can't resist my charms," he smiled at her and she looked down.

"Don't do that," she laughed shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't smile like that," she replied. "Those dimples."

"Alright mama...but it's kinda hard not to smile right now," he gave her a short hug. "Friends?"

"Definitely," she nodded and took his hand giving it a firm shake. "Look...it's Jack."

**End Flashback**

"You kinda look guilty," Kate said. He closed the flap tighter on his tent.

"Ok," he nodded. "I guess it's only fair. I mean the doc kissed you right?...and you didn't want him to right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Last night Claire kissed me," he told her.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kate asked. "I thought you said that she would never do that?"

"Well I didn't think that she would, but apparently she likes the way I make her feel," Sawyer continued.

"What exactly have you been saying to her Sawyer?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Look I think you need to chill. I didn't totally freak out when you told me Jack kissed you...mainly because it didn't really surprise me."

"Well I guess I'm surprised," she said.

"I dunno," he repeated. "She's not gonna do it again though. We agreed to be just friends."

"Well if she feels even remotely how I feel...she's not going to be able to be just friends with you," Kate told him.

"She's going to have to deal with that Kate, because I want to be just friends with her," he stated. "I love you ok. I don't want to ruin that. Please tell me that I didn't ruin anything."

"No," she answered quietly. "You haven't ruined anything. You didn't ask her to. And you pushed her away right? I just want to be completely honest with you..." she paused and gave him a serious look, that changed rather quickly into a large smile..."If I ever see you flashing that killer smile at Claire...you're not getting any for a week."

"No skin off my nose...I ain't getting any anyway," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she challenged. She reached over and climbed onto his lap. Her legs straddling over his crossed legs. He awkwardly uncrossed them and placed his hand on her cheek. He brought her face closer to his.

"Hold on," she whispered. She reached down and picked up the water bottle that was sitting next to him. "I don't do sloppy seconds." She poured the water over his face and rubbed her hands over it.

"Just so you know...it was last night, so I think any Claire residue would be gone anyway," he informed her.

"Shut up, and don't you dare think about Claire right now," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied sounding more southern than ever. She kissed his mouth and laid down on top of him.

* * *

They both lay there out of breath but cuddling gently.

"I don't think that it's ever been that good," Sawyer breathed.

"Nice Sawyer...real nice. You are probably one of the most romantic guys I've ever been with," she sarcastically remarked.

"That's part of my charm," he defended himself.

"I know," she nodded and kissed his mouth again.

"You know, maybe we should abstain more often from having sex...if we do we can have another amazing night like tonight," he replied.

"Yeah...maybe," she looked at him with a 'yeah right' kind of stare.

"Um, yeah you're right...I don't think we're gonna be able to do that again...not have sex I mean," he answered. He kissed her gently and waited for her to kiss back. She teased him by pulling away slightly. He slipped his tounge past her lips and waited for her to respond. She still didn't, but he could feel the small smile tugging at her lips. He pulled back and sucked on her lip, which he knew would get her to kiss back, and it worked perfectly. They kissed for about 10 minutes, before both of them fell asleep in each others arms. At one point Kate backed away and curled up into a ball with her back facing him. When Sawyer woke up he tried to put his arms around the 'Kate ball', but she swatted him off and began talking in her sleep.

"No," she mumbled. "Getoff. Sawyer."

Those were the only words that Sawyer could actually understand. He gently turned her body toward him and held her close to his body. When he did that she woke up and accidentally hit him in the face with her arm.

"Oh," she gasped and chuckled at the same time. "I'm sorry!" she was still laughing, although she did feel bad that she hit him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded slightly annoyed, but he smiled too. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked wiping the sweat off her head.

"Kate you were talking in your sleep and tossing and turning," he informed her.

"Was I?" she asked nonchalantly. "Hmm. I must have been having a dream...I don't remember what I was dreaming."

"Yeah you do," he replied.

"Don't," she argued.

"I know that you do," he told her. "Why are you afraid to tell me?"

"Because it's stupid Sawyer, and you're just going to call me ridiculous or get mad," she told him.

"Look, I can't get mad for something that you dreamed. You can't help your dreams," he stated.

"Okay," she sighed. "I had a dream that you were with Claire. I was dead, and you ran to Claire's arms and you two were together."

"Oh," he laughed. "Sweetie. You died and I was with Claire?"

"It's not funny," she whined, but couldn't help but laugh too. "It was the same day."

"Well I'll tell you this...if you died I would take at least a week," he joked, but she didn't laugh.

"I want you to know that if something did happen to me, and you turned to Claire for comfort...I'd be ok with that...as long as you didn't have sex with her that same day."

"Well you're not going to die so don't worry about it," Sawyer assured her.

"You can't know that I won't die," Kate told him. "I mean what if I get pregnant and die on this island."

"Can we please talk about that when it comes?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "We can't."

"Why? Are you gonna tell me that you're already pregnant?" Sawyer asked somewhat sarcastically.

Kate stared at him silently and swallowed hard.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"I'm not 100...but I'm pretty sure," she whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out...but now I decided that it would probably better if I told you sooner rather than later," she answered.

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright..well I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for. If ya'll want me to continue you gotta let me know and continue the great reviews and encouragment.**

"Well I'm glad you decided to tell me," Sawyer remarked, somewhat annoyed.

"What are you mad at me?" she asked.

"You weren't even gonna tell me? I mean come on Kate. I thought we were together, and happy, so why would you keep it from me?" he asked.

"Come on," she sighed. "I wasn't keeping it from you, I just didn't want you to freak out like you seem to be doing right now. And plus don't you remember...'let's hope you're not'? I just-I didn't know how you were going to react. And do you also remember me saying that I want to take this slowly?"

"The only thing I'm going to react to is the fact that you didn't want to tell me," he answered. "You'd rather confide in the doc than me, and it-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Kate interrupted. "What makes you say that I confide in Jack more than you?"

"Isn't that why you agreed to go off with him?" he asked. " 'Oh Jack, I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant with a kid that Sawyer's not even going to want.'"

"I didn't go into the jungle to tell him," Kate answered. "And yeah...I'm worried about you actually wanting to have anything to do with me. If I'm pregnant..I've been thinking what is that going to mean for us? Are you gonna stay with me and _are_ you gonna want this baby?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Ok, well at least I know where we stand," Kate replied with a sniffle. "I guess I'll see you around."

She quietly stood up and left the tent. Sawyer stood up and followed her.

"Wait," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked. "For what? You told me just last night that you loved me. You've been telling me for the past month or so, and I can't just hang around and wait for you to be ok with me being pregnant. I mean I don't know if I even am or not Sawyer, but if I am I need to know you're not gonna just-I dunno leave me and make me do it alone, because I garauntee you that I can't do this alone."

"You won't," he mumbled. "You won't."

He pulled her toward him and hugged her.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest. "I'm just-I'm so scared. I can't do this alone."

"You won't," he repeated. He looked at her face and wiped the tears from her face. "You won't."

"Ok," she nodded. "I get it."

"Kate?" Jack came up behind them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Jack I'm fine," she answered.

"Like I told you," he began. "Any time you just, you know, need to talk, let me know."

She gave him a confused look as he walked away.

"So you didn't tell him?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she stated. "No. Why would I tell him before I told you?"

"I dunno Kate," he answered. "You tell me."

"I didn't tell him I swear," she replied. Sawyer sighed and walked back to his tent. She walked over to where Jack was standing.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. "You never said that to me."

"Oh well I meant to," he told her.

"No, screw you Jack," she said. "You can't just piss Sawyer off and expect me to come running into your arms because it ain't gonna work."

"Do you know what you sound like?" he asked.

"Yeah. I probably sound like the guy who I've been hangin' out with because I love him Jack," she replied. "I love him, and you just made him mad at me just because we were showing our affections in public. You know what Jack? Get over it. I'm sorry if this sound harsh or whatever, but I really want you to just leave us alone ok?"

Jack pointed behind her and she turned. Sawyer was standing behind them with his hands in his pockets, he was leaning back and forth on his heals. She walked toward him and looked at him.

"I didn't-" she began.

"I know," he nodded. She smiled at him and took his hand. She walked with him down the beach and wrapped one arm around his waist. As Jack watched them he nodded, finally accepting that Kate was going to be with Sawyer.

**A/N: Ok so I decided that I know for the most part how I'm gonna end this...it's up to all ya'll when it ends pretty much. So as long as I get more than 2 reviews for this chapter I'll continue, but if I don't, then next chapter will be the last.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK so I love all of my reviewers and just to let all of you know I can always use ideas, and most of the time I can try and fit them in because I want to be able to use your ideas and make ya'll happy. I also realized that my threat was kinda rude, so sorry for anyone who I offended, I just was trying to have people review, but I don't want people to worry too much about reviewing, I just want you to keep reading and enjoying. Anyway now enjoy this chapter and have a great day.**

Sawyer and Kate were sitting on the beach by themselves when Claire and Jack came up behind them.

"Sawyer?" Jack asked. "Did you tell Claire that we might have the same dad?"

"Um-" Sawyer began. "Yeah. I did."

He braced himself for Jack to yell at him or at least get mad at him in some way.

"Thanks," Jack stated with a nod. "We talked it out and it looks like...well I guess you were right."

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered. Jack held out his hand for Sawyer to shake. Sawyer reluctantly took it and gave him a small smile.

"So," Claire began in a cheery voice. "We brought you guys some dinner. Would you like to eat with us?"

"Sure," Kate stated noticing to bowls both Claire and Jack were holding. They sat there eating and getting to know each other again. Claire kept smiling at Sawyer which was making Kate slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything. After they were done eating Claire stood up.

"I'll take care of the dishes," she stated.

"Lemme help you," Sawyer replied following her up to the kitchen.

"What's up Sawyer?" Claire asked, without looking at him, but beginning to wash the dishes.

"I'm kinda freakin' out a little bit," he answered.

"About what?" Claire asked.

"Kate's-" he began. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Is she pregnant?" Claire questioned. He looked at her and then looked away. "It wasn't that hard to figure out Sawyer, I mean the look on your face says it all. But you don't have to worry about Kate."

"That's what makes this so bad," he whispered. "I mean don't get me wrong I am worried about her, and I know how scared she is, but Claire...right now, I'm more worried about myself. I can't be a father."

"That sounds kind of selfish," Claire replied.

"Yeah I know," Sawyer answered. "I'm a horrible person...but I just I can't do it. I hate myself. I love Kate so much, but I'm scared Claire. I'm scared for her to have the baby."

"Have you told Kate?" Claire asked. "Have you told her that you're scared?"

"No," he replied. "I can't, and neither can you. I have to let her believe that she's gonna be fine and we're gonna make great parents."

"Maybe if you tell her it would be better," Claire stated. "I mean it might sound cheesy, but you're gonna need someone to help you and who better than Kate?"

"You're right," he nodded. "It should be her all the way...but Claire-"

Sawyer took a deep breath and didn't continue.

"What? Go on," Claire responded.

"Can I just-you know not tell her right now? Can I just come to you for now?" he asked.

"Of course," Claire quickly answered. "But you need to tell her eventually and it's probably better if it's sooner rather than later."

"Yeah," he nodded again. "You're right."

Sawyer made his way back toward Kate who was laughing at something that Jack had said.

"What's so funny?" Sawyer asked.

"Jack," Kate replied. "He's just being his witty old self."

"Jack ain't the witty one," Sawyer told her.

"Oh don't be jealous," Kate scoffed. "Let's just go."

* * *

Later that night Kate and Sawyer were sleeping in his tent. Only Sawyer wasn't sleeping. He had his eyes closed tightly willing himself not to begin to cry. How could he ever be a parent? He didn't even know how he was going to begin to help Kate cope with it, if he couldn't. He sighed as quietly as he could and left the tent quickly. He walked up to Claire's tent and peeked in to see if she was sleeping.

"Come on in," her friendly voice told him.

"Hey mama," he sighed walking into her tent and sitting down. She was sitting on her bed holding Aaron.

"I just got him to quiet down," Claire informed him. "I'm just gonna put him in his crib."

She lowered Aaron carefully into the crib and looked at Sawyer.

"I take it you couldn't sleep, because you were thinking about how you're going to fail as a father?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's pretty much it."

"Sawyer," Claire began. "You're going to be a great father. I mean the way I see you interact with Aaron...you're adorable with him."

"I just started interacting with him Mama," he replied. "And it's not like anything I say or do is going to have an affect on his life...i'm not his father."

"Well you're the closest thing he's got to it," Claire quickly turned red. "I mean-"

"Thanks Claire," he stated.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything," Claire replied. "You're not Aaron's dad...but all I was saying is that you have kind of been hanging out with him lately."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I definitely have. But Claire-"

As he started talking she kissed him.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed quickly. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," he whispered. "It's ok Claire."

"No it's not," she said. "I mean come on. You and Kate are going to have a baby."

"Well it's not 100," he grinned.

"I told you that you can't smile at me like that," Claire smiled back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I should go."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll see you around."

"Definitely," he stated. He walked away from Claire's tent, but walked past his own tent and walked down to the water. He took off his shirt and went into the water. As he went into the water Claire followed him.

"Sawyer!" she yelled after him.

"What?" he hollered back.

"You shouldn't be swimming at night...alone," she said.

"I'm not swimming," he responded. "I just had to cool off."

"Ok," she nodded. "Goodnight."

"'night," he answered coming out of the water and walking back to his own tent.

He laid back down next to Kate and watched her sleeping. She noticed that he had come back and inched closer. She snuggled against him, still half asleep, and woke up when she noticed he was wet.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked, sitting up.

"I went for a swim," he told her.

"At this time?" she asked.

"I just...I was really hot, so I went to cool down," he replied.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "You've been so distant."

"What the past few hours?" he questioned.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, since I told you about-" she began.

"I know alright," he stated. "I-just go to bed."

"Fine," she murmured, rolling back over.

"Here," he mumbled. With her back to him he scooted toward her and put his arm around her.

"Just...don't," she sighed flinging his arm off of her.

"I'm sorry Kate," he told her. "I'm just-I don't want to talk about it."

"Well," she began. "Lemme know when you are ready to talk about it."

She let him put his arm back around her. After the next few days Sawyer continued to pretend that he was ok, but a few times he would go talk to Claire and she kept encouraging him to go to Kate. Finally one day Kate was in Sawyer's tent by herself, and she was crying. As Sawyer approached the tent her could hear her crying. He carefully entered the tent and Kate looked up with a gasp. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she stated.

"Come on Kate you can tell me," he replied placing his hand on her shoulder.

"OK...I'll tell you why I'm crying, if you tell me what's going on with you," she told him.

"Oh," he laughed. "Blackmail...Ok. Fine I'll tell you. I'm-I'm not sure about this whole baby thing."

"Hmm. Really?" she asked.

"I'm scared about bein' a dad ok?" he quietly said.

"Well, under normal circumstances I'd hug you and say that we'd be able to help each other," Kate began. "But-Sawyer the reason I'm crying is because I'm not pregnant. But I guess that's good news for you."

"Oh Freckles," he sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It's not good news. But I am relieved that we don't gotta worry about you dying."

"Don't you wanna know why I'm crying, and why I even care? I mean I wouldn't make the best mom either," she said.

"Ok well then why are you so upset by it?" he asked.

"Because," she whispered. "Now you don't have a reason to stay. I thought maybe if I was pregnant you wouldn't leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" he asked

"Because," she answered. "I dunno. I just I have this feeling that I'm not enough for you."

"That's not true," he told her. "I love you sweetcheeks. I would never leave you. And to tell you the truth I've been worried that you're gonna leave me for el jack-o."

"I don't think that will ever happen," she replied.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Um...because he's not my type," she answered.

"How can he not be your type? He's a hero, he's a doctor, he's-well he's not as cute as me, but not bad."

"Sawyer stop," Kate interrupted. "That's not my type. Besides, you're a hero too."

"Please don't say that," he shook his head. "So...do you wanna-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, but Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No Sawyer," she answered.

"Well come on," he replied.

"We already had one scare Sawyer, we don't really need another one," she informed him.

"So what now we're just going to spend every night cuddling?" he asked. "That's real fun."

"Oh come on, there's more to a relationship than just sex," she said.

"I'm aware," he stated. "But what fun is it without it?"

"There are other things we can do," she raised her eyebrows, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Sawyer I need to-" Claire pulled back the flap. "Oh, sorry."

"Claire, it's alright," Kate stated as Claire began to leave.

"I just wanted to know if you could calm Aaron down. But it's alright. He'll live," Claire told him, leaving the tent. Sawyer followed her out of the tent.

"It's ok," he responded. "I have a little bit of time."

"Do you mind if I come?" Kate asked.

"Of course not," Claire replied.

Three of them walked towards Claire's tent. When they got there Aaron was sleeping soundly in his crib.

"It don't seem like he needs to be read to Claire," Sawyer stared at Claire.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really think you should talk to Kate about, well you know," Claire stated.

"Yeah I already did," Sawyer glared harder at Claire and shook his head.

"Wait, you were talking about it to Claire?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but Kate-" he began, but before he could finish Kate was walking away from them. "Thanks."

"Sorry," she said looking at him. He shook his head and followed Kate.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was just really scared, and I wanted to talk to it, but I didn't want to upset you so I went to Claire."

"Sawyer, I love you, but we really have to be honest with each other if this is ever going to work," she told him.

"I know," he said. "That's why I had to tell you. I didn't want you to have to go through this alone any more, and frankly neither did I. So I'm sorry that I went to Claire...but we're just friends, and she's the only person besides you that I've ever really been able to talk to."

"Ok," she whispered. "But seriously Sawyer...this is a three strikes your out kind of thing. I'm going to give you another chance, but if you go to her again for one of your problems then...I can't do it. I can't watch the two of you get closer while we just drift apart."

"We're not drifting apart freckles," he assured her. "I love you ok. I don't love Claire. I'm just able to talk to her...that's all."

"Ok," she nodded. "But please try not to go to her first. Please."

"Yeah well, since I know that you're gonna be mad at me, then I'll try to come to you first," he stated. Kate smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just-"

"You're not gonna lose me," he assured her.

After that Kate and Sawyer were a lot better with each other. Kate started trusting Sawyer around Claire. One night Kate and Sawyer were laying side by side and Kate rolled over toward him.

"Sawyer?" she whispered.

"Yes love," he responded. She smirked at him.

"Love?" she asked.

"Oh shut up, just ask me what you wanna ask me," he stated.

"Ok. Um...I know this is an impossible question, but I really need to know something," she replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you ever want to have kids?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean down the road...Would you ever want a child?" she asked again.

"Well that depends. Do you want kids or somethin'?" he inquired.

"Well I never thought I'd make a good mom, so there was no way in hell that I would ever have kids, but...I dunno I've just been thinking about it lately," she told him.

"You wanna have a baby?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied. "I've just been...thinking about it."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No," she answered with a small chuckle. "I just wondered what you would do if I was."

"I would probably freak out a little bit, but I'd get over it. I'd try my best to be a good dad," he stated.

"Ok," she whispered. She placed her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

When Sawyer woke up the next day Kate wasn't in the tent. He smiled to himself and came out of the tent. He looked up and down the beach looking for her and she wasn't there. Then he went over to her tent and peeked inside. He walked up and down the beach searching for her and he couldn't find her. He quickly ran over to Claire's tent.

"Claire! Have you seen Kate this morning?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "You can't find her?"

"No," he answered. "She wasn't in our tent, and she's no where on the beach."

"Did you ask Jack?" she asked.

He quickly ran from Claire's tent and over towards Jack's.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen Kate?"

"No," Jack replied. "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Well she's gone, and I have to go find her," Sawyer told him.

"Ok...calm down. She probably just went to get more fruit," Jack calmly replied.

"No," Sawyer responded. "She wouldn't just leave without telling me...after all we've been through, she just wouldn't do that. I'm going into the jungle to find her.

"Why don't I come with you?" Jack asked. "I mean we both know you can't track worth a damn. Don't worry...I'm sure she's fine."

"She's strong, it's true, but Jack what if they took her?" Sawyer asked.

"Let's just get ready. I'll meet you at your tent in 10 minutes," Jack said.

"Ok," Sawyer sighed. He went back to his tent and started packing his backpack.

"Sawyer?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," he looked up at her.

"I want to come," she replied.

"No," he answered. "I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"I'm coming Sawyer!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm so sick of everyone treking out into the jungle, and all I do is sit on the beach with Aaron. I mean of course Aaron is my life, but I'm bored. So I'm going to come."

"And what about Aaron?" he asked.

"Well I think there's enough people on the beach to help watch him," Claire stated.

"Ok," he answered. "But Jack and I are leaving in about 5 minutes so you better be ready."

"I will be," she responded.

* * *

The three of them went into the jungle looking for some sign of a struggle. Sawyer spotted something on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. It was the tape he had given to Kate. 

"This is Kate's," he whispered. "They're making a trail for us. She didn't really keep it with her all the time...they must have made her take something with her..."

"What are you rambling about?" Jack asked.

"This tape," Sawyer sighed holding it up to Jack. "I gave Kate this tape. I know that she doesn't keep it with her all the time...that's just not her, she's not that sentimental. They must have taken it when they took her because they knew I'd come after her."

"How would they know that it's hers?" Jack asked.

"How do they know anything that they seem to know Jack?" Sawyer questioned back, leaning toward him somewhat threateningly.

"Guys, calm down," Claire stated. "If we're gonna find Kate we have to stick together and not fight."

"She's right," Jack sighed. "We have to find Kate."

"James Ford," a gruff voice from behind them stated. Sawyer spun around. "You're a smart fella. Now we have your girl."

"Let her go," Sawyer demanded. The man began to walk away. "Where are you going?!"

"To get her," the man stated. He went behind a tree and came back with Kate. She had her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Sawyer took a step forward.

"Don't!" the man exclaimed. "I'll shoot her right now."

Sawyer stepped back and looked at Kate. She looked terrified but tried to hide it.

"What do you want from us now?" Sawyer choked out.

"Nothing," he answered. "We are gonna keep her."

"What?" Sawyer asked. "What the hell are you talking about? We didn't do anything to you. We've stayed on our little part of the beach, and we haven't come anywhere near you."

"Well that's too bad," he told them. "We're going to keep her. We're going to hide her in the jungle. In 3 days you can come find her and if you find her and can rescue her we'll give her back...if you come any sooner than 3 days we'll kill her."

"Why are you doing this?" Claire asked.

"Because we can," the man answered.

"Can we say goodbye?" Jack asked.

"Well you better because you might never see her again," the man stated. Jack stepped forward.

"We're gonna get you back," Jack whispered. "I promise. We're not going to let them keep you."

She nodded and he hugged her. Claire stepped forward next and hugged her too. Then Sawyer stepped forward.

"Can you untie her?" Sawyer asked.

"Nope...sorry," the man replied.

"Please," Sawyer said. "I just want to hug her. And if anything goes wrong you can kill her."

"Well I see that you're not gonna do anything because you wouldn't tell me I could kill her," the man answered. He untied Kate and she flung her arms around Sawyer.

"Oh," he sighed. "Shh. It's ok. I promise we're gonna get you outta here."

"I have a confession," she whispered. "I know why they took me."

"Why?" he asked.

"They're going to do tests," she replied. "Remember how I was asking you about having kids last night?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well I lied when I told you I wasn't pregnant," she answered. "Because I am. I'm about 5 weeks actually."

"Oh," he sighed again and pulled her back into a hug. "I love you. You're going to be ok and so is the baby."

"I love you too," she sobbed.

"Ok that's enough," the man said. He took her by the arms and retied them behind her back.

"Wait!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"No, I gave you more than enough time," the man answered. He pulled Kate back in to the darkness and as he went he said..."And don't forget, you have to give us at least 3 days before you come searching for her. A day sooner and we'll kill her."

They were left in the middle of the jungle completely stunned. Sawyer was breathing quite heavily and Claire had tears streaming down her face. Jack looked like he was in shock.

"We're going to get her tomorrow," Sawyer told them. "I'm not going to let those freaks do anything to her or our baby."

"Sawyer," Claire began. "We can't. They're going to kill her."

"No they won't," he said. "They need her...she's pregnant, and they need her for testing."

"Sawyer I wouldn't test them," Jack stated.

"I can't just leave her with them!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I have to go back. I have to go get her."

"Please Sawyer," Claire whispered. "I know that 3 days seems like a really long time, but...please just wait...they might surprise you and kill her if you come too early...just to-"

"You don't understand Claire! They took her!" Sawyer yelled.

"I was standing right here," she calmly responded. "And how can you say I don't understand. If it weren't for those crazy people Charlie would still be alive. So screw you."

She walked away from him and started into the jungle.

"Sawyer I know this sucks," Jack began. "But I think Claire's right. We need to just chill for a minute. Maybe they won't do anything to her if we stay away for 3 days."

Sawyer stalked away after Claire. Claire wasn't walking nearly as fast as Sawyer was expecting.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"I know," Claire sighed facing him. "I know you're just scared, and worried about her...but seriously...just calm down for a minute."

"Did you hear her that she's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Claire answered. "Congratulations. It looks like you have a chance to prove to both yourself and Kate that you can be a dad."

Sawyer nodded, and they waited for Jack to catch up. The 3 of them arrived back at camp. By the time they came onto the beach with the help of Claire and Jack he had agreed to wait the 3 days.

**A/N: The others now have Kate! What will happen next? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so I know I kept going back and forth with the whole pregnant thing, but it's not gonna change now. She is pregnant and that's why the others have her.**

Sawyer walked towards his tent and crawled inside. It was weird not having her in there any more. He took a deep breath and laid down. He picked up a t-shirt of Kate's that was laying on the ground. He folded it and set it down again.

"Sawyer?" Claire poked her head into the tent. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," he sighed. "If they hurt her I swear to god..."

"I don't think they will," she assured him. "I mean it would be stupid. I really don't think they're going to do anything."

"Well I'm glad you're so sure," he answered.

"Ok, well I'll leave you alone now, I just wanted to see if you were alright," she stated.

"No wait," he said. "Please don't leave."

"You want me to stay here with you?" she asked.

"Well..." he began. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"If you want me to stay then I will," Claire replied. "I just wondered why."

"becauseididn'twanttobealone," Sawyer mumbled quickly.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I didn't want to be alone, ok?" Sawyer told her clearly.

"Ok," Claire answered. "I'll stay."

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Aaron called me mama the other day," Claire said with a large smile.

"Really? Well what else would he call ya...daddy?" Sawyer asked.

"No!" she laughed. "I mean he said his first word. I think it's really early...I mean he's only like 6 months old.

"Are you sure it wasn't just babbling?" Sawyer asked. "I mean that _does_ seem kind of advanced."

"Just let me think what I'm gonna think," she laughed even harder. "I don't care if it wasn't a real word...it sounded like it, so...shut up."

"Well alright," he sighed.

"Anyway it was just about the best thing ever," she replied.

"Are you tryin' to cheer me up?" he asked. She looked at him guiltily. "Cuz it just might work."

"Good," she nodded. "Kate's gonna be ok Sawyer...cuz she has to be ok, right?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" he asked. "I don't want to even think about it."

"Ok," she nodded. "So how about tomorrow we have a ping pong tournament. We can get everyone involved."

"Yeah," he answered. "That might be good...you know keep my mind off things."

"Totally," she stated.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Why do you keep kissin' me and then wishing it never happened?" he asked.

"Because, you're with Kate," she asnwered. "It's not that I wish it didn't happen. I just wish that I didn't feel like such a dumbass."

"You're not," he told her. "I understand."

"Yeah, well I understand that you're with Kate and that's it. I can't just throw myself at you. And I'm not that much of a slut so I just feel bad," Claire responded.

"Don't feel bad," he whispered. He took a small breath of air and he kissed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you," he answered. He kissed her again and then pulled back. "I know how you're feeling."

"How am I feeling?" she quietly asked.

"Confused," he asnswered. "Because you care a lot about Kate, but everytime you hang out with me all you want to do is kiss me. I feel the same way. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me because I love Kate so much and I would never want to hurt her, but I just..."

"You want to kiss me again?" she asked.

"Yeah," he stated. "But I can't. I can't."

He put his head down and shook it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and disappeared through the tent flap. Sawyer closed his eyes tightly and then laid back down and stared at the roof of his tent.

The next three days went by very slowly. The tension between Claire and Sawyer didn't get better. They ended up continuing to try to hang out, but only to make a plan to get Kate back. On the third day Sawyer woke up and walked over to Jack's tent.

"Are you coming with us to get Kate back?" Sawyer asked.

"Who's us?" Jack asked.

"Claire and I," Sawyer replied.

"You and Claire are going into the jungle alone? I think I better come," Jack laughed. "I mean something might happen to you two." (Although Sawyer heard 'something might happen with you two.)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Nothing is going to happen with me and Claire."

"I said something might happen _**to**_ you...meaning neither of you are very nature savvy so someone should come with you so you don't get lost."

"Oh," Sawyer sighed.

"You ready?" Claire asked hoisting her backback onto her shoulders.

"Yep," he answered. "Doctor Jack is gonna come."

"Well the more the merrier right?" Claire asked.

"I guess," Sawyer stated. They walked into the jungle and decided to start where they found her 3 days ago. Sure enough she was sitting on the ground tied up and gaged. It looked like she was sleeping, but Jack, Sawyer and Claire all knew that she wasn't just sleeping.

"Kate?" Jack knelt next to her and felt her pulse. "She's ok. Well she's alive at least."

"Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "You're alright."

Sawyer put her hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Sawyer don't move her," Jack said. "She could have some sort of head injury."

Kate sat up slowly and opened her eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered. "They gave me some sort of drug to make me pass out...Sawyer?"

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I'm here," he whispered back. "What did they do to you?"

She began to stand up with the help of Sawyer.

"Nothing really," she answered. "Just some weird testing stuff. Aparently I'm healthy, and so is the baby. They don't expect anything to go wrong...till the second trimester at least."

Claire and Sawyer kept looking at each other on the way home and when they finally got there Sawyer decided that he would have to tell Kate about what happened.

"Kate I have to tell you something," Sawyer said.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Something happened when you were gone," he replied.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"I kissed Claire," he quickly stated.

"You kissed her?!" she asked.

"Yes but-" he began.

"Sawyer I told you before 3 strikes and I'm done. So I'm done," Kate responded standing up. "I'm just done."

"Kate wait!" he exclaimed as she left his tent. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled. She walked quickly toward her tent, but then she spotted Jack sitting on the beach. She stalked over to him and quickly pulled him to a standing position.

"Kate, what are you-" Jack began, but Kate crashed her lips against his. He pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting even," she replied looking over her shoulder. Sawyer was right behind her. He took her by the arm and dragged her back down the beach.

"Let go!" she screamed squirming away. "Leave me alone!" She continued to fight him off without much success and finally he grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I just-I had to tell you. And I know that you said 3 strikes and I'm out, but please just give me another chance. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you for anything in the world. I was just in a really weird place and I was worried about you and us, and everything else, and Claire-she was just being really understanding about it, and she helped me realize that everything was going to be ok, and something happened to me...I just-I got this urge to kiss her so I did, and it was a horrible thing to do and I will never forgive myself if it made me lose you."

"Sawyer shut up," she whispered. "Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I know you just told me that you love me, but what about Claire...do you like her, or do you love her?"

"I don't love her like I love you," he replied. "I just want everything to be done with. I'm going to stop talking to her and seeing her and I'm going to concentrate on you. I'm going to love you and take care of you and not go anywhere near Claire. She's not anything to me."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "I know that she's something to you. She's your friend Sawyer and she was just trying to help you through it right? Well I want to make this perfectly clear...I'm going to give you another chance against my better judgement...you don't have to stay away from Claire, but if I find out that you've kissed her or she's kissed you, or whatever...we're done...for good and I'm not going to give you another chance...that's a promise."

"Ok," he whispered. "That's fair."

"All it was, was a kiss right?" she asked.

"That's all, I promise," he told her with a small smile.

"Ok, well now I have something to tell you," she responded. She sat down in the sand and took Sawyer by the hand.

**Flashback-3 Days ago.**

Kate was sleeping next to Sawyer and she woke up as she heard someone whisper her name. She figured that it was Sawyer so she opened her eyes and smirked.

"What do you want?" she asked. She realized that Sawyer was still fast asleep and snoring softly. Then she heard it again_...Kate..._She knew that she was never going to be able to get to sleep if she kept hearing someone whispering her name. She put on her jeans and left the tent.

"Get some boots on and come with me, or I'll kill you and your little boyfriend," a man whispered into her ear. She let out a large breath of air.

"Oh and don't go tellin' him that you're leaving. You have to just get the boots and leave," he threatened. She carefully went into the tent and took her boots. She sat on the ground putting her boots on and staring at the man. When she was done he roughly grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. He tied her up and walked with her into the jungle. He stopped suddenly and blindfolded her.

"Now you're going to listen to everything I say or I'm going to really hurt you," the man stated.

"Please don't hurt me," she practically wimpered. "I'm pregnant...don't hurt the baby."

"Oh Kate," the man began to laugh. "Of course you're pregnant. We already knew that. That's why we came to get you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about doing some experiments on you and the baby," he replied. "We aren't going to hurt you. We're going to just do some tests. Now the one thing we don't know is how far along you are...do you know?"

"Um, about 4 or 5 weeks I guess," she whispered. "I don't know for a fact though. Won't that be one thing that you test for."

"Sure but if you knew somewhat it would be better," he told her. "Ok, come on. We're going to just be fine."

Over the next 3 days Kate was put through a few tests...nothing that hurt her physically, but all she wanted to do was get back to Sawyer. As she waited for the doctor to return.

"Kate," the doctor quietly came into the room. "We are all done with any testing that we have to do...for now."

"I don't like the sound of that 'for now'," she replied.

"Well unfortunately we will have to come back during your second trimester...So probably in about 3 months. I think during your entire second trimester you're going to have to stay here with us," the doctor told her.

"Ok...but is everything ok for now?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Both you and the baby are healthy."

"Good," she whispered.

"Now we're going to have to give you this sleeping pill so that you don't know where exactly we're located," he told her.

**End Flashback**

"So they're just going to come back and take you?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess," she whispered.

"Well next time they come wake me up, and I'm coming too," Sawyer said.

"I can't," she sniffled. "They told me last time that I couldn't say anything or you'd die and so would I."

"Ok well please next time just ask if I can come too," he begged. "I'll do anything. I'll be tied up too...I just don't want to be away from you for the entire second trimester of your pregnancy...I mean what if something happens? What if you die while you're with them and I'm not there to say goodbye? I love you so much Kate and I can't lose you."

"Ok," she answered. "I'll talk to him about it."

"I want to make it perfectly clear that I'm never going to lose you again," Sawyer stated.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Just leave it alone."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What do you mean 'leave it alone'? Kate they took you. They could have really hurt you and I can't let that happen again. I'm not going to let them kill you. I have to always protect you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Just stop. You are really starting to annoy me. I get it ok...you feel guilty and your sorry for kissing Claire, but I get it...I really do, but seriously just back off."

"Ok," he whispered. "Fine."

He stood up and went into his tent and shut the flap tightly. He picked up his book and began to read.

Kate sat where Sawyer left her and swallowed hard. She put her head down on her knees and cried harder than she had since she was a kid. She looked at her feet and continued to let the tears fall to the sand. She saw a shadow fall over her.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Please. I'm too exhausted for round 3."

"Kate," Claire quietly stated. Kate let out a deep sigh and looked up at Claire.

"What?" she asked. Claire didn't say anything. "What do you want Claire?!"

"I want you to calm down," Claire said quietly.

"Shut up," Kate scoffed. "Sawyer told me what happened...Just leave me and him alone."

"No seriously," Claire replied. "I heard you and Sawyer fighting and he didn't deserve that. He spent the entire time you were gone worried about you and ready to go back and get you."

"Oh my mistake...I thought he spent the whole time making out with you," Kate responded.

"He didn't mean to," Claire told her.

"Oh what you tripped and fell onto his lips?" Kate asked.

"Real mature Kate," Claire continued. "No. What I mean is that he felt bad about it right after he did it. He just didn't know what to think or what to do Kate. Just talk to him."

"I already forgave him," Kate sighed.

"Yeah, but did you really?" Claire asked. "I mean I know that you told him you were going to give him another chance, but Kate you have to actually mean it and let him know that you do mean it."

Kate sighed again and nodded. She stood up and walked up to the tent. She pulled the flap of Sawyer's tent back and laid down next to him. The book he had been reading was resting on his chest. His glasses were still on, but his eyes were closed. Kate saw a small glint in the corner of his eye telling her that he had tears in his eyes that hadn't actually fallen. She reached over and picked up the book. Then she removed his glasses and cuddled against his chest.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "I just want to get _us_ back."

"Me too," he whispered back. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze.

**A/N: Ok...so I had to do another update because I finished this chapter kind of early and I don't really have another idea yet, so I need to give my brain some time to think without this idea floating around in it. Anyway PLEASE R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review if you have time. **

Kate emerged from the tent the next day leaving Sawyer still sleeping. She saw Jack sitting on the beach, and figured he had been there for a while. She knew that he didn't deserve what she did to him yesterday, so she went to apologize.

"This seat taken?" she asked.

"It's a free country," Jack sighed.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she told him. "I don't know what I was doing, I just wanted Sawyer to hurt as much as I did."

"So he kissed my sister huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"I can kick his ass," he offered. "I mean for the honor of my sister and of course for you too."

"No," she replied. "He didn't want to hurt me. He was just confused."

"Do you think he's gonna do it again?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "I hope not, but I know from experience that when you're drawn to someone it's hard to stay away. And when you want them, it's hard not to act on the your wants."

"Yeah, I know," Jack stated.

"Thank you for having good will power," Kate laughed. "I know that it hasn't been easy for you."

"Yeah well," Jack whispered. He looked up and toward Kate. "Sawyer's coming," he mumbled

Kate looked in the direction of Sawyer's tent and sure enough he was walking toward Jack and Kate.

"Hey," she said.

"Mornin'," Sawyer answered. "Do you wanna come down the beach with me?"

"Sure," she nodded. "See ya later Jack."

"Yep," he responded with a nod.

Sawyer took Kate by the hand and walked with her down the beach.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just hold your horses. I got this little idea from our Hobbit friend," he smirked.

"You know Sawyer, it might be nice if you called him Charlie...show a little respect," she stated.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he replied. "I got this idea from Charlie. While you were off galavanting with Locke and Sayid he set up a pinic for himself and Claire."

When Kate spotted the picnic that Sawyer had set up she looked at him and smiled. There was a blanket, candles, and a small amount of food.

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"I'm normally not the romantic type," Sawyer began.

"No, really?" she sarcastically remarked.

"But I know that you said you wanted to get us back to where we were. I just thought maybe this would help," he told her.

She sat down, and Sawyer followed quickly.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "Well almost. Sayid came with me to gather the coconuts...and Hurley gave me the blanket."

"Sawyer," she breathed and looked down.

"What is it?" he asked taking her hand.

"I missed you so much," she told him.

"Well I missed you too darlin'," he replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said. "I don't want them to take me again. And they're going to and I can't do anything about it."

"Well maybe it will be better if they did take you," he stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I mean, maybe they can do something to stop you from dying," he sighed. "I don't want to even think about it, but lets just talk about it for a second."

"Either way I'm gonna die Sawyer," she answered. "I'm-"

"No," he shook his head. "We're gonna figure it out, but you're not gonna die."

"Sawyer, they told me there was nothing they could do," she said. "I know that I'm going to die, and I came to terms with that while I was gone."

"Well I haven't come to terms with it, and I never will," he told her. "So we're gonna figure something else out. What about Juliet? Was she there?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "She's the one who told me that every one of her patients have died."

"Did she tell you that she was going to try and help you?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate responded. "She's gonna come back and take Sun in about a month and a half, and then a month later she's gonna come get me."

"Well she seems to be pretty practical most of the time...as much as I hate to admit it, but maybe she would let me and Jin come."

"Maybe," Kate stated. Sawyer stood up and brought Kate with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in one place. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I want to go to the waterfall," Kate told him.

"You do?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because the waterfall will make everything ok again," she said.

"Ok," he nodded. He took her by the hand and they went into the jungle. When they came upon the waterfall Kate smiled widely. She went over to the edge, sat down, and dangled her feet into the water. Sawyer sat next to her, and instead of just dangling his feet in he slid into the water.

"Come on Freckles," he urged her.

"No," she shook her head.

"What? Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Not of the water," she told him.

"You're afraid of the bodies?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"They ain't gonna hurt ya," he stated. She rolled her eyes and watched him swim on his back. He dunked his head under. She tried to look for him but she couldn't see him under the water. Before she could take her feet out of the water Sawyer grabbed on to her ankles. He didn't pull her in but he came up for air. He looked at her mischievously.

"Sawyer, don't," she smiled trying to pull her leg from his grip.

"You can either come in willingly or I'm gonna have to pull you in," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you said that the waterfall was going to make everything better...what fun is it just starin' at it," he said.

"I'm not coming in willingly," she responded.

"Fine," he pulled her halfway in and then reached up and put his arm around her waist to pull her the rest of the way in. She finally gave in, not only because she had to, but because she had to admit that being in his arms felt amazing. She swam under the water and tried hard to not open her eyes. She almost made it, and as she was coming up for a breath she opened her eyes. The airplane seats were still there, but there were no bodies.

"Sawyer, where are the bodies?" she asked as she came up for air.

"Gee, Freckles, I dunno," he stated.

"You burried them?" she asked.

"No," he replied. He swam over to the rocks to climb up by the waterfall.

"Seriously what happened to them?" she questioned.

"Sayid and I burried them a little while after we found the waterfall," Sawyer told her. "Now come on!"

She swam after him and they both climbed up right next to the waterfall. Sawyer saw a small cave behind the waterfall and pulled Kate into it. He brushed the wet hair from her face and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Tex," she said back.

"Freckles, I'm from Alabama," he told her.

They spent the rest of the day getting reaquainted at the waterfall. It was beginning to get dark when Kate finally stood up from Sawyer's arms and told him they should probably get back to the beach.

"People ain't gonna worry about us," he stated. "All we have right now is each other."

"Ok, but we still can't just live here at the waterfall," Kate replied.

"Why not?" he asked. "The doc made people live at the caves. We could live here."

"It would be boring just the two of us first of all, and second of all what would we eat?"

"We could go back to the beach once a week for supplies, and on the comment that it would be boring...I don't think it would be," he said. "We could have a lot of fun with just the two of us. And if we were here, we could hide out from those freaks that are gonna come take you again."

"I thought you said it might be good since then they might be able to save me," Kate reminded him. "Besides if we lived here wouldn't you miss everyone?"

"Miss everyone?" Sawyer asked. "Who's to miss? You're my only friend on this rock."

"What about Claire?" she inquired.

"I told you...she doesn't mean anything to me," he said.

"Sawyer, it's ok to care about someone other than me," Kate stated. "I mean you and I both know that I care a lot about Jack. So you don't have to feel guilty for caring about her."

"Well ok, fine...maybe me and Claire are sort of friends, but I'm not gonna miss her when I have you," he replied.

"Ok," she sighed. "But we're still going home. I don't want to live here. It's just a special place we can come to have fun every once and a while."

"Alright," he responded. "You win. We can go back."

"Good," she exclaimed. When they arrived on the beach it was already dark. There was a group of people sitting by a bon fire talking and laughing. As Sawyer and Kate approached the fire no one really noticed. Kate and Sawyer exchanged glances and then walked away towards Sawyer's tent.

The next couple days went by with Kate and Sawyer being mostly on their own. Every once in a while they'd sit by a communal fire, but usually people would get up and leave when they would sit down. Kate couldn't figure it out. Sawyer didn't really care. One day Kate spotted Sun sitting on her own so she went over to talk to her.

"Sun?" she asked. "What's going on with everyone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kate," Sun answered.

"Come on," Kate sighed. "Everyone has been avoiding me and Sawyer. Why is that?"

"Because you didn't even bother to tell us," Sun replied.

"Tell you what?" Kate asked. "I have no idea what is going on."

"You went and told Sawyer that they were going to come back and take me and then come back and take you too. And instead of thinking that it might be a good idea to come tell me, you spent two days hanging out with Sawyer and getting into petty fights with him.," Sun stated.

"That's what all of this is about?" Kate questioned. "Look Sun I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't really know how."

"Well do you know when they are coming?" Sun asked.

"No," Kate answered. "I have no idea what day they're coming. Sometime during your second trimester."

"Well I'm going to start my second trimester sometime within the next couple weeks," Sun told her. "So I guess they'll be taking me kind of soon huh? I will be 3 months pregnant next week."

"If it makes you feel any better they're coming to take me too," Kate stated. "So at least in another couple months you won't be there alone."

"Will they let us bring Jin and Sawyer?" Sun asked.

"I dunno," Kate replied. "I hope so."

After Kate apologized to the rest of the group, people began to talk to her again. The next week Juliet came into camp and took Sun. She allowed Jin to come with her under the condition that he would let them do the necessary testing.

The night Sun left with Juliet, Sawyer was sitting outside of his tent waiting for Kate to get back from playing cards with Jack. He heard someone come up from behind him, and he had a distinct feeling that he knew who it was.

"Hey," Claire greeting him. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Thanks," she smiled. As she sat down Sawyer noticed that she was holding Aaron.

"Hey buddy," Sawyer looked at the baby and then towards Claire. "So what's up?"

"I just miss hanging out with you," Claire told him. "And I know things are really awkward right now, but please, just hear me out."

Aaron reached his hands up and was reaching for Sawyer's face.

"And what's up with you?" he asked the baby.

"Dada," Aaron cooed and smiled. Claire looked at Sawyer slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"Don't be," Sawyer replied. "Hey little man."

He took Aaron from Claire and held him out.

"Dang he's gettin' cuter by the day," he said.

"Yep," Claire nodded. "Thanks."

Claire looked up and saw Kate walking toward them.

"I better go," Claire whispered. Sawyer looked in the direction that Kate was coming from and he gave Claire a small nod. Claire stood up and went back to her tent.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, as she took Claire's spot.

"Nothin'," Sawyer answered.

"Ok," Kate began. "But that's what you started with last time and it ended up being that she kissed you."

"She just misses having someone for Aaron," Sawyer told her. "I mean she wants us to be friends again."

"Well Sawyer I never told you not to be friends with her," Kate scoffed.

"I know you didn't say it Freckles, but I know that's what you want," he said. "I love you too much to hurt you again, so I'm just doing what's best for all of us."

Over the next couple weeks, Kate was beginning to get very nervous waiting for Juliet to come back for her. Sawyer had gone into the jungle to pick some fruit, because he insisted that Kate shouldn't be climbing trees. After he had left she watched as Claire followed him. She immediately stood up and followed as well. She followed far enough back so that Claire didn't see her.

"Sawyer!" Claire called after him when they were deeper into the jungle.

"Claire what are you doin' here?" Sawyer sighed

"I came to see if you wanted help," she told him.

"You can't be here," he said.

"What do you mean I can't be here?" she asked. "I am aren't I? It's pretty easy."

"Claire, go back to camp," Sawyer demanded.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you saying that we really can't be friends any more?"

"Claire I want to be friends with you," Sawyer said. "And that's not a good thing. I never want to be friends with anyone."

"So for you it's kind of like, it's all or nothing?" Claire asked. "You and I can't just be friends?"

"I can be just friends with some people, but not with you," he told her. "You don't understand. I love Kate so much. I never want her to hurt again, but if I stay friends with you and we continue to hang out...I will hurt her."

Kate watched from behind a small tree. She could hear most of what was being said. Claire leaned forward and looked like she was going to kiss him. Before their lips could touch Kate ran from the scene. She ran as fast as she could back to the beach. The next thing she remembered was that the jungle floor was no longer beneath her.

"Claire don't," Sawyer whispered right before their lips touched. He backed away and looked at her apologetically. They heard the scream piercing through the jungle and ran toward it. Sawyer ran much faster than Claire, but he wasn't about to wait for her. He knew that voice. He ran and came to the cliff.

"No," he said out loud.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed.

"Kate?" he went to the side of the cliff and she was hanging on to one of the roots.

"Help," she sobbed. Sawyer laid down on the ground and edged himself to the side of the cliff. He grabbed on to her arm tightly and pulled her back. Sawyer held her in his arms as she cried.

"I saw you," she whispered. "I can't do it any more. You're free. Just go be with her."

"Hey," he whispered back. "I don't want to be with Claire. Did you hear us too? Didn't you hear me say that I couldn't hurt you?"

"Yes I did, but then why did you let her kiss you again?" Kate asked. "You did hurt me."

"I didn't kiss her," Sawyer told her. "She was about to kiss me and I pushed her away. And then 20 seconds later we heard you scream."

"Sawyer," Claire came through the trees breathing heavily. "Wait up."

Claire sat on the ground next to them, and continued to catch her breath.

"Stay away from him," Kate said through clenched teeth. "You know I thought I could handle it if you two still wanted to be friends, but I'm sorry I can't. I want you to stay away from the father of my child."

Claire stared at her for a minute and then stood up and nodded. Sawyer sighed heavily and continued to hold Kate.

"You're ok," he whispered. As soon as he said that Kate passed out. Sawyer could still feel her breath on his bare skin, and he could feel her heart beating, so he knew that she wasn't dead, but she had definitely fainted. Sawyer picked her up and walked with her back to camp. He placed her inside his tent and placed a wet cloth on her forehead. He began to try to wake her, but nothing was really working. He thought it would be ok as long as she was still breathing. He watched her sleep, and about 10 minutes later he realized that she wasn't breathing anymore. He sat up and began trying to give her mouth to mouth. He hadn't taken any type of health class in over 20 years so he had no idea what he was doing. He ran out of the tent and towards Jack's.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. "Jack!"

"What is it Sawyer?" Jack sighed.

"It's Kate," Sawyer stated. "She's not breathing."

"Well what hapepend?" Jack asked following Sawyer back to their tent. Sawyer told him the story. "You should have come to me first thing."

"I know," Sawyer whispered. "Please just help her."

Jack gave her CPR and she quickly began to cough and sputter. She looked at Jack and then at Sawyer.

"What happened?" she asked. Sawyer knelt next to her.

"How much do you remember? Do you remember falling?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "And you were hugging me, and I yelled at Claire to stay away from you."

"Well you passed out," he told her.

"Lemme check your pulse Kate," Jack said.

"She obviously has a pulse Jack-o...she's sitting up and talking."

Jack continued to check Kate's stats, until finally he left.

"Are you gonna stay away from her?" Kate asked. "Because I think I'm being pretty nice here. This is now what, your 4th chance, 5th chance? And I'm not doing it again."

"I told you I stopped her from kissing me," Sawyer said. "I couldn't do that to you again. I couldn't...so believe me or don't, but I think it's pretty much a garauntee that I'll be staying away from her. And yesterday Aaron called me dada."

"Aaron called you dada?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied. "It was weird. I can't be friends with her. I can't have Aaron thinking that I'm his dad."

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "This has nothing to do with Aaron. He deserves to have a man in his life and if you're a good dad to him then I think you should be."

"Kate just stop," Sawyer sighed. "I can't do this. You keep going back and forth on me. You don't want me to be friends with her, and then you don't, and now you want me to be Aaron's dad? Well I can't very well do that without being friends with Claire, now can I? So please, just tell me what to do here."

"I can't tell you what to do...you have to choose for yourself," she told him.

"Ok, well if I choose to keep hanging out with her does that mean that I lose you?" he asked. Kate didn't respond. "Ok. Well then I choose you. Of course I choose you."

Kate curled up next to Sawyer and fell to sleep. She had been sleeping for about 20 minutes, and when Sawyer was sure that she wasn't going to wake up he carefully left the tent. He walked briskly over to Claire's tent.

"I can't do this," he told her.

"You can't do what?" she asked.

"I can't lose her, and because of you I almost did," he explained. "I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you any more. And I'm sorry too because I don't think that Aaron deserves it, but I can't hurt her or lose her and if she catches us together again then I'm done."

"Ok," she nodded and swallowed hard. "I didn't mean for that to happen. For her to see us I mean."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered. "I will see you later."

"No...I guess you won't," she answered. He smiled weakly and went back to his tent. He laid down next to Kate and wrapped his arm around her.

**A/N: No more conmama for a while. I don't think that Sawyer would be stupid enough to go back on his word. But don't worry it's not over for good I promise. The next chapter I think will probably skip ahead to Kate and Sawyer being back with the others. R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks as always to my wonderful readers and reviewers.**

Kate and Sawyer gathered some stuff as Juliet watched.

"I'm really sorry about all this," she said. "But honestly I think it's for the best. I can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered. "Do you mind just shutting up for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered. "Sorry."

As they walked through the jungle Juliet stopped.

"Do you mind putting these on?" Juliet asked handing them both blindfolds.

"I don't suppose we actually have a choice?" Sawyer questioned.

"Not really," Juliet replied. Sawyer and Kate each took a blindfold and put them on. They had only been walking for about 10 more minutes before they came to a stop. Sawyer and Kate were put into a room that looked like a small hotel room. It had one bed, and even a bathroom.

"Hmm...homey," Kate sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, looks like we get a shower," Sawyer offered. "I know this sucks, but part of me agrees with Juliet. At least while we're here she can try and save you."

Sawyer and Kate spent the next few weeks with the others. They brought them breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It wasn't always the greatest food, but at least it was better than what they got back at camp. Kate would spend at least 2 hours a day being tested, for which Sawyer wasn't allowed to go to. Neither of them had seen any sign of Sun or Jin since they had been there, but they were assured that they were safe. They had been there a week and a hard knock came at the door. The person on the other end didn't wait for an answer and let themselves in. It was someone that Sawyer didn't recognize, usually Juliet came to get Kate for the testing.

"Kate are you ready?" the man asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. She started to leave with him.

"Wait," Sawyer protested. "Where's Juliet?"

"She's sick today," the man answered. "But we still have to do the testing for her to look at later."

Sawyer walked over to Kate and kissed her lips.

"If something doesn't seem right...run," he whispered into her ear. Kate waved at him and left. She was gone for longer than she ever had been before. She had been gone for 4 hours almost and Sawyer had began to pace wildly. The door finally opened.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. She came through the door holding her stomach.

"Sawyer," she sobbed.

"What did they do to you?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"I don't know," she continued to sob. "I don't know. I just feel sick. I ran away like you said."

"Did they do something to you or the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "But something's not right. Something is wrong."

"Ok, well I'll tell you what we're gonna do," he began. "We're going to that village and we're going to get Juliet."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He ran as fast as he could. He found the exit and quickly left.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I think I'm dying."

"No you're not," he breathed. "We have to find Juliet."

He saw that the village was very close to where they were. He laid Kate down on the grass.

"Juliet!" he screamed. "Juliet!"

Suddenly Juliet ran from one of the houses and toward Sawyer.

"What happened?" she gasped kneeling down next to her.

"I dunno," he replied. "I don't know! Just help her."

"Ok," Juliet said quickly. "Follow me."

Sawyer picked Kate back up and carried her into Juliet's house.

"They weren't supposed to do anything today," she told him.

"What?!" Sawyer yelled again. "They came and got her...they had her for over 4 hours. What the hell is going on?"

"Well I don't know," Juliet sighed. "But you got Kate here to me just in time. Sawyer she's in really bad shape."

"Is she gonna live?" Sawyer asked frantically.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I hope so."

"What about the baby?" Sawyer questioned looking at her seriously.

"Sawyer I don't know," she repeated. "But unless you shut up and let me concentrate I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Ok," Sawyer whispered. "What should I do?"

"Just shut up and hold her hand," Juliet replied. Juliet pulled out a syringe and was about to put it in Kate.

"What are you doing with that?" Sawyer asked.

"It's going to help her go to sleep," Juliet explained. "She's not going to want to be awake for this."

"She's going to lose the baby isn't she?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know Sawyer...shut up and let me work," she stated.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Juliet wait...Sawyer, don't let her take the baby."

"Darlin'...I'm gonna do everything I can, but if it's going to save you-"

"No," she shook her head. "All that matters is the baby."

"I'm not going to lose you both," he told her. "I'm just going to let Juliet do her job ok?"

He kissed her forehead and nodded to Juliet to put Kate to sleep.

"What's that?" he asked as Juliet pulled out some medieval looking tool.

"Sawyer you have to leave," Juliet stated.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sawyer if you want me to save her you need to leave," Juliet repeated. Sawyer looked at her, and she gave him an 'i'm serious' look. He stood up and walked out of the room. He sat outside in the hallway and put his head back in his hands. Juliet came back about 20 minutes later. Sawyer stood up quickly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she whispered.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Sawyer. I couldn't save her," she answered.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You were supposed to save her. You were supposed to be our last hope.

"I know," she answered. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that and go back in there and save her," Sawyer demanded.

"I can't," she answered. "She's gone."

"I want to go in and see her," Sawyer replied. "I'm going in to see her and I'm going to bring her back to the camp and give her the burial she deserves."

"I can't let you do that," she told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "And who's gonna stop me?"

"Him," Juliet pointed to the door and a big guy with huge arms was standing in the door way. "And him." She pointed to another man who was standing at the exit.

"Ok," he nodded. He choked back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes agian. "But this ain't over."

"Sawyer we will bring her to you in 2 weeks," she told him.

"2 weeks!" Sawyer exclaimed. "She needs to be buried today!"

"We're going to bury her here...I'll come get you in 2 weeks so that you can actually say your goodbyes."

"And what makes you think I'll stay away for that long?" he asked.

"Because if you don't we'll kill you," she stated.

"Do you think it even matters now whether or not I live?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "At least it should."

Sawyer left and went into the jungle. He headed for the beach and when he saw it he closed his eyes and hesitated before coming back. Claire saw Sawyer and was the only one who noticed that he was back. She decided that she wouldn't bother him right away, but where was Kate. She had to know. She stood up and followed him to his tent.

"You ok?" she asked.

"No," he replied honestly. "I'm not ok Claire."

He went into his tent and without inviting Claire with her, she went in.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"She's gone. She died," he answered.

"No," Claire whispered. "Oh Sawyer. I'm so sorry."

She put a hand on his back trying to comfort him. He continued to choke back the tears as she rubbed his back.

"She didn't deserve that Claire. She was finally getting to the point where she was excited about having the baby. Over the last few weeks we've been laughing about being parents and arguing over the stupid petty stuff. We came up with a list of names," Sawyer let a tear fall and then sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Claire reached her other arm up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered. "You're gonna be ok. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Kate's in a better place now."

"I don't think so," he answered. Claire sat there with her arms around Sawyer for about 5 minutes until he looked up again at her.

"Claire...will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything," she stated.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked.

"You know I can't," she answered. "You promised Kate."

"She's not here, and she's not going to be," he whispered. He kissed her and pulled her closer towards him. She kissed him back and could feel that his cheeks were damp from tears.

"Everything is going to be ok," she told him quietly. He laid down and pullled her on top of him. She kissed him softly and he started to pull her shirt off.

"Wait," she said sitting up. "This isn't what you want."

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes it is."

"Sawyer...you're just upset about Kate and the baby," she stated. "And-"

He captured her mouth again with his. She gave in for another minute. She had wanted him to kiss her like this for so long, but knowing about Kate...this wasn't right.

"No," she said again. "Stop."

Sawyer let her go, but she didn't imediately leave. She looked at him sympathetically as he put his head back down in his hands.

"Sawyer," she began. She put her hand on his back again.

"Don't say anything," he replied.

"I just know that you're going to regret it if we did anything. And I don't want to be some stupid regret," she told him.

"Dammit," he whispered. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she smiled. "It was nice to feel needed...even if it was some ploy to make you feel better."

"It hurts so much," he closed his eyes.

"I know," she nodded. She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him into a hug. Then she stood up and left the tent. Sawyer laid back down and put his head in the sand.

The next 3 weeks Sawyer waited for Juliet to come get him. He was so sure that she had said she would be back in 2 weeks. He was sitting on the sand looking out towards the sun which was sinking into the water.

"I'm back," Kate whispered into his ear. Sawyer spun around to see her standing in front of him. Her belly had a small bump, but he could definitely tell that she was still pregnant Her hair was cut to her chin and she had a bag full of new maternity clothes. Kate smiled at him and shook her head.

"Kate!" He exclaimed. He jumped up off the sand and grabbed Kate into a hug. "That lying bitch! She told me that you died."

"I don't know why she lied to you, but as soon as you left she told me that you had to leave. She told me that it would be the best if I stayed till I got through my 2nd trimester," Kate explained. "She told me that she could work a lot better if you weren't there."

"Are you even through your second trimester though?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Almost...another week or so and I'll be in my 7th month...I escaped. I got away. Oh and I know about you and Claire, and it's ok. Well it's not ok, but I get it."

"Wait what?" he asked.

"Juliet told me," Kate said. "She told me about it. She followed you when you left and listened outside of the tent...she kind of recorded it actually."

"And you're not mad?" he asked.

"Oh believe me...I was pissed," she stated. "But I guess I get it. I mean I get that you were just really hurting and confused, so you went to someone that you could turn to. And then Juliet went on to tell me that you thought I was dead...now it kinda pissed me off again that you would make out with Claire the day I was dead, or the day you thought I was dead, but then I realized it was probably because you were just hurting so much and you needed something to comfort you. I wish you hadn't done it, but I've mellowed out a lot. I've gotten used to my hormones...I dunno...I guess I'm not as emotional."

He pulled her back into another hug and stood with her silently thanking Juliet for keeping Kate and the baby safe, and also cursing her for lying to him.

"I have some news about Sun too," she told him. "She's fine. She didn't die, but they still have both her and Jin because they're still doing experiments on her. She's going to have the baby in about a month."

"I'm so glad that you're ok," Sawyer whispered, still stunned that Kate was back.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asked.

"I don't care, I just want to hold you here forever," he told her. "I don't deserve to be forgiven," he whispered.

"Sawyer, stop being so dramatic," she laughed. "You love me right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well then that's all that matters," she told him.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. He glared at her and pulled her into the sand.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"They told me that you were with Claire," she replied. "One of the guys came into my room and told me that you were with Claire so I-I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" he backed away from her.

"Well no," she shook her head. "He kissed me, but I didn't stop him. And then I did. I pushed him away, and then Juliet came and told me the truth."

"One of those discusting scumbags kissed you and you didn't stop it?" he asked.

"No, but Sawyer...I was just scared and confused...just like you. They made me believe that you were with her," she explained. "I mean they kept talking about Aaron and about how you were staying in her tent...and how you would rock the baby with her and you were having a lot of fun. They had so many details."

"So why did the guy even kiss you then?" he asked.

"Well I started to cry and he reached out and lifted my chin, and he just...he kissed me," she told him. "He leaned in and kissed me. At first I backed away, but he told me that you weren't going to care...that you thought I was dead and you still moved on, so I just...I kissed him back, but I couldn't stop thinking about you and when you find out that I'm alive...I couldn't hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh," he whispered. "Oh Freckles, of course I can forgive you."

"So what about you and Claire?" she asked.

"I haven't even talked to her since we-since I almost-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"I already told you," Kate began. "I get it. And you didn't do anything right?"

"No, but I would have," he told her. "If Claire hadn't stopped us-"

"I don't believe that," Kate said. "I know that you would have stopped. You would have realized that it was wrong...and you would have realized eventually that I was alive. Look in your heart of hearts...you knew I wasn't dead."

"Well Juliet told me that you were dead. I wanted to bring you back here so we could have some sort of memorial for you and she wouldn't let me," he stated.

"That should have tipped you off right there...she wouldn't let you take me?" Kate asked with a small chuckle.

"She said she would kill me if I tried...well these two men were going to," he replied. "And believe me I would have gladly done it. Since you were dead, or since I thought you were dead, I just didn't have any kind of reason to live. But then I kept hearing you say 'Don't be stupid Sawyer'...'keep living for yourself.' So I just decided that I would wait for Juliet. She said she was coming to get me in 2 weeks so I could say goodbye."

"2 weeks?" Kate asked. "You weren't allowed to say goodbye to me for 2 weeks."

"Well obviously she knew you were alive, and she didn't want me coming anywhere near their little camp to see you," Sawyer said. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I am," she smiled.

"I see that you got your hair cut," he smirked. He touched her hair with his fingertips.

"Yep. I just wanted it to be easier," she responded.

"I like it," he told her.

"Thanks," she nodded. "Now...I think I better go see everyone else. Let them know I'm alive and ok."

"No," he shook his head. "You ain't goin' nowhere."

He pulled her over toward him and placed his arms around Kate's stomach.

"Come on," she laughed. "What about Jack?"

"Jack didn't even notice when I came back," Sawyer responded.

"Well Sawyer, did you go and tell him that you were back?" she asked. "My guess is you came back to camp and went into your tent and closed yourself off to everyone."

"Well you would have too if the love of your life was dead," he replied.

"Yes, but you didn't close yourself off to _everyone_ now did you?" Kate asked.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down am I?" he questioned.

"Well that's what you get," she answered. "I will forgive you, but I have all rights to bring it up anytime I want."

"Ok, but just so you know, I have all rights to bring up the fact that at least Claire isn't some scumbag jerk that kept us hostage," he said.

"Ok, ok," she sighed. "Now, can I go tell people that I'm back?"

"No," he whispered. He stood up and pulled Kate up with him. He pulled her into the tent and laid down. He kissed her lips and pulled her toward him. Sawyer put his hand on her stomach and continued to kiss her softly.

**A/N: So I have to give props to SassyLostie for the inspiration. She gave me some of the ideas and then I changed them a little. Also I was totally going to have her be dead, but then I decided that I couldn't do it...haha. If you want me to keep goin' please R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter will have more skate fluff, and conmama & Kate and Claire friendship.**

As Kate and Sawyer laid there cuddling they kept smiling at each other.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he asked. "I thought about you everyday."

"Except that first day when you were making out with Claire," she smiled widely.

"Ok," he scoffed. "Maybe that's true...but I'm sure that you weren't thinking of me when you were kissin' that Other because if you were we're really gonna have a problem."

"Ok, ok, truce," she stated.

"Freckles," he whispered. "You don't have to be so ok with me kissin' Claire. I know you're not."

"Well I'm not ok with it Sawyer, but considering that I kissed someone I barely knew, I figure we're pretty even," she replied.

**Flashback**

During the 3 weeks that Kate and Sawyer were together weren't great, but she was glad that she always would come back to Sawyer at the end of the testing. The day David came to get her she knew something wasn't right. She could barely remember what had happened as she woke up in Juliet's house. It was the next day.

"Juliet what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Sawyer had to leave," Juliet told her. "We had to make him leave...he's too much of a distraction for you here."

"And he was alright with that?" Kate asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well, not really, but we persuaded him to," Juliet replied.

"How?" Kate asked.

"That's not important," she said. "But Kate I have to tell you something...Sawyer kissed Claire again."

What?" Kate chuckled, not believing what Juliet was saying. Then Juliet played the audio of Sawyer and Claire talking.

"I can't believe that," she whispered. "Why would he do that to me?"

"I don't know, Kate," Juliet stated. "But what's important is that he stopped himself. And I'm pretty sure he feels bad about it."

After that conversation Kate lost some faith in Sawyer. She tried to put herself in that situation, but it was hard. Why would he betray her? She spent the next 2 weeks alone in her room. Everyday when they would come get her to do the testing she missed Sawyer more. She missed him telling her a stupid joke, and coming up with stupid names for their kids. Juliet came into her room one day.

"David should be here in a little bit. He's going to take some blood," Juliet stated.

"Ok," she nodded.

"He's nice to you right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah," Kate answered. "He's a good guy. I mean I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's really helped me through missing Sawyer."

"Really?" she questioned. "How?"

"I don't know, he just...he talks to me, let's me know that they're not going to hurt me," Kate responded. "It's weird, but I trust him."

"Ok," Juliet nodded. She left the room and sure enough about 10 minutes later David came in.

"Hey there," he greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good," she nodded.

"Now you know I'm not going to hurt you right?" he asked. "I'm just gonna take some blood, and then I'll be on my way."

"Thanks," she said. He took the blood from her arm and then set the samples in the small box he had brought with him.

"Kate," he began. "I know this is none of my business, but what are you doing with such an asshole?"

"What do you mean, Sawyer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Because I love him," she told him simply. "He's a good man."

"Well if he was such a good man he could keep it in his pants and wait for you patiently," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, Juliet told me not to tell you, but I think you deserve to know," he began again. "Sawyer is with Claire. He's been sleeping in her tent every night."

"How do you know that?" she inquired.

"We have our ways Kate," he answered. "He's been really open about it. Everyone on the beach knows. He's been taking care of that baby a lot too. He loves her. He fell in love with her."

Kate dropped her head and swallowed. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. David reached over and brought her eyes to his. He leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back slightly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm making you feel better," he replied simply. He went to kiss her again and this time she wrapped her arms around him. Then her mind began to wander, and it fell where it always does...Sawyer.

_What the hell are you doing? You love Sawyer. And Sawyer loves you. He's only with Claire because he's lonely. He loves you. He loves you._

She pushed back on him.

"Wait," she said. "I can't do this."

David smiled at her and left. Minutes later Juliet came in the room.

"Kate I am so sorry," she quickly told her.

"About what?" Kate asked.

"About David. I'm going to tell you everything. I'm going to tell you the truth," Juliet stated.

"So you haven't been telling me the truth?" she questioned.

"I've kept some things from you," Juliet admitted. "But I'm going to tell you everything now. First of all Sawyer isn't with Claire. I know for a fact that he's spent these past 2 weeks mourning your death."

"Mourning my death?" she asked.

"We told him that you died," Juliet responded.

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well we needed him to believe there was no point on coming back."

"You're crazy," Kate told her. "So Sawyer isn't with Claire, and he's just on the beach all by himself."

"Well Kate he has everyone else there to help him through it," Juliet replied.

"Come on Juliet," Kate scoffed. "You know that Sawyer isn't going to turn to anyone else for help. He's in pain. I have to go back. I have to tell him that I'm alive."

"I agree," Juliet nodded. "In one week I'll help you escape."

**End of Flashback**

"Am I allowed to leave now?" she asked.

"Why are you so anxious to get away from me?" he questioned. "I thought that you missed me too."

"I did miss you," she assured him. "But what about everyone else. Doesn't everyone think I'm dead?"

"No," he whispered.

"What?!" she asked. "You didn't tell everyone?"

"No," he told her. "I couldn't. I told Claire and that's it."

"How could you not tell people?" she asked.

"Because Kate," he began. "How could I have explained to anyone that I just let you die? I just let you die, and...there was no way that I was going to be able to tell anyone. I was just going to wait till Juliet came. She told me that she was going to come and get me so that I could come say goodbye."

"You didn't_ let_ me die," Kate assured him. "The last thing I remember is you telling me that you weren't going to lose me."

"And I lost you anyway," he mumbled.

"But you didn't," she whispered. "I'm right here."

"That is precisely why I'm not going to share this with anyone else. You can tell people in the morning. Say that you snuck into my tent last night after everyone was a sleep. No one thinks you're dead. They just think you're still with them," he stated.

"Ok," she nodded. "I'll stay here."

They spent the rest of that afternoon and night, talking, and teasing each other. They were kissing when both of them heard someone outside of his tent.

"Sawyer," Claire began. "Don't worry I'm not gonna come in, but I just wanted to say that I know you've been avoiding everyone, especially me, but please just think about coming to have dinner with us."

"Claire wait," Kate stated.

"Shh! Freckles," Sawyer whispered.

"Kate!" Claire entered the tent. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead! When did you get back?"

"About what 4 hours ago Sawyer?" she asked.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Claire exclaimed, giving Kate a hug.

"Thanks," Kate replied.

"Sawyer really missed you Kate," Claire told her. "He would sit on the beach every day by himself, either reading, or gazing blankly into the water. He wanted nothing to do with anyone."

"'Cept you," Kate answered.

"What?" Claire asked a little annoyed, but still laughing somewhat.

"I know that he kissed you," she informed her with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Claire said. "I didn't-"

"No," Kate began. "I know that you didn't. I mean yeah I'm sure you kissed him back, but he started it."

"How do you know?" Claire asked.

"I was able to hear the entire conversation. Juliet recorded it," she stated.

"What a bitch," Claire replied.

"Anyway, I forgave him," she continued. "And you too."

"Thanks," Claire said. "And don't worry...I've been staying away from him since...and I think especially since you're back I really will stay away."

"Claire," Kate sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay away from him. He's a big boy."

"Yes I am," Sawyer spoke for the first time and sat up behind Kate.

"Anyway," Kate continued. "If you guys want to hang out I'll be ok with it...as long as you're just talking and just friends."

"He won't wreck things with you again," Claire stated. "As much as he missed you, I really don't think he'd be that stupid."

"I'm so glad that you ladies have me all figured out," Sawyer replied.

"So can we all just be friends again?" Kate asked. "Cuz I honestly do miss your friendship Claire."

"You do?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I mean I liked when we used to hang out. I do miss it."

"Ok," Claire responded. "So friends?"

"Yeah," Kate laughed. Claire hugged Kate again and then quickly stood up.

"I'll see you guys around then," Claire replied.

"Are you sure that Claire didn't tell anyone?" Kate asked. "I mean, about me being dead?"

"I dunno Freckles, but I'm sure she'd be glad to tell everyone that you're back and we're getting reaquainted," he answered. He laid back down and took Kate with him. Kate rolled her eyes but snuggled against him anyway.

**A/N: Ok...I just wanted everyone to get along! haha. I hope you all liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who thought it was done. I realized that at the end my a/n did kind of sound like it was over...you'll know when it's done because it'll say The End...I'm gonna keep going as long as people keep asking for more.**

The next morning Kate and Sawyer walked up to the kitchen together.

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yeah," she laughed, and Jack hugged her.

"How's everything?" he asked reffering to the baby.

"Good I guess," she told him. "I mean I had no problems while I was there."

"Kate did they tell you that you were in the clear and you could come home?" Jack asked.

"No," she answered. "But what does that matter Jack? I had to get away from there. I had to get back to Sawyer."

"Well what happens if you need a doctor?" he asked.

"It's a good thing that we have one living on the beach then," she replied. "What's wrong with you? I had to get back here. I couldn't let them keep me away from Sawyer, well and everyone else any more."

"You escaped from them just to get back to Sawyer?" Jack asked. Sawyer smiled at her and then looked towards Jack.

"Look I know you're with him," Jack began. "And I obviously can't do anything about it, but I don't think that Sawyer would have wanted you to risk your life to get back here. He would have rather you stayed for another 3 months and be alive, then stay here and possibly die."

"You don't understand what it's like," she stated.

"Excuse me but if you recall I was taken too, Kate. I know that you remember visiting me and begging for Sawyer's life," he said.

"That's not what I mean," she sighed. "Of course I remember that the Others had you too at one point, but you at least found a friend. Juliet?"

"Well Freckles," Sawyer began. "If I do remember from what you said last night...you found a friend too."

Kate let out a small laugh and shoved Sawyer with her elbow.

"Look Jack that's not the point," she told him. "I needed to get back to Sawyer. I just-I had to."

"Ok," he responded. "I'm just glad you're ok. I'll be here if you need me. And Sawyer seriously if anything happens to her you have to come get me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because sometimes you want to do things on your own," Jack replied.

"Alright," Sawyer sighed. "You got me there, but considering this is Kate we're talking about you don't have to worry about me trying to heal her on my own."

"Ok," Jack said. "I'll see you later Kate." He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked back down the beach. Kate and Sawyer got their food and walked down toward their tent. On the way there Sawyer gently pushed Kate's shoulder. She glared at him and shoved him. He went to shove her back, but she put her arms up.

"You can't touch me," she told him. "I'm in delicate condition."

"Oh," he scoffed. "Whatever." He shoved her gently. He sat in the sand and Kate sat next to him.

"After we eat you're gonna get it," she replied with a devilish smile.

"I'm gonna get what?" he asked smirking at her. "What is it that I'm gonna get?"

"Oh no," she started. "I'm not about to tell you. I'm gonna get you, and you won't know when or where."

"My guess is after we eat, which is probably about 20 minutes from now," he responded. "As for where? I think you only have one option...the beach. Unless you're planning on running in to the jungle, in you're 'delicate condition'."

"Now you're really gonna get it, you jerk!" she exclaimed. She shoved him over roughly, but still joking.

"Hey," he chuckled. "Ok! I give up. You can still take me even when you're-"

"Yeah...I know," she answered.

"But the week you give birth to the little munchkin I'm not gonna be as gentle with you," he told her.

"Munchkin?" she asked. "We're not in Oz."

"Well sometimes it feels like we are," he replied. "I mean come on...you're Dorothy, brave, but scared and wanting to go home, and then we have the others which I guess would be the flying monkeys-"

"And then there's you, the scarecrow," she smirked.

"The scarecrow? Excuse me, but I have a brain," he protested.

"Then who are you?" she asked. "Don't you remember the end of the movie? He get's his brain, and Dorothy says she will miss him most of all."

"Whatever...this is like oz...mysterious, but beautiful, right?" he questioned

"Yeah," she nodded. "This is so weird."

"What?" he asked

"This!" she exclaimed. "All of it. I mean-I've never wanted kids. I'm not the domestic type."

"I dunno," he began. "I can see you in an apron, with curlers in your hair and a baby on your hip."

"What about you?" she asked. "Did you ever see yourself as a daddy?"

"Hell no," he quickly answered. "I never wanted kids either."

"And now?" she questioned. "Do you want kids now?"

"I don't think I really have a choice do I?" he mumbled.

"Oh, yeah," she whispered. "I mean I can't see you as a family kind of guy either. I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna-"

She shook her head and began to leave.

"Freckles," Sawyer stated. "Stop. That's not what I meant. I mean it is...but I'm going to try and be a good daddy. I have to try right? I'll never know if I don't try."

She looked at him with a small frown.

"No...you won't know if you don't try," she told him, she rubbed her eye and rested her head on her hand.

"Look," he began. "I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you're happy. And I'm not saying that it's gonna be perfect because I can garauntee you that it won't be. I'm sure there will be days that I freak out and walk away from it, but I'll always come back."

"Well you have permission to run as long as I can too," she replied sarcastically.

"Then who's gonna take care of the rugrat?" he asked.

"Exactly," she answered. "I know it's gonna be hard, and I know it's gonna be crazy, but I can't just tell you that it's ok if you run off when things get too hard. I can't do this by myself Sawyer. That's why I came back."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll-"

"It's ok," she responded. "I get it. I really do. Believe me, I've been wanting to run from this since I found out that I was really pregnant. But I can't exactly run from something that is attached to me, so you can't either."

"Alright," he stated. "So now what?"

"Now, this..." she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Ok," he nodded. "I can definitely handle that."

She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the waves roll in.

* * *

**3 months later**

Kate had no complications with the rest of her pregnancy. She had given birth to a boy, and was now sleeping. Sawyer was sitting next to the bed with his head resting on it. He was staring at Kate, watching her sleep. The baby was laying in a crib that Jack and Sayid helped Sawyer make. The baby started crying loudly, bringing Sawyer out of his trance.

"Shh," he said. He picked the tiny baby up out of the crib. "If you wake up your mama I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Kate groaned. She stretched her arms above her head.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Sawyer whispered.

"You sound like Jack," Kate told him.

"No," he shook his head. "I refuse. Stay awake as long as you want."

"Bring him over here," she whispered. "I wanna see him."

Sawyer brought the baby over towards the bed and rested his arms on the bed for Kate to touch him and look at him.

"We have to come up with a name still," she reminded him.

"You can handle that department," he told her.

"So far you have me 'handling', dirty diapers, feeding, and rocking to sleep...are you gonna do anything?" she asked.

"I'll just sit here and look cute," he replied. "But your wish is my command for at least 5 days, as per the orders of Jack."

"Ok, well then help me come up with a name," she stated. The baby continued to cry without giving any sign that he was going to stop.

"I'm gonna take mighty lungs outta here so that you can get some rest," he said. "I'll think of names while I'm sitting on the beach."

"Ok," she whispered. Sawyer stood up and left the tent with the baby. He walked with him up the beach gently bouncing as he walked.

"Oh man," he whispered. "It's ok. I know the world's pretty crazy for you so far. But come on-I thought that babies always slept when they were first born."

"I think that's only if they're in a warm hospital with pacifiers and nurses to take care of them," Claire laughed from behind him.

"Sorry," he looked at Claire. "Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But it's ok. I went through it too. And I didn't really have help."

"Of course you did," he assured her. "You had Chuckie didn't you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "That's true, but I'm just really glad that you're there for her."

"Yeah, well...she means everything to me. And this baby-I mean it's gonna be hard, but hopefully we'll do some bonding in the next week while Kate's recovering."

"A week?" she asked.

"Yeah...Jack's orders," he replied.

"Well if you want any help...please don't hesitate," she stated.

"Thanks," he whispered. Claire walked back up towards her tent. Sawyer walked up and down the beach for an hour and a half trying to get the baby to sleep. Finally at 1:30am the baby was sleeping and he came back into the tent. He laid the baby down and flopped down on the bed. He sighed quietly and fell asleep almost instantly. He felt like he had been sleeping for 5 minutes when the baby started to cry again. Sawyer groaned loudly and leaned over the crib.

"Can you gimme a break?" he asked.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Let me."

"I'm not allowed to," he grinned tiredly.

"Just gimme the baby, and you can sleep," she stated. "I don't think Jack expects you to do everything in the next week. I know I don't"

Sawyer sighed and gave the baby to Kate.

"Hey baby boy," Kate cooed. "You woke up your daddy."

Sawyer turned over and watched Kate with the baby. She continued to soothe the baby by bouncing him and whispering to him.

"Are you gonna go back to sleep?" she asked Sawyer, who was still awake, and watching her.

"No," he shook his head.

"Well you should," she told him. "That's the whole point of two parents...so that they can let each other sleep."

"I'm having too much fun watching you," he replied.

"That's sweet, but seriously...get some sleep," she responded. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her arm. A few hours later Sawyer heard people outside of their tent awwing. He opened one eye and looked toward the sound. Jack, Claire, Sayid, and Hurley were watching them sleep. He looked next to him and saw that Kate had fallen asleep with the baby in her arms.

"We have an audience Freckles," he whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled at the group of people watching them.

"We just wanted to see if you guys needed anything," Hurley said. The rest of the people left the opening of the tent and Sawyer carefully took the baby from Kate and placed him in the crib.

"You sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she answered.

"Yeah," he nodded and placed his arms around Kate's stomach.

"I think I came up with a name," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Aiden," she replied.

"I like it," he stated.

"You like it?" she asked.

"No, I mean, I love it," he responded. "I love the name."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "Because we're going to have to call him-"

"I think it's perfect," he interrupted.

"Ok," she nodded. She went to stand up and Sawyer pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm getting some water," she informed him trying to stand up again. He shoved her harder, but still gently.

"I told ya that after you gave birth I wasn't going to be as easy on you and right now I can over power you," he told her. "I'll go get you some water."

He stood up and headed to the water basin.

"Hey dude," Hurley began. "Corgratulations."

"Thanks," Sawyer mumbled.

"Do you want some oatmeal for you and Kate?"

"Yeah sure," Sawyer replied. He followed Hurley up to the kitchen and took 2 bowls of oatmeal.

"And dude...if you and Kate need a break, just let us all know," Hurley called after him as he walked back to his tent. Sawyer nodded and went inside.

"You want some oatmeal Freckles?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks," she answered. She took the bowl from him and they ate in almost silence. Aiden began to cry and they both looked at each other. Sawyer picked him up and held him.

"Hey Aiden," he stated. He bounced Aiden gently.

"I want a turn," Kate told him.

"No," Sawyer protested. "We're having some male bonding."

"Give him to me," Kate sighed. "I think he needs to be fed anyway."

Sawyer handed her the baby and sighed.

"I'll give him back to you," Kate assured him. "Jeez, a few weeks ago you were so nervous about this that I didn't think you were gonna make it."

"Well who knew that one person could mean so much," he whispered.

"Ohh, honey," Kate chuckled.

"And I thought that _you_ were the most important thing to me," he replied.

"I know what you mean," she nodded. "I didn't know someone so tiny could mean more to me than anything ever has."

"I don't know," he began again. "I mean I knew that you meant the world to me, but yesterday...I love him."

"Me too," she agreed. "I'm glad that everything worked out ok. He's just-my life."

"Does that mean that you're not gonna go traipsing in to the jungle any more?" he asked.

"Well at least for the first year," she answered. "How about you?"

"When have I ever gone into the jungle on some heroes mission...unless you were there," he stated.

"What about when Jack made me go back...when he didn't let me come?" she asked.

"Well you started out coming with us," he told her. "Besides I felt guilty about Walt."

"That wasn't your fault," Kate said. "what happened with Walt...it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah well if I hadn't made Michael shoot off that flare they never would have turned back, and they never would have taken him," he replied.

"Do you still feel bad about it?" she asked. "Because you were there when Michael and Walt were reunited."

"I don't feel bad about it anymore, no," he shook his head. "But I got even with the bastard anyway."

"You mean when you killed him?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But now I'm going to be good. I just want to be a good person for Aiden."

"James," she whispered. "You are a good person."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. How am I doing? Any ideas for more drama? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all my fans! You guys rock!**

Over the next couple weeks Sawyer and Kate both got almost no sleep. Jack came up to the tent flap and knocked on the side of the tent.

"Hey guys," he began. "I can take the baby for a few hours if you want to get some sleep."

"Nah," Sawyer said. "We can handle it."

"Speak for yourself," Kate scoffed.

"Come on," Sawyer protested. "We can. How do normal people do it? You know people who don't have a beach full of people to help?"

"I guess they manage," she sighed. "But we do have people to help. Ok...how about this I'll take Aiden down the beach and you can take a nap. If you're up in say 2 hours I'll come get you and I can take a nap?"

"Ok," he mumbled. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Kate walked down the beach and put her feet in the water.

"Hey, Kate?" Claire began.

"Yeah. Hi," Kate turned back. Claire was holding Aaron's hand who was walking on very unsteady legs. He was going to be a year old in about 2 weeks.

"Do you mind if we join you?" she asked.

"Of course," Kate replied. Kate walked up the sand and sat down next to Claire. Aaron sat in the sand too and started to play with the sand around his legs.

"It'll get amazing once Aiden starts making noises, other than crying I mean, and when he starts saying words. The first time he looks up at you and says 'mama' it's just about the best feeling in the world," Claire told her.

"Thanks Claire," Kate nodded. "I'll tell you. This parent thing...I've been feeling so helpless lately. I mean he's only 2 weeks old, but I thought that we would have bonded by now."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. "I see you with him all the time."

"I know," Kate responded. "And I love him so much, but I'm still not really interested in being a mom. I mean I used to watch those stupid shows on The Learning Channel, you know like A Wedding Story and A Baby Story? Well the moms would always say how giving the baby a bath or changing the diapers were so gratifying."

"Well sounds like those mothers are out of their minds," Claire replied. "It is fun to give your baby his first bath though. Changing diapers suck. That will always suck."

"Well that's reassuring," Kate stated. "I can't believe we've been here for over a year. Remember when we were supposed to get rescued?"

"Yeah," Claire whispered with a nod.

"Oh Claire," Kate began. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I forgot that was the same day that-"

"Forget about it," she said. "It's fine. Can I hold him?"

Claire pointed at Aiden and held out her hands.

"Of course," Kate smiled. She handed her the baby and watched as Claire comfortably.

"Oh, hello," Claire whispered to the baby.

"You look more natural than I do," Kate mumbled

"Kate," Claire began. "You look natural too."

"Thanks, but I know you're just being nice," Kate replied.

"Come here," Claire handed the baby back to her. "Look at that face. Look at him Kate. He's yours."

"Well I know he's mine," Kate stated. "But, I just don't really feel like-I don't know it's just a really weird feeling. I mean Sawyer has bonded more with him than I have. Like he's not going to want me as his mom."

"Kate that sounds oddly familiar," Claire answered. "Remember when I said that? He knows that you're his mama. He knows that you love him more than anything, don't you."

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Of course I do."

"Ok then," Claire put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "All you have to do is spend some time with him."

"That's all I've been doing," Kate said.

"I know," she whispered. "Do me a favor and just watch him, while he's awake."

Kate sat on the beach holding the baby. He began to smile and she took a deep breath.

"Shh," she soothed into his hear. "Mama's here."

She stood up and began walking back and forth. She felt someone stop her from walking and turned around. It was Sawyer.

"Here," he held out his hands. "Let me."

"I can't," she sniffled. "He needs to learn who I am now."

"He knows who you are," Sawyer assured her.

"Please, just let me try for a little bit longer," she sighed.

"Ok," Sawyer answered. "Can I make a suggestion though?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Try standing still and rubbing his back," Sawyer stated. Kate stopped bouncing and began rubbing his back. He settled down a little bit, but not completely.

"Ok," Sawyer smiled. "Now sing to him."

"Sing?" she asked. "I don't sing."

"Sure you do," Sawyer replied. "Just not in public. Come on it'll work. I promise."

"What should I sing?" she asked.

"It don't matter," he answered. "He's 2 weeks old Kate, he doesn't even know what the words are."'

"Ok, well then tell me something, what have you sung to him?" Kate asked with a smile.

"It was one time," Sawyer sighed. "Like I said he's 2 weeks...I just sang...I sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ok?"

"Thank you," she stated. She began to sing softly and continued to rub his back. By the time she was done she looked at him and he was fast asleep. Kate sat on the sand and looked at Sawyer. He let out a small breath and sat next to her.

"Sawyer I-" she began.

"I know," he whispered. "It's ok. You'll get aquianted with him. I promise. You'll feel like his mama in no time."

"How can I not know what calms him down?" she asked.

"Because it's been two weeks," he told her. "The only reason why I knew about the whole sing and rub his back thing was because last week when Jack-o told me to let you rest I was standing outside of the tent and he had been crying for about 30 minutes straight so I stopped boucing, cuz I was starting to feel stupid that it wasn't working, but my hand kept going so I inadvertantly was rubbing his back. And then I started humming and he got quieter so I just picked the first song that poped in my head and started singing. I promise that you'll get the hang of it."

She smiled and held the baby toward him.

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's ok. Holding him while he's quiet is probably the best part. If you hand him to me he'll wake up."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "I love you too."

That night Sawyer and Kate were sleeping in their tent. Sawyer heard the baby crying and he shoved Kate to wake her up.

"Baby's crying," he told her.

"I can hear him," she mumbled. "Can't you get him?"

"No," he replied. "Night time is the perfect time to bond with him."

She sat up and picked the baby up. She rubbed his back and laid back down with him still in her arms. He settled down quickly and fell asleep in Kate's arms. She began to sit up, but he started to stir so she stopped moving and watched him sleep. She smiled and continued to watch him.

"Told ya," Sawyer whispered, with his eyes still closed.

Kate laid with the baby for about an hour longer before she carefully sat up and put him down.

**A/N: Please let me know how I'm doin'. I think I'm gonna have to have something angsty happen soon. I like writting fluff, but angst is almost better. So anyway let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank yous to all. I hope that you enjoy this chapter...it's kind of long and a lot will happen.**

Over the next 3 weeks Kate bonded well with Aiden. She finally felt like she was his mother. One day as she walked up and down the beach trying to calm him down Sawyer began following her.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Exhausted," she replied. "He won't settle down. I don't know what's wrong."

"Did you try-" Sawyer began.

"Yes," she interrupted. "I did the singing, the rubbing his back. I just-something's wrong."

"Here," Sawyer held out his hands. "Lemme try for a bit."

"Ok," she nodded. She handed him the baby. She still held on to his hand and rubbed it.

"It's ok buddy," Sawyer said. "What's the matter?"

He continued to try to get him to settle down, and nothing he did worked either. Kate put her hand on the baby's forehead.

"Sawyer he feels warm," Kate stated. "He didn't a few minutes ago, but he does now."

Sawyer put his hand on the baby's head too. He looked at her and nodded.

"Go get Jack," he said. Kate ran over to Jack's tent.

"Jack," she panted. "Something's wrong with Aiden."

"Well what?" Jack asked standing up quickly.

"I don't know," she answered. "He's been crying for about an hour and a half straight and he feels really warm."

"Ok," Jack nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably just has a little fever."

"It's not just a 'little' fever Jack," Kate protested. "He's been crying...and not just his normal cry either. Something is wrong."

"Ok," Jack stated. They came upon Sawyer who was sitting on the seats outside of his tent. Jack came up to him and took the baby from him. He put his hand on his forehead. Jack began to examine Aiden with Sawyer and Kate looking on. He wasn't saying anything. Sawyer let out a deep sigh.

"You wanna tell us what the hell you're doin'?" Sawyer asked.

"Let him do his job," Kate sighed. Sawyer sighed again and stood up.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," he replied.

"Sawyer," Kate began. "Calm down. Jack knows what he's doing and when he figures out what's wrong he's gonna tell us ok?"

Sawyer sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Sawyer, he's gonna be fine," Jack said. "I think he just has an ear infection."

"So what can we do for that?" Kate asked.

"Well, normally ear drops, but I think I know something that might work. I'll be right back," Jack answered, standing up and leaving quickly. He came back with a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"All we have to do is put some of this in his ear, and make sure we drain it out quickly," he stated.

"Ok," Kate said. The remedy didn't work immediately but that night Aiden went to sleep quickly. Sawyer and Kate were hoping that they would both get a full nights sleep. In the middle of the night Kate was sleeping and she could hear Aiden crying, no not crying, he was screaming. Kate sat up and picked the baby up.

"Aiden," she quietly stated. "Oh Aiden. What's the matter?"

Kate looked to her right where Sawyer was usually sleeping and he was gone.

"Sawyer?" she asked. She stood up and left the tent, with the baby still in her arms. She looked up and down the beach and didn't see him.

"Go back inside Kate," Sawyer whispered. Kate turned around and Sawyer was standing behind her with a gun to his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man standing behind Sawyer.

"We have to borrow your little boyfriend here," the man responded.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh really?" the man asked.

"No," she continued. "He's my family. He's my world."

"Ok, well then we can take the kid instead," the man replied.

"No!" she and Sawyer both exclaimed.

"Kate get your ass back in the tent," Sawyer demanded. He saw the look on her face and knew that he was scaring her. He jerked away from the man holding him and ran towards her. He put his hands on her face. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. Now please, just go back inside the tent."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too babe," he told her. He wrapped his arms over Kate, both protecting her and hugging her at the same time. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He kissed her and followed the man back into the jungle. Aiden was still crying and Kate finally noticed. She rubbed his back and went back into the tent trying to get him to settle down.

"Shh," she whispered. "It's gonna be ok. Daddy's gonna be back soon."

She knew that her words were more for herself than for Aiden, but she continued to say those words over and over. It was more difficult for her to settle him down because she was crying too. Eventually she was able to calm the baby down and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to crying, but this time it wasn't Aiden. She looked down at the crib and Aiden was sleeping soundly. She stood up and went on to the beach. She knew that it was Aaron who was crying. She walked over to Claire's tent and she was gone.

"Aaron," Kate said. "Where is your mama?"

She picked him up and started to calm him down. He settled down quickly but she could tell that he was still looking around for Claire. Hurley was walking toward the tent. He had heard the crying too.

"Dude, where's Claire?" he asked.

"I dunno," Kate replied. "They came and took Sawyer last night. They took him from right in front of me. Maybe they took Claire too."

* * *

Sawyer woke up to the familiar look of his cage. He looked over to Kate's old cage and didn't see anyone inside. Last night when he had arrived Claire was there. He looked around trying to remember exactly what had happened. Claire was gone, and that worried him more than anything. He found the camera. He stood up and stared into it. 

"Where is she?!" he yelled. "Where is she!"

"You're awfully worried about a woman who you're not sharing a tent with," a man appeared in front of him.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"I'm ok Sawyer," Claire stated coming through the trees with a second man. The first man unlocked his cage.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving you a roomate," the man responded. He shoved Claire into the cage and quickly locked it behind her. "You two have fun now."

After they were 'alone' Claire sat down on the ground and put her head on her knees.

"You sure your ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Sawyer," she whispered. "I'm fine."

He hesitated before he sat down and put his arm around her. She turned toward him and started to sob onto his shoulder.

* * *

Kate walked over to Jack's tent holding the baby. 

"Thanks for agreeing to watch him," she stated handing him the baby.

"Kate," Jack began. "I know that we already had this arguement, but I don't think it's a good idea. What if they capture you? What if you can't get away?"

"I'll get away," she replied. "They won't dare mess with me."

She gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead and walked into the jungle. She was headed for the spot on the island that she and Sawyer left the boat. She was almost positive that it wasn't going to be there, but she had to try. She arrived and saw Karl getting the boat into the water.

"Karl!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to get Ford and Littleton," he told her. "I don't know why they keep taking people, but don't worry, I'm gonna get them back."

"I'm coming with you," Kate replied.

"Ok, get in," he stated. She ran over and got into the boat. Karl paddled to the other island. When they got to the other island Kate jumped out of the boat and ran to the cages. When she got there she saw Sawyer and Claire in the same cage. Sawyer was awake. He was staring off into space not really paying attention to anything. Claire was sleeping next to him. Kate walked over to the cage.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. He shot up and ran to the edge of the cage, putting his hands on the bars. Kate took his hands in hers and pulled him into a hug through the bars.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer asked. "Get outta here."

"No," she responded. "I'm getting you the hell out of here." Kate picked up a sharp rock and began to hit the lock with it. It busted open and Kate opened the cage and Sawyer stepped in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Claire," Sawyer began. "Wake up."

Claire's eyes flickered open.

"We gotta go now," Sawyer stated. She nodded and stood up. They ran back toward the beach and got into the boat. Karl was waiting and ready to push off the sand. They all got into the boat and sailed back to their own island. They continued to walk back to their beach and they got each headed to their own tents. Kate grabbed Sawyer around the neck and kissed his lips deeply. Then they parted.

"Well Freckles I missed yo-" Sawyer began, and then was quickly cut off by Kate smacking his shoulders hard.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled. "Why the hell did you just let them take you?"

"Why do you think?" he asked. "I'm sorry that you had to worry about me, but I was doing it for you and Aiden. He told me it was either me, or Aiden, so obviously I'm going to choose myself. Come 'ere."

He pulled her back into a hug as he noticed the tears that were gleaming in her eyes. He kissed her cheeks and lips.

"Why did they take you in the first place?" she asked.

"Dunno," he replied. "Where's Aiden?"

"With Jack," she answered with a certain tone in her voice.

"For how long?" Sawyer asked.

"Til I come get him," she told him. "But Sawyer-"

He cut her off by scooping her into his arms and kissing her.

"Sawyer," she looked at him seriously. "I'm still kind of recovering."

"Oh," he said. "Alright...but um, do you want to hang out just the two of us for a little while?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He carried her into the tent and laid her down. He kissed her softly and looked at her.

"I got Aiden to settle down last night after you left, but it wasn't easy...with me crying too," she told him.

"I'm fine Freckles," he assured her.

"So what happened?" she asked. "What did they do to you?"

"Well they brought me to the cages. When I got there Claire was in your old cage," he started. "I fell asleep and when I woke up Claire was gone. And I asked where she was. They brought her back and put her in my cage."

"Were they trying to get you to hook up with her?" Kate asked.

"Dunno," he replied. "But it didn't work."

"Good," she whispered.

"I've been down that road already with you," he said. "I could never do that to you again. Especially not after Aiden."

"I know," she nodded. "I trust you."

"Alright," he answered. They laid in their tent for another hour. They heard someone outside of their tent.

"Are you two home?" Jack asked. They could hear Aiden crying. They smiled at each other.

"Yeah doc, come on in," Sawyer said. Jack handed the baby to Kate and tried to give her a smile.

"He's loud," Jack stated. Sawyer and Kate laughed and looked at Aiden who was still crying. Kate held Aiden against her body and began to rub his back and hum.

"They love that," Jack told her.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"They like the vibrations from your chest," Jack responded.

"Ok," Kate said, looking slightly confused. "Then why didn't you do that?"

"Because I saw Claire so I figured you guys were back," he replied.

"Thanks," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer. "Anyway see ya guys around. I'm glad you're ok Sawyer. They won't come back for you will they?"

"I dunno," Sawyer stated. "Hope not. They told me that I was going to be allowed to go home after they got samples from both me and Claire. I don't know what the hell they were trying to do, but-"

"Sawyer," Kate began. "They most likely were trying to get you and Claire to do something. I bet you anything they were going to try and get her pregnant."

"Well," Sawyer sighed. "Now that I say it out loud you're probably right. But who's to say it worked? And would you hate me if she was pregnant with my child?"

"I wouldn't hate you, because I would know it wasn't your fault," Kate replied. "I mean trust me I wouldn't really like it. Why couldn't they have taken someone that wasn't attached...like Jack?"

"Um, maybe because I'm her brother and that's discusting?" Jack scoffed.

"Oh yeah," Kate chuckled. "I forgot. Ok, then Sayid. Why did they have to take my man?"

"Because they're perverted freaks?" Sawyer offered.

"Ok, so I'm gonna get going," Jack said. "I'll see you guys around."

"See ya Jack," Kate waved and smiled, she made sure that after Jack left the flap to the tent stayed open. 5 minutes later Claire ducked her head under and saw Kate and Sawyer both singing to Aiden.

"Hey guys," Claire greeted them with a smile. "You are so cute with him."

"Who me?" Sawyer asked with a smirk.

"Both of you," she replied. "Anyway I thought I would tell you what happened to me while I was gone. They didn't really do anything except take blood from my arm. They didn't do anything else. I know that you guys are probably worried that I might be pregnant...and if I am it had nothing to do with Sawyer because they didn't put anything in me, just took blood."

"Thanks Claire," Kate nodded.

"Well at least we know that I'm only going to be the father of one, at least for a while," he stated with a smile.

**A/N: What'd ya think?? And seriously if you were confused by anything let me know, because sometimes when I get to writting I get a little carried away so it might not make complete sense, so if you don't say anything I can't help you understand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here begins another chapter. I hope ya'll like it!**

It had been 2 weeks since Claire and Sawyer were taken. Kate was still really jumpy and every time Sawyer wasn't in the tent when she woke up she would quickly look out of the tent and make sure that he was still somewhere on the beach. Claire had found a friend in Desmond and he began to hang out with her all the time. Sawyer and Kate still spent pretty much all of their time with the baby. They decided that they would take an hour to themselves each day, when Jack told them that he'd watch Aiden. One morning Kate and Sawyer woke up in their tent and heard comotion out side of their tent. Kate stood up and left the tent. She watched the small group of people who had congregated at Claire's tent as they talked.

"Jack," Kate approached them. "What's going on?"

"Claire and Desmond are gone," he told her.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean...they're gone," he repeated.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "They're going to try to get her pregnant."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because they're obsessed with fertillity," she stated. "They took them to have them get pregnant. I mean look what happened between me and Sawyer."

"First of all Kate...that didn't result in pregnancy anyway did it? You got pregnant after that," he said. "And they put you in separate cages...you climbed into Sawyer's cage."

"Jack," she began. "I know that they were trying to get us to have sex. They knew that I could get out of the cage, and they knew that-"

"How could they have known?" he asked.

"Just stop," she replied. "Look, I obviously don't know for a fact that they're going to try to get them to get pregnant, I just have a feeling."

"Well if that happens, then it'll be ok," Jack whispered. "You were ok, and Claire will be too."

"Ok," she nodded. She walked back to her tent and ducked inside. Sawyer was rocking Aiden and talking in baby talk to him. She smiled widely at the sight and squatted down in front of him.

"Morning," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Mornin' to you too Freckles," Sawyer said. "How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough to ruin your tough guy image," she stated.

"Well I ain't really a tough guy any more am I?" he asked. "I'm allowed to be a little bit of a softy."

"How come you are only really like that with Aiden?" she inquired. "You were always so annoyed with Aaron."

"Well because Aiden isn't annoying and Aaron was. Aaron didn't know how to shut up...besides his cry was irritating," Sawyer answered.

"Hon, Aiden cries more than Aaron ever did," Kate told him.

"Ok, well Aiden is much cuter," he replied. She chuckled and looked down at the baby. His hair was sandy blonde, his eyes were green, and he had small dimples.

"He is pretty damn cute isn't he?" she asked.

"Just like his papa," Sawyer smiled, showing off his dimples.

* * *

Claire woke up and rubbed her forehead. Desmond was next to her, he had been knocked out too. 

"Des," she shoved him with her hands. "Are you alright?"

His eyes flickered open and he groaned and put his hand to his head. They both looked around them. They were in a windowless room with no furniture or anything else in the room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "I know that They took us. Something's going on."

Claire and Desmond spent the next 20 minutes trying to find a way out of the room. There was a door but there was no door knob. Claire sat on the ground and sobbed.

"Claire," he started. "It's gonna be ok. They're not going to hurt us."

"They want me to get pregnant," she replied. "They tried with Sawyer, but it didn't work."

"So you think they want us to sleep together?" he asked.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't be surprised," she answered. 5 minutes later the door snapped open and someone came in the room quickly and dragged Desmond away.

"Stop!" Claire exclaimed. "Leave him alone!"

Just like that Desmond was gone. Claire took a deep breath and sat in the dark room. She waited for 2 hours before they finally brought Desmond back. His face looked like they beat him badly.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Get yourself cleaned up," the man who brought him back threw a sponge at him and set a bucket on the floor.

"Desmond are you ok?" Claire asked again.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Now you're just being stubborn like Sawyer," she replied.

"Claire, I'm fine," he told her. "They just beat the crap outta me because they're assholes."

"Can I help?" she asked picking up the sponge.

"Yeah," he sighed. She dipped the sponge into the water and started dabbing his face. When his face was cleaned up for the most part she touched his bloody lip gently with her fingertips. She kissed his lip gently.

"All better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

They continued to sit in silence in the dark for a long time, before both of them reached over to each other and began kissing.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Claire and Desmond had been taken. They were all wondering what was happening and if they were ok. One day as Kate sat on the beach with Aiden she watched Juliet emerge from the jungle. 

"Kate hey," Juliet sat down next to her. "Oh, look at this little guy. He sure is cute."

"Thanks," Kate replied. "Did you come here to tell us about Claire and Desmond?"

"Yeah," Juliet nodded. "And Sun and Jin."

"Sun and Jin," Kate gasped. "I can't believe I've been so selfish, how are they?"

"Kate first of all it isn't selfish," Juliet assured her. "You've been busy. It's cool. Anyway we sent Sun and Jin home."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah," Juliet looked down, and frowned. "The baby wasn't doing well, so we decided they could all go back, so that the baby could live."

"Is the baby going to be ok?" she asked.

"We don't know," Juliet responded. "We hope so. Ok...so I hate to just change the subject, but I only have 20 minutes to get back. Desmond and Claire are ok. They're actually together now. they're going to be ok. We have to keep them for a few more weeks to make sure that their union resulted in pregnancy."

"Why do you have to do this?" Kate asked. "Claire has a one year old. I don't think she's going to be very happy with having another child this soon."

"If memory serves me Aaron is about a year and a couple months correct?" Juliet asked.

"Not quite," Kate answered. "Aiden was born a month before Aaron's birthday. And Aiden is about a month and a half old. You do the math."

"Ok, so that means that when this new baby is born Aaron will be 1 year and about 9 months old right?" Juliet asked. "It doesn't matter. She'll be ok. I am sorry. I just really need to get the hell off this island, so I'll do pretty much anything I can."

"Yeah well I'm greatfull that you took good care of me while I was there, and you did help me escape. You're forgiven," Kate said.

"I didn't take them," she assured her. "I've just been helping with the testing and all that."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. They'll be home within the next couple weeks?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Probably about 2 weeks."

Juliet stood up and walked back to the jungle. Sawyer trotted over to Kate and sat down.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

"Claire and Desmond," she answered. "Juliet was telling me that they would be back in a couple weeks."

"Is she pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kate chuckled. "That's quite a question."

"No," he started. "I'm just wondering if we're going to have to worry about our Other friends coming to take us."

"Well I think we'll be ok for a while," she asnwered. "Do you wanna take him for a while?"

"Yeah," Sawyer took the baby from Kate and the baby smiled up at him.

**PLEASE R & R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok...so I re-read chapter 16 and I definitely realized that the whole Claire/Desmond thing went really fast, but I guess I can't really change much about ch. 16 right now. So there will be more drama in this chapter to fix it haha.**

Sawyer saw Juliet returning to the beach. It was the second time she had been there within the week. He walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone somewhat angry.

"I need to talk to Kate," she replied. He noticed that in her hands she was carrying two brown paper bags.

"What's in the bags?" he asked, still angry.

"Baby clothes," she answered. "Sawyer I understand why you're mad, but you need to get over it. We took care of her while she was away from you, and now you seem to be one happy family. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Are you freaking crazy?" he questioned. "You made me believe she was dead so that you could keep her from me."

"Would you have left if we said we needed you to so that we could test Kate without you there as a distraction?"

"Well hell no," he answered. "But if you had threatened her then I would have. You didn't have to con me into believing that she was dead."

"I am sorry," she told him. "Now can I please talk to her?"

"No," he replied. "She's sleepin'. If you haven't noticed we have a baby now and neither of us get much sleep at night, so she's takin' a nap. The baby is sick again so he's not letting us sleep at all, at night."

"Sick again?" she asked.

"He had an ear infection a couple weeks ago and now he has some cold thing. Jack's pretty cryptic about it all," he stated.

"Well Kate is going to want to be woken up for this," she said.

"Tell me, I'll give her the message," he assured her.

"It has to do with you," she replied.

"What about me goldilocks?" he asked.

"We have to take you," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Desmond is infertile even on the island," she told him. "We need you to get Claire pregnant."

"Well I ain't going," he stood his ground and gave her a cold look.

"James, whether you agree to it or not, it was on orders that I come get you," Juliet explained. "Now you can either come now and willing, or we can come get you later. And I'm going to be nice to you, but I garauntee whoever they send later tonight...they won't be friendly, and I'm almost positive they'll try to take Aiden."

"Why would they take Aiden?" he asked.

"Because that's what they do," she answered. "Haven't you realized that by now. They take kids. As long as you and Kate cooperate I'm sure that Aiden will be fine, but you have to come with me now."

"Well lemme go tell her so that I can say goodbye," Sawyer replied. "I don't want you coming anywhere near her or my son."

"Ok," she nodded. "Can you give her the clothes?"

He snatched the bags of clothes from Juliet.

"Tell her if and when she needs more I'll come," Juliet stated.

"Yeah whatever," he ducked into the tent and looked down at Kate who was sleeping soundly. She looked more peaceful than she had in days. He hated to wake her up, but he knew the wrath he would face if he didn't.

"Kate," he whispered. "Kate."

She didn't wake up.

"Freckles," he said out loud. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at Sawyer.

"Hey," she groaned. "I thought you said you were going to let me sleep."

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Go where?" she asked. "I'll come with you. Jack will look after Aiden."

"I have to go into the jungle with Juliet," he told her. "They're taking me to where Claire and Desmond are."

"What? No. They can't do this to us!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to be back as soon as I can," he assured her. "Tell Aiden that I love him." He kissed her and got up to leave. He turned back as he saw Juliet waiting for him. "Oh yeah...and Juliet gave you some baby clothes...she said if and when you need more she'll come."

Sawyer walked into the jungle with Juliet. Kate watched him leave and took a deep breath. Jack saw the whole thing and walked over to Kate's tent.

"You ok?" he asked.

"That's the second time that I've had to watch him walk into the jungle with one of them. Not knowing what was going to happen," she sighed. "I just hope it's not what I'm thinking."

"That they're going to use Sawyer to get Claire pregnant?" he asked. She nodded and looked at Jack sadly.

"He loves you," Jack told her. "He could never do anything to hurt you. He would never sleep with Claire just because they told him to."

"Oh yeah? she asked. "What if they say 'James, if you don't sleep with Claire, we'll kill Kate and Aiden'? He does love me and Aiden that much...where he would do the un-thinkable to save us."

"I really don't think they'll do that though Kate," Jack replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "I mean they might take a sample from him and inject Claire with it, but I don't think they'd force them to have sex. That's not something that they're in to."

"Maybe you're right," she whispered. "But if Claire does come back pregnant with Sawyer's baby...how is that going to affect our relationship? It means that he and Claire will be connected forever. And sometimes under stressful conditions new feelings can arise...believe me I know from experience. And they already have those feelings under the surface of their friendship. They started to like each other before and while Sawyer and I were already together."

"It'll be ok," Jack whispered.

* * *

Sawyer was suddenly pushed into the windowless room as Desmond was dragged out. He looked over to the door with no door knob and then back at Claire who looked like she hadn't slept in the past week that they had them.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey mama," he replied sitting down on the cold cement. "What have you been up to the past week?"

"Desmond and I-" she began. "Everything just went so fast. It was like my stupid relationship with Thomas."

"Who the hell is Thomas?" he asked.

"Aaron's father," she replied barely above a whisper. "We started dating right after we met, and our relationship went so fast. We had only been dating for 4 months before I knew that I was pregnant with Aaron. I'm so stupid."

"Why are you stupid?" he questioned.

"Because I did it again," she responded. "I hooked up with a guy I barely knew because I was lonely and scared and now-"

"Hold on," he began. "First of all you've known Desmond for almost a year now."

"Yeah but not know him, know him," she answered. "I only really started to get to know him that last 2 weeks before we were taken."

"Do you love him?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't think I do," she stated, in a whisper. "I mean at first I did, but when they told me that they were taking Desmond back and bringing you...it was weird. I was almost relieved."

"You were relieved? Relieved that this could ruin everything?" he asked.

"It's not going to ruin everything," she told him.

"Claire, if they get you pregnant with my child, I can promise you...eventually everything is going to fall apart," he said.

"Do you really think that?" she asked. Sawyer took a deep breath and looked at her seriously.

"I care about you mama," he started. "But me and Kate...over the past couple months...since Aiden, we've been like the picture perfect family. I don't want to ruin what the two, well the three of us have."

"And having my baby would certainly do that," she replied.

"Yeah Claire, it would," he nodded. "I mean I'm sorry, but do you really think that things between us will stay the same once and if you're pregnant with my baby? I don't think so. Therefore things are bound to change between Kate and I."

"James! Claire!" A voice boomed.

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed. The door in front of them opened and a man entered the room.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked. "What do you want from us?"

"Well we want Ms. Littleton to get pregnant again of course," the man answered. "Unfortunately her newest love interest is not able to have kids...even on this island, which is pretty bad because the sperm count is more than 5 times. So are you two kids going to need some help at creating some intamacy?"

"I can't do that to Kate," Sawyer replied. "You know that."

"Yes," the man nodded. "I do know that. However, I also know that you wouldn't want to do anything to endanger her life or the life of that adorable little boy of yours."

"You tellin' me that you're going to hurt them if I don't sleep with missy Claire?" he asked.

"Hopefully it won't resort to that," the man replied. "Now, I have hear some oysters, and for desert...strawberries and chocolate. It's your only food for today so I suggest you eat it sparingly."

Sawyer rolled his eyes as the door in front of them slammed shut. He picked up a strawberry and examined it before putting it in his mouth. Claire and Sawyer sat in the dark eating the strawberries and not really talking. Neither one of them were brave enough to try the oysters. Sawyer laid his head on the ground and quickly fell asleep. Claire stayed up a while longer, looking at Sawyer and the door. She fell asleep too and when she woke up the next morning he was gone.

"Sawyer?" she asked looking around.

"You're boyfriend is with us," the man over the loudspeaker stated. Don't you worry, he'll be back any moment.

Sure enough about 15 minutes later Sawyer came into the room. He more stumbled into the room and fell on his face.

"Sawyer are you ok?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine Freckles," he responded with a smirk. "You feeling better yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Claire questioned.

"How did you find this place any how?" he asked. "And what did they do with Claire? She was in here before."

"Sawyer," Claire knelt in front of him. "I am Claire."

"No you ain't," he stated. "I think I can tell the difference between you two."

"What did you do to him?!" Claire yelled.

"Jeez baby, you don't gotta yell," he told her. "Now come 'ere."

He grabbed her roughly into his arms and pulled her on top of him.

"Sawyer I am Claire," she said looking him in the eyes. He quickly let go of her and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You came in here calling me Freckles," she told him. "I don't know what they did to you, but I think they must have given you a hallucinogen to make you think I was Kate."

"I don't know what they gave me Claire, but you're startin' to look pretty damn cute over there," he replied. She brought her hand up to her forehead and shook her head.

"You need me to help?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"I'm fine," she responded. Before she could protest Sawyer's fingers were massaging her temples. She closed her eyes and put her hands down.

"Ok Claire," the door opened again. "You're turn."

"Where are you taking her?" Sawyer asked.

"We'll be right back," the man replied. "I promise, you're lady will be back in here in no time."

When Claire returned it was evident that they let her take a shower and change her clothes. She looked at Sawyer sitting on the ground waiting.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he stood up and walked toward her. "Tell me when to stop."

He was inches from her face.

"Stop," she said. She closed her eyes and opened them again. He was staring at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without kissing her, Sawyer picked her up and carried her to the corner of the room.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"What I want to do, and what we should do are two totally different things Sawyer," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want," he repeated.

"I want you to kiss me," she told him. He immediately obliged and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, by sneaking her tongue past both pairs of lips. As they lay there kissing Sawyer's mind wandered to Kate. He pulled back and looked at Claire, slightly in shock of himself.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "Why do I feel like I could kiss you, and more than that, when I'm in love with Kate?"

"I don't know," she answered. "All I know is that I want you."

"Me too," he whispered. "It almost feels like I need you."

"I know," she nodded and went back to kissing him. "Sawyer," she whispered into his ear. "Make love to me."

He rolled on top of her and slowly removed his shirt. When he kissed her lips, something happened, and he suddenly became aware of what was happening. He knew how wrong it really was, and he was beginning to fight off the drug that he was given. He quickly stood up and looked down at her.

"What are we doing?" he asked. "I-Kate and Aiden. I told her I could never do that to her, and I never can."

"Sawyer," Claire sniffled. "You will if you want them to live."

"What?" he asked.

"I was pretending," Claire whispered. "I was pretending that they drugged me just like they drugged you."

"What the hell is going on Claire? And you better tell me right now," Sawyer demanded.

"They told me that my window of opportunity to get pregnant this month was only so big. I guess I'm ovulating today so they want us to have sex as soon as possible. They drugged you to get you to comply with me and then they told me to pretend that they drugged me...they didn't actually want to drug me in case it had an affect on the baby. Anyway they told me that if we didn't-...you know...they would take Aiden and Kate from camp tomorrow and kill them both."

"So I either betray Kate by sleeping with you, or I betray her by letting her and my son die?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Claire nodded.

"No," he replied. "Did ya hear me? No. I ain't doin' nothing. If you wanna kill someone you can kill me."

"Nice try James," the voice sounded over the loudspeaker again. "But we need you."

"Why can't you just take a sample of sperm from me and inject it? Why are you making us do this?" he asked.

"So that you can prove to your little freckles how much you love her," the voice responded.

"Sawyer!" Kate's voice exclaimed, before the loudspeaker was turned off.

"Kate!" he yelled. "Let me talk to her!"

"Fine," the voice murmured.

"Sawyer," Kate sobbed this time. "Sawyer they already have me. They told me that they're going to go back and get Aiden tomorrow if you don't do this."

"How much have you already seen?" he asked, but more mumbled.

"Everything," she told him. "I've been with them for about a half an hour. James-"

"I love you," he interrupted. "Please know that."

"I do," she replied. "I know this isn't your fault. I know that they're making you. I would do the same thing for our family."

"That's good to know," the voice sounded again. "Ok, now get on with it we don't have all night."

"Kate?" Sawyer asked. "Close your eyes."

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks Sawyer and Claire were kept in the windowless room. They began to make up games to pass the time. They were becoming closer without really realizing it. Claire was beginning to fall in love with Sawyer, but she knew that she could never say anything. One day a man entered the room with a clip board. 

"Congratulations," he stated. "You are going to be parents in another 9 months or so."

They looked at each other and then back toward the man.

"When can we go?" Sawyer asked. "If you've forgotten, I already have a son and I'd like to get back to him."

"You may leave now," the man told them. Both Sawyer and Claire scrambled to stand up.

"Where's Kate?" Sawyer questioned.

"Oh we let her go the same day," the man said. "And don't worry...she listened to you when you said close your eyes."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and both he and Claire set out for camp. It was only about a 30 minute walk before the tents came into view. They both began to run toward their own tents. Claire went to Jack's, knowing that he would most likely have Aaron. Sawyer saw Kate sitting on the airplane seats rocking the screaming Aiden.

"Hey," he quietly greeted her.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed standing up and wrapping her free arm around Sawyer.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "He's been crying like this for the past half hour."

"Maybe he has another ear infection," Sawyer offered.

"No," she answered. "Jack already looked at him. He has a really high fever, but Jack can't find anything else wrong."

Sawyer held out his arms and took the baby. He rocked him gently and rubbed his back.

"Shh," Sawyer began. "It's ok."

This wasn't helping the baby, but it was helping both Sawyer and Kate.

"So what's the verdict?" Kate asked looking at Sawyer.

"Positive," he replied solomnly. "I know this is going to change everything Freckles, but it won't change the way I feel about you and Aiden."

"I know that you were forced into it," she told him. A small smile danced on her lips. "I know this is going to be wildly inappropirate, but how do we compare?"

Sawyer smirked at her and then let out a chuckle. "You're going to make this as hard on me as possible aren't you?" he asked.

"I know I shouldn't have asked, but I still kinda want to know," she replied.

"I can't compare the two of you sweetheart," he stated. "Claire was a person that I had sex with to protect you and Aiden. And you're the woman of my dreams. In fact, you're not even the woman of my dreams, because you're better than anything I could ever dream up."

She kissed his lips and looked at him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now we try to get on with our lives," he replied.

"What happens when Claire has the baby?" she asked

"When Claire has the baby...well we'll deal with that then," he told her touching her face.

"She's in love with you," Kate whispered.

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked. "She ain't in love with me."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "She is. She's been watching us since we've been sitting here."

Sawyer looked in the direction of Claire and sure enough she was staring at them. She looked away when Sawyer saw her.

"What happened the past 2 weeks?" she asked sadly.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I promise. We've just been talking and trying to pass the time. We were in a windowless room alone for 2 weeks Kate. Of course that's going to make us connect in someway."

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"Dammit Kate," he sighed. "No. I don't love her. We're friends. And yes we got pretty close, as friends."

"I just keep thinking about how much we connected while we were in the cages," she whispered.

"We had connected long before that, and you know it," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're right, but-"

"No buts Kate," he scoffed. "I thought you understood why I had to do what I did."

"I do understand, but I can't help thinking that you really connected. I mean I know that sex is never just sex. It changes everything," she replied. "Especially now that we know she's pregnant."

"I can't do this right now Kate," Sawyer sighed. "I wanted to come back and try and be a family again with you and Aiden, but I just-I can't do it if you're going to question my feelings."

He stood up and walked down the beach. Kate sighed too and continued to sit there not saying anything. She noticed that Aiden was crying even harder than before and began to hush him. She hummed into his ear, which seemed to make things worse. She stood up and walked to Jack's tent.

"Jack," she began. "Tell me what is wrong with him."

"I honestly don't know Kate," he said. "I'm going to do all I can to make him comfortable. Here give him to me. I smashed up some asprin. It's not baby asprin, but it's all we have so I'm giving him about a quarter of a pill."

"Ok," she sighed. She put her head on her hand and sniffled.

"He's gonna be ok," Jack whispered.

"It's not that," she sobbed. "It's Sawyer."

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked.

"It's not what he did to me Sawyer," she shook her head. "It's what I did. I feel like I'm losing him. I asked him if he loved her, and he-well he didn't take to well to the question."

"Kate," Jack began. "Put yourself in his shoes. Say you were forced into having sex with me, and you were with me for 2 weeks straight and all you could think of the entire time was getting back to Sawyer and Aiden, and then he accused you of being in love with me."

"I'd be pissed," she chuckled. She stood and looked down the beach towards Sawyer. Claire was now sitting next to him. She was moving the hair out of his face and he gave her a weak smile. Kate walked toward them.  
------  
"Don't worry," Claire said. "Kate will come back to you. She loves you."

"And what about you?" he asked. "Do you love me?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "I'll be fine. What matters is that you already have a family with Kate."

Kate came up to them after she said this.

"Hey," she whispered.

"See you around Sawyer," Claire said standing up.

"Wait," Kate stated. "Claire, I know this must be really hard for you, and really confusing. I'm-I don't know what to even say."

"I'll be fine," Claire nodded. "I really will."

"Obviously Sawyer has to be in his childs life," Kate sighed. "I would never keep him from that, but this is going to be really hard for me. I can't even imagine how hard it's gonna be for you."

"Kate, Sawyer loves you. He loves you enough to risk everything to save you," she told her. "I care a lot about him, and I hope that you won't resent me for wanting him not only in this child's life, but in mine too."

"I won't resent you," Kate assured her. "Like I said, this is going to be difficult for me, and I'm gonna need some time to get used to it."

"Well at least we can win most disfunctional love triangle in the 1st Annual Island Awards," Claire stated with a grin.

"Hands down," Kate grinned back.

"See you guys around," Claire said. She stood up and dissappeared into her tent.

"Oh Kate," Sawyer sighed pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that all of this had to be screwed up. Our happily ever after is ruined."

"Not true," she began. "We can still have our happily after after Sawyer. It's just going to include Claire and your baby."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I know that's the last thing you wanted."

"Sawyer, the last thing that I wanted was to upset you and make you feel guilty for saving me and Aiden," she replied.

"I love you Freckles," he told her.

"I love you too," she nodded kissing his lips and putting her arms around him.

"Um-" Jack cleared his throat. "He wanted his momma and daddy."

Jack handed Aiden, who was still crying, to Kate. She sighed and looked at the baby in her arms.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with him," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded. "Me too."

He took Kate by the back of the head and kissed her again. When their lips parted Aiden stopped crying.

"Maybe he knew something was wrong, and he just wanted us to be a family again," Sawyer stated. Aiden began crying immediately after.

"Or not," Kate replied with a laugh. "Come on Aiden," she sighed. "It's ok. Mama and daddy are here. Shh." She began bouncing him in her arms again and she tried to whisper into his ear. She and Sawyer both began to sing to him at the same time and that seemed to calm him. He stopped crying long enough to fall asleep in Kate's arms. She carefully stood up and went into the tent. She set him down gently and he stayed asleep. She went to leave the tent and bumped into Sawyer on the way. He gently pushed her down by the shoulders and put his arms around her. She mimicked his motions and put her hands around his neck.

"Everything is going to be ok," Sawyer whispered. "And Aiden will feel better."

"I just feel so helpless when he's crying like that," she whispered back.

"I know," he nodded. "I do too."

He kissed her on the forehead and they slept, they knew that it would only be a matter of time before Aiden was awake again and crying.

**A/N: Was that ok? I'm sorry to anyone who liked the Daire thing, but according to my reviews no one did so...Please take a few seconds to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has continued to encourage and love my story. I've actually really enjoying writing this one as well. I'll keep going as long as I keep getting those reviews.**

Kate was sitting on the beach with Aiden who was crying again. She looked exhausted and annoyed. Sawyer came up behind her and sat down.

"I can't take this any more," Kate sobbed. "I don't understand what's going on. I'm just-"

"I know," he whispered. "But Aiden is going to get better."

"How do you know?" she asked. "What if something is really wrong and he needs help, and we can't do anything?"

Sawyer looked up and watched as Juliet came toward them.

"Get out right now," he demanded, walking up to her. "I told you to stay away from Kate and Aiden."

"I'm just here to help," she told him. "I want to help. I'm not going to take anyone or do anything to anyone. Just please let me look at Aiden."

Sawyer sighed, and let her walk toward Kate. Juliet started examining the baby and did the same things that Jack did. Then she nodded.

"I need to take him," she said.

"No you don't," Sawyer scoffed. "And you're not."

"One of you can come with me," she replied. "He needs an operation. I'm going to talk to Jack."

Juliet stood up and about 10 minutes later she came back with Jack.

"Kate, I'm so sorry...I feel pretty stupid," Jack stated coming up to them. "Aiden needs his appendix taken out."

"W-what?" Kate asked.

"I'm so stupid that I didn't see it before," Jack told her. "But we're going right now."

"I'm coming," Kate said.

"Yep, me too," Sawyer replied.

"No," Juliet protested. "I said only one of you and I meant it."

"Well that's just too damn bad, cuz I'm gonna come," he answered.

"We can't have you in there as a distraction," Juliet sighed.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm coming. He's my son too," Sawyer stated.

"Sawyer," Jack began. "I think Juliet's right. We'll be back in a couple days."

"A couple days?" Sawyer asked. "I'm not staying away for a couple days. Why can't you just bring him back here when you're done?"

"He'll need to recover," Jack calmly responded. "When we're done with the opperation one of us will come tell you how it went and then-"

"Then I'll come to see him," Sawyer interrupted. "You're not going to do surgery on him, and then not let me come see him when you're done."

"You can come tomorrow to see him," Jack gave in. Jack, Juliet, Kate, and Aiden went into the jungle leaving Sawyer sitting on the ground by himself. Claire saw what happened and walked over to Sawyer. Aaron was walking with her on very unsteady legs. Claire sat down next to Sawyer and sighed heavily.

"You alright?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"It's going to be ok," she assure him. "Jack's going to fix Aiden."

"I can't stand this," he stated, standing up. "Not knowing what's going on."

"Sawyer," Claire whispered and pulled him into a hug. "Everything is going to work out. Aiden is going to come back good as new, and this new baby...well Kate will get over it."

"I don't think she will Claire," he mumbled. "She asked me if I was in love with you."

"And what did you say?" Claire asked with a small smile.

"I told her no, of course," he told her. "But-"

"But?" she asked. "You weren't lying? Sawyer, you don't love me."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't love you, like I love Kate, but she's right. We're going to be connected forever now. Even if the baby wasn't created from our love, he's going to be loved by both of us."

"He?" she chuckled. "I kind of want it to be a girl. I want Aaron to have a baby sister to look after."

"Yeah," he whispered. "You never actually answered my question."

"What question?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he inquired.

"Does it really matter?" she began. "Even if I did...I can't ever act on it. I have to just-I have to admire you from afar I guess. Sawyer-"

He put his finger over her lips. "Shh," he said. "Please don't say anything you might regret saying later."

"I was just going to say that I have feelings for you, but I'm going to let you and Kate be happy," she replied.

"Claire," he sighed. "I started having feelings for you too. But Kate and Aiden...they're everything to me. I can't keep doing that to her."

"I know," she nodded.

2 days later Kate came through the jungle with Aiden in her arms. Jack followed close behind, and Juliet came too. Sawyer walked up to her and noticed that Aiden was awake, but not crying.

"It's a miracle," he laughed. "He's not crying. Can I take him from you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But be careful, he's still kind of sore."

Sawyer took the baby and walked over to the airplane seats. He and Kate sat down with the baby and talked about what happened.

* * *

Over the couple months Aiden did much better. He was beginning to sleep through the night. He was beginning to make babbling sounds that weren't really words, but both Kate and Sawyer were convinced that he had said mama and dada. Sawyer thought back to when Claire thought that Aaron had said mama, and he now knew what she was talking about. Juliet found out that the Others weren't going to let her go, so she came to live on the beach. No one really wanted her there, but they all agreed that it would be alright. Claire was almost glad that she was going to be there. One day Kate and Sawyer were taking a walk on the beach. They looked up at Hurley who was holding Aiden and making him wave his hand at them. They waved back and continued to walk down the beach. They were beginning to walk back to their tent when they both heard the scream coming from behind their tent. Sawyer saw her laying on the sand on her stomach. Sawyer let go of Kate's hand and ran toward her.

"Claire," he said. "Are you ok? Claire. Claire!" 

She wasn't waking up. He rolled her over and saw that her hands were bloody. Jack and Juliet were running over. He looked up at them. He picked Claire up and put her on her bed. Jack and Juliet pushed him out of the way and closed the flaps of Claire's tent. Jack came out of the tent holding Aaron.

"Can you hold him while we figure out what's wrong?" Jack asked. Sawyer nodded and took the little boy from Jack.

"Dada," Aaron said looking at Sawyer.

"Sawyer," he corrected him. "Can you say Sawyer?"

"Say-er," Aaron tried.

"Good job," Sawyer laughed. "Do you wanna go see Aiden?"

Aaron nodded his head and Sawyer walked with him down to Kate who was now holding Aiden on her lap. Aiden was 10 months old and Aaron was a year and 9 months. About 20 minutes of playing with Aiden and Aaron in the sand Jack walked over to Kate and Sawyer.

"Sawyer," he whispered. "She's asking to see you."

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked.

"She lost the baby," Jack told him. Sawyer let out a deep breath and stood up. Aaron stood up too and looked at Sawyer.

"Up me," Aaron said holding his hands up.

"Up you?" Sawyer asked. "Ok, I'll come pick you up later ok?"

"Mommy?" Aaron looked at him.

"Yeah," Sawyer squatted in front of him. "Mommy is sick, so I'm gonna go talk to her ok?"

Aaron nodded his head and sat back down in the sand with Kate and Aiden. Sawyer walked up to the tent and ducked inside. Claire looked toward him and sat up.

"It's ok," Sawyer shook his head. He sat on the sand next to her and took her hand. She looked at him sadly and her lip began to tremble. He moved over closer and put his arms around her. She sobbed almost violently on his shoulder.

"I feel like part of me is missing," she sobbed.

"Well, it kind of is," he whispered. She hugged him tighter and didn't let go for a long time. She slipped her hand up the back of his neck and kissed his lips.

"Make it go away," she whispered.

"Make what go away?" he asked.

"The pain," she answered. She kissed him again and he backed away.

"Claire, this ain't gonna help make the pain go away," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know."

"Mommy?" a small voice behind them said.

"Hey buddy," Claire said excitedly, and wiping the tears from her face.

"You better?" he asked.

"Not yet honey, but it's ok," she told him. "Come here."

Aaron ran past Sawyer and jumped on to the bed next to her.

"You gonna be ok?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I'm just one tent away if you need-" he began.

"I'll be ok," she whispered. "I don't think that Kate would be too happy if I came to get you in the middle of the night."

"I'm just saying," he assured her. "I mean, it was my baby too right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Sawyer began to walk back down to where Kate was sitting in the sand. She was burying Aiden's legs in the sand, and Aiden found it very amusing and was laughing. Kate was giggling too, until Aiden threw his hands up in excitement and got sand in both her eyes and his own. He began to cry and she picked him up and helped him wipe the sand from his face. Sawyer took a deep breath and walked toward them. He ducked behind his tent to make sure that Aiden didn't see him and crept toward them. He pounced on Aiden's shoulders and scared him, but all three of them laughed.

"Hey," Sawyer said taking Aiden. "Did mama get sand in your eyes?"

"That was all him," Kate answered holding her hands up in surrender. "How's Claire?"

"How do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. Aiden was hitting her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked toward him and he was puckering his lips telling her to kiss him. She kissed him and then blew raspberries on his neck and stomach. He giggled and so did she. Then she looked at Sawyer who was puckering his lips at her too. She rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss anyway. He didn't let her go when she pulled away.

"Stop," she laughed. "I don't want to scar him for life."

"How is me kissing you gonna scar him?" he asked. She set Aiden back down in the sand and leaned against Sawyer's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied. "I mean...it sucks, but it's not like either of us wanted it anyway."

"Sawyer," Kate began. "I know it's not what you expected, but I know how much you would have loved that baby."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I would have loved the baby, but since I don't love Claire, it didn't matter to me. I mean...I just...I don't know. I mean the baby did, but-"

"I think I know what you're saying," she whispered. "Even though it was your baby, since it wasn't created out of love..."

"Yeah," he said so softly that Kate barely heard him.

"Dada!" Aiden exclaimed.

"What?" Sawyer asked. Aiden pointed to the water. Sawyer didn't see anything, and neither did Kate. "Do you see something?"

Aiden continued to point at the water. He picked him up and carried him down to the water. He lowered Aiden into the water.

"Stand up," Sawyer said. Aiden stood up and held on to both of Sawyer's hands. As a wave came and washed over his feet he laughed and looked up at Sawyer. Kate came up behind them. Aiden giggled as the sand washed away from under his feet.

"I can't believe he's going to be a year old soon," Kate stated.

"Me neither," Sawyer replied. "But he's got about 2 months still."

"I know," Kate said. "I think I remember the day he was born. Maybe even better than you."

"Whatever," he scoffed.

Sawyer and Kate sat on the beach the rest of the night. They were putting Aiden to bed when Jack came into the tent.

"Sawyer, I think you should go talk to Claire. I'm taking care of Aaron tonight," Jack said.

"Ok," Sawyer gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead and turned to Kate. "I'll be back."

She nodded and continued to sing to Aiden. Sawyer stood up and went to Claire's tent.

"Hey," he began. "You ok?"

"No," she told him simply. "I was just thinking...what if they come get us again? I can't go through it again."

"Neither can I," he mumbled. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

"What if it does Sawyer?" she asked, this time letting tears seep out of her eyes. Sawyer sat down on the bed next to her and put one arm around her.

"It won't," he assured her. "I won't let it."

"You're not going to be able to prevent it," she stated. "You can't stop those lunatics, and I know that you know that."

"It's alright," he whispered. "Can we please worry about that when we come to it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ok."

"They're going to have to give you at least a couple months to recover right?" he asked.

"I don't think they really care," she responded. Sawyer gave her a small peck on the cheek and stood up.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Everything will be ok."

She nodded and watched as he left. He walked back to his tent and Kate was laying on the bed. He laid down next to her and let out a deep sigh. Kate rested her head on his chest, and then, heard him sniffle. He didn't want her to know, but she did. She lifted her head off of him, and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her arms around his head. He let 2 tears fall and then looked up to Kate.

"Do you wanna know why I'm crying?" he asked.

"You're crying?" she responded with a small smirk. "I know why you're crying."

She put her hands on his face.

"No you don't," he replied. "I'm not really crying. But if I were...it would be because-cuz...I-I didn't." He continued to stutter until he finally got his thoughts together. "I betrayed you for nothing. I cheated on you and now there was no reason for it."

"Darlin'," she whispered. "It's ok. I completely forgave you for that. I love you, and I know that it's the only thing you could have done."

He nodded and put his forehead against hers. Kate kissed his lips gently and hugged him tighter.

**A/N: Ok...so The Others aren't going to come back for a while...if ever, because I think it would be too repeated if they took Claire and Sawyer again...kinda boringish. Any other ideas that people have and would like to share are completely welcome. Please R & R**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yes it was very sad...I thought that it would be almost too complicated if Claire had had the baby. Very sad...more angst, and fluff too. I hope that you all will like it.**

The next morning Sawyer woke up before Kate. He looked over at Aiden who was awake and staring at Sawyer.

"Dada," Aiden said. Sawyer laughed quietly, sat up, and picked Aiden up. Aiden put his hands on Sawyer's cheeks.

"Mornin' Aiden," he said. He stood up and walked with Aiden out of the tent and down toward the water. The sun was just coming up. He spotted Claire sitting on the beach by herself. He took a deep breath and walked toward her.

"Hey," he began.

"Hi," she stated looking up at him. "Oh, hi Aiden."

She reached up and grabbed his feet with her hands.

"You doin' ok?" he asked.

"Not really," she sadly replied.

"Is Aaron still with Jack?" he asked.

"I guess," she mumbled. Sawyer sat down next to Claire and set Aiden on the sand. Claire looked at him sadly and took a deep breath.

"Claire-" he began.

"Don't say anything," she whispered.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," he said, slightly offended.

"I just-I can't do this. I don't want to talk to you about the way I'm feeling because I know there's no way you could feel like-"

"Claire, shh," Sawyer wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I know. Claire I know how you're feeling."

"How?" she asked. "You said last night that since our child wasn't created out of love you didn't really care."

"You heard me talking to Kate last night," he sighed. His cheeks turned red. "I was just saying that because I wanted to believe it. Claire...I feel like crap."

She closed her eyes and then looked back to him.

"I didn't know how much I wanted another child, till now," she whispered.

"Dada," Aiden crawled over on top of Sawyer's lap and pointed toward the tent. Sawyer looked to where he was pointing and saw Kate walking toward them. Sawyer looked back at Claire and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right back," he told her. He stood up and brought Aiden up to Kate. "Do you mind if I spend some more time with Claire? She just really needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah, of course," she whispered taking Aiden from Sawyer's arms. Sawyer walked back down to where Claire was sitting.

"You wanna go on a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded. She took his hand that he was offering and pulled herself up. They walked down the beach and they began to talk about how they were both feeling.

"I wanted you to have the baby too," he mumbled. "I was beginning to actually get excited about being a dad again."

Claire began to cry, and she sat down in the sand. Sawyer sat down next to her and didn't say anything.

"I want to try again," she whispered so quietly that Sawyer didn't hear her.

"What?" he asked.

"I want another baby," she said louder. Sawyer stared at her, and remained quiet. "Did you hear me this time?"

"Yeah, I heard ya," he mumbled.

"That was really out of line," she whispered. "I'm gonna leave. I gotta get out of here."

"Wait," he stood up and followed her. "Claire. It's ok."

He took her face in his hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I just-I need to be alone for a little bit ok?" she asked backing away.

"Ok," he nodded. She walked away from him, and he walked in the oposite direction towards where Kate and Aiden were playing in the water. Kate looked toward him and walked toward him.

"Is Claire ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She just needed to be alone."

"Ok," she replied. She reached up and brushed her hand across Sawyer's forehead.

* * *

It was about 4 months later. Aiden had, had his birthday. Claire had kept to herself mostly. She would come out of her tent occasionally and wave to people, but she felt embarassed about telling Sawyer that she wanted another child. Kate and Sawyer sat on the beach with Aiden. He hadn't really started talking yet, but he would say a few words here and there. Kate stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get us some food," Kate replied standing up. Sawyer nodded and looked down at Aiden. Aiden stood up and took a few steps before tripping and falling.

"Son of a bitch," he said quietly. Sawyer's eyes went wide and he tried hard not to laugh. He went and picked him up.

"Where did you learn that?" Sawyer asked, knowing full well that he had said it many times in front of Aiden.

"You," Aiden whispered with a smile.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say," Sawyer told him, still trying not to laugh.

"What did he say?" Kate asked sitting back down. Sawyer held his finger up to his lips. "Come on, what did Aiden say?"

"Son of a bitch," Aiden whispered. Kate smacked Sawyer on the arm.

"I told you that you should stop saying that around him," she scolded.

"You have to admit it's kinda cute," Sawyer told her.

"No it's not," she argued. "I don't want my sweet little boy to be saying those words."

"Oh, he's not your sweet little boy any more Freckles," Sawyer said.

"He's only a year and 2 months," she stated. "He's gonna be my little boy till he's at least 5. Now I want you to teach him nice words now."

"Hey, I already told him that it wasn't nice," he defended himself.

"Aiden," Kate began. "That's not a nice word. I don't want you to say it any more ok?"

"Kate, you're crazy," Sawyer scoffed. "Like you said...he's only a little older than a year. I don't think that he's going to listen."

Jack came walking over to them and looked down at Aiden.

"Dack!" Aiden exclaimed. "Uppy."

Jack bent down and picked up Aiden.

"I'm gonna steal your baby for a while," Jack told them. "Give you some time alone."

"Thanks, Jack-o," Sawyer stated.

"I'll be back in an hour," Jack said.

"We're gonna need longer than that," Sawyer raised his eyebrows and put his arms around Kate. Kate smirked, and shoved him away.

"An hour is fine," she told him.

"How 'bout I come back in 2?" Jack asked.

"That sounds great," Sawyer said with his eyebrows still raised.

"Jack you don't have to-" Kate began.

"I want to," Jack nodded. Jack walked back up the beach with Aiden, leaving Sawyer and Kate alone in the sand. She stared at him semi-seriously.

"I'm sorry that I taught Aiden my favorite phrase," he mumbled.

"It's ok," she told him. She leaned against him and looked at him. He stared back at her and bent down to kiss her.

"We have 2 hours," he whispered. She rolled her eyes and stood up with him, heading toward their tent.

They lay there cuddling. Kate sat up and put her jeans on, then laid back down next to him. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer and kissed his lips.

"This is my favorite part of our week," Kate whispered.

"No it ain't," Sawyer scoffed. "I know that you enjoy our alone time, but I know your favorite time of any day is playing with Aiden."

Kate smiled at him and then rolled over on top of him. She kissed him, until they both heard movement outside their tent.

"Hey, Aiden want-" Jack began. "Oh sorry."

Kate and Sawyer both sat up.

"It's not a big deal," Kate said clearing her throat. "What's up with Aiden?"

"He just wanted to come see you guys. He was crying," Jack told her.

"Well where is he?" Sawyer asked.

"Right here," Jack took Aiden by the hand and he came into the tent.

"Mama," he whined jumping into her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked holding him closer.

"I think he just had a bad dream," Jack explained. "He was taking a nap."

Kate and Sawyer spent the rest of the evening in their tent with Aiden.

**A/N: ok so the end of this chapter was really bad, but I couldn't figure out a good place to stop. I'm going to do probably one more chapter after this, depending on my reviews. If you want me to keep going, let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: No new news...just continue to read and review:)**

_**3 weeks later...**_

It was around midnight. Aiden was sleeping soundly. Kate and Sawyer took these times to have real conversations. They generally would stay up till around 1am talking.

"Sawyer," Kate began. Her head rested comfortably on his chest.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you ever think about having another kid?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know that we didn't even plan Aiden really, but I dunno, I've been thinking a lot about it lately," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you think we have our hands enough full with Aiden. I mean he's only a little over a year, and think about everything we've gone through with him."

"Well, yeah, but none of it has been his fault," she stated.

"I know," he responded. "But I don't know if I could go through that all again. Especially the part where they kept you from me for nearly 3 months."

"Who's to say they would even know?" she asked.

"Because they always know," he stated. "What's all this about?"

"I told you, I've just been thinking about it lately," she said. "You know, I've never really wanted to be a mom, but now that I am...I sort of want a daughter. You know Aiden has been acting like you more and more, and he even looks like you. Anyway, I just-I want a little girl. Maybe it's stupid to you, but-"

"It's not stupid," he shook his head. "I just don't want the same thing to happen. I don't want them to take you again."

"Well I'm not going to let them take me, and I know you won't either," she said.

"Yeah, well, they have their ways of making both of us do something we don't want to do," he reminded her. "But yeah, I'd do everything I could."

"So if I got pregnant again, would you be like, super pissed?" she asked.

"No," he told her. "Of course I wouldn't be pissed. It would just be unexpected."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew that was coming," he chuckled. He then didn't say anything and just looked at her.

"'I knew that was coming'?" she mocked. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" he asked. "You kinda sprung it on me."

"No I didn't," she defended herself. "I was dropping hints all week. All that talk about missing having babies around, and reminicing about when Aiden was a baby. What did you think I was doing?"

"What can I say, you chose the 9th grade drop out, not the spinal surgeon," he stated.

"Well are you at least somewhat happy?" she asked. "Or can you at least be happy that I'm happy? I mean I know we never talked about how many kids we were going to have, but on an island where there is no form of birth control, and with your constant need of physical affection, you had to have known that it was only a matter of time."

"_My_ constant need?" he asked. "Miss do-you-think-we-can-be-quiet-enough-not-to-wake-Aiden."

She rolled her eyes and then swallowed hard and turned her back toward him.

"I thought you'd at least pretend to be happy," she whispered through a barely audible sniffle. Sawyer didn't argue and rolled over so that their backs were to each other.

In the morning Sawyer woke up first and hurried out of the tent, taking Aiden with him. He saw Hurley sitting on the beach by himself.

"Hey, Hugo," Sawyer called.

"Yeah, hey man," Hurley answered.

"Can you watch Aiden this morning?" he asked. "I really blew it big time last night with Kate and I just want to talk to her this morning."

"You want to 'talk'?" Hurley questioned.

"I don't think she'll be in the mood for anything else anyway."

"Ooh, you must have really screwed up," Hurley replied.

"Yeah, well...I'll come back and get him in a little while."

"Dude, take as much time as you need," Hurley told him. "I know how you two are...like bunny rabbits."

"Shut up," Sawyer said rolling his eyes and walking back to the tent. He laid down next to Kate facing her. He put his arm around her and kissed her lips to wake her up. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I just-" they were still talking in unison.

"Go ahead," Kate replied.

"I just got kind of scared," he told her. "I mean one kid's enough responsibility, but two?"

"I shouldn't have told you last night," she stated. "I should have given you some time to think about the whole having kids idea, before I told you that we were actually having another one."

"No," he shook his head. "The way you told me was fine. I just, like I said, it's gonna be scary. I don't know if I can be a good dad to another kid."

"Why wouldn't you be?" she asked. "Remember how scared you were about Aiden? And all that turned out great. You're a great dad."

"I love you Freckles," he whispered. "So that means that I'll love our baby too. And if you're happy, then I'm elated."

"You're such a liar," she laughed.

"What do you think I'm lying about?" he asked. "Because I-"

"You're not elated," she told him. "But thanks for pretending."

"I promise," he started. "I'm not 100 happy, but I will be. I'm sure when I see this little baby, I'll be happier than ever."

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

"So um-Do you want to test that theory of yours?" he asked her into her ear.

"What theory are you referring to?" she questioned.

"Well, last night you said that I had some sort of constant need for physical affection, and I told you that you did...in so many words, and well, today Hurley said we were like bunnies."

"So you just want to prove me right?" she asked. "You're so starved for me. I never 'give it' to you enough?"

"Baby, I could never have enough of you," he told her, in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but they both knew he wasn't lying.

"Hurley's watching Aiden?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How long is he supposed to keep him?" Kate inquired.

"I dunno...I told him that I'd come get him in 'a while'. I think that might give us some time."

As they spoke their voices got softer and softer. Kate rolled over on top of Sawyer and kissed him.

"Isn't make-up sex the best?" he asked into her mouth.

"Shut up," she told him forcefully.

"Yes, Ma'am. I always do what I'm told," he replied. He sat up with her still on his lap.

"I said 'shut up'," she said again.

"Sorry," he whispered. She kissed his chest and moved back up to his mouth.

They stayed in their tent for nearly the entire morning. It was 11:00 before they both emerged. Hurley was sitting with Aiden.

"Water," Aiden said pointing to the water.

"Dudes, he's been saying that for like 30 minutes," Hurley told them. "He's so proud of himself that he knows the word water."

"Hugo, that means he wants to go into the water," Sawyer replied. Sawyer sighed and picked up Aiden and carried him down to the water. Kate sat down next to Hurley and gave him a small smile.

"So did you guys 'talk'?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I mean, he apologized for being a jerk."

"Sawyer a jerk? Shocking," Hurley scoffed. Kate chuckled and nodded. She watched Sawyer and Aiden in the water. Aiden was taking small steps, still holding on tightly to Sawyer's hand. After about 15 minutes Sawyer came back up to where Kate was sitting. Aiden was screaming and wriggling in Sawyer's arms when he eventually got loose he ran into Kate's arms.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"I think he might have stepped on a jellyfish," Sawyer mumbled.

"What?" Kate asked. She looked at Aiden's foot and it was red, but there was no stinger in it. "Dammit Sawyer I told you to be careful when you let him stand in the ocean."

Jack walked over to them when he heard Aiden crying.

"Sawyer, thinks he was stung by a jellyfish, but since he obviously wasn't watching closely enough he doesn't really know," Kate said quickly. She stared up at Sawyer who had a look of concern on his face, that quickly changed to anger. He stalked away and sat down on the airplane seats. Jack bent down and examined Aiden's foot. When he went to touch it Aiden jerked his foot away and screamed louder.

"Sorry Aiden," Jack said. "I gotta look at your foot though."

He took Aiden's foot again, this time more gently.

"I think he's ok," Jack sighed. "Must not have been a very big jellyfish, if it was even a jellyfish to begin with. I think he's ok. He's probably just scared." She stood up still holding Aiden and carried him to where Sawyer was sitting. She sat down and rocked Aiden to calm him down.

"Shh," she whispered. "You're ok."

"I'm sorry," Sawyer mumbled.

"Me too," she sighed. "I just hate it when you just let him walk into the ocean. He could get really hurt, or knocked over by a wave."

"Oh, come on Kate," Sawyer scoffed. "I was right there. He's fine."

"Yeah, this time," she said. "What if he had stepped on a stingray or a sea urchin. It's not like there's a hospital near by if we need to take poison out."

"Kate we've been on this island for over a year now, and no one has been hurt in the ocean. And we have Jack and Juliet in case something does happen," Sawyer stated.

"I'm sorry that I got so mad, but I just don't see how we're going to have two kids now to worry about when you don't seem to worry enough," she told him. Aiden had stopped crying and was now playing with Kate's hair.

"Of course I worry about him, but I'm not going to worry about every little thing. We live on a beach, and he loves going into the water, so I"m not going to not take him into the ocean because of a little jellyfish. Next time I'll be more careful."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else. Aiden moved around and knelt on Kate's lap.

"No water," he said with a frown.

"You don't have to go back into the water if you don't want to," she laughed.

"Do you wanna come over to me?" Sawyer asked holding out his hands. Aiden frowned and whined. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kate's neck and buried his face in her hair.

"No," he cried. Kate chuckled again and rubbed Aiden's back.

"It's ok. Daddy didn't mean for you to get hurt," she told him. She looked over at Sawyer asking him for forgiveness. She handed Aiden over to Sawyer. Aiden wasn't happy about this, and began crying again.

"I'm sorry buddy," Sawyer said. "We don't have to go back in the water though."

He reached his hands out toward Kate, who looked at Sawyer apologetically but took Aiden back. Kate and Sawyer sat there in silence untill Aiden fell asleep. Kate stood up carefully and went inside the tent to set Aiden down. When she came back outside and took her seat back next to Sawyer he frowned at her.

"He hates me," Sawyer murmured.

"Oh," she sighed. "He doesn't hate you. He's just upset right now, and since you were there...don't worry he'll forget all about it and love you again by the end of the day."

"He's always loved you more," Sawyer mumbled.

"You're full of it," she chuckled. "Don't you remember the first 3 weeks of his life when you were the only one who could calm him down?"

"Yeah, well lately you're the only one he runs to when he's sad or hurt," he said.

"Oh, come on," she stated. "You're his dad. He looks up to you...why else would his first complete sentence have been son of a bitch?"

"Because I don't know when to keep my mouth shut," he told her.

"You are just saying these things so that I can say, 'Oh darling, of course you're a great dad and Aiden loves you'. Which would be the truth anyway."

"If I'm such a great dad, how could I have let him get hurt?" he asked.

"Because you're human," she replied. "It could have happened to any one of us."

"Not to you. You're always so careful with him," Sawyer stated.

"Maybe that's because I treat him like a mama's boy. Maybe we should let him get hurt every once and a while...how else is he going to become a tough man like his dad?" she chuckled at the end. "We balance each other out Sawyer. It's good that you let him experience things, while I get to be the overprotective mom. I mean come on...when he gets older he's gonna hate me. I'm never going to let him do anything, and he's going to start coming to you any time he wants to do something like go exploring in the jungle."

"Well I'm gonna learn to say no," he told her.

"Ok, then, I'll learn to say yes," she replied.

"Mama!" they both heard Aiden yelling for her.

"Go ahead," Kate whispered. "Tell him that I went for a walk."

Kate stood up and walked away from the tent. Sawyer got up and reluctantly started for the opening. He looked at her before he went inside.

"I'll be right down there if he still hates you," she sighed. She walked down the beach and waited. Sawyer went inside and picked Aiden up.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Mommy!" Aiden screamed.

"Mommy will be right back," Sawyer told him. "But I'm here."

"Mommy," Aiden said again.

"She's not here right now," Sawyer sighed. Aiden hit Sawyer on the shoulder, and frowned at him. "No hitting," Sawyer stated. "Don't hit your papa."

Aiden liked the game and giggled. He hit him again.

"Stop that," Sawyer said. Kate watched from where she was sitting, but didn't get up...she knew that Sawyer could handle it. When Aiden hit him for the third time Sawyer set Aiden down in the sand.

"Fine," Sawyer sighed. "If you can't listen to me, then-."

He stood up and walked away from Aiden leaving him sitting in the sand. Kate stood up and looked at Sawyer.

"He kept hitting me. He thought it was funny," Sawyer told her. "I told him 'no'."

"Yeah, but did you get in his face about it and say 'no' in a stern enough voice?" she asked.

"I dunno, I just said 'no'," he replied.

"Follow me," she stated. She walked up to Aiden who was sitting in the sand, now crying because he was alone. She picked him up.

"Did you hit daddy?" she asked. Aiden nodded.

"Dada," he pointed.

"Yes, that's daddy, but did you hit him?"

Aiden nodded again.

"Aiden that's not nice," Kate told him in an angry voice. "You don't hit daddy."

"Sorry," Aiden whispered.

"He said sorry," Kate looked surprised. "I didn't know that he even knew that word."

"I dunno, maybe I taught it to him, I've been saying it enough lately," Sawyer scoffed.

"Well then that's good isn't it?" Kate asked. "You taught him a bad word, but to make up for it, you taught him a good word."

Later that night everyone was sitting around the fire. Even Claire joined. Aiden and Aaron were both in bed. The adults sat around swapping stupid stories and telling jokes and scary stories. Sawyer whispered into Kate's ear.

"No," she said.

"You guys, your tent is right over there...why don't you go use it?" Hurley asked.

"We're not talking about that," Kate sighed.

"Come on, Freckles," he said.

"No," she insisted. "No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't think it's the right time or place," she stated, her head slightly cocked toward Claire.

"Oh, she won't care," he said.

"Hey guys," Jack began. "You mind telling us what's going on?"

"Kate's pregnant, and she doesn't want to say anything in front of me because she doesn't want to upset me," Claire told the group. They all looked at her like she had 3 heads. "I'm really ok. It's been what? 4 months, almost 5? I'm fine. I'm happy for Kate."

There was an awkward silence and then Jack stood up.

"I'm gonna get to bed. Congratulations Kate," he replied with a smile. The rest of them followed suit and stood up to go to bed, some of them saying congratulations to Kate and Sawyer. When Claire stood up and began walking away Sawyer stood up after her.

"I'll be back in 3 seconds," he told Kate. She nodded and went into their tent.

"Hey," Sawyer said looking at Claire.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile.

"I just wanted to see if you were really ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know that I really haven't been myself lately, but I've really been trying to concentrate on Aaron. Keeps my mind off of things. But I'm really ok now."

"Ok," he answered. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah alright, night" she stated. "Sawyer!"

"Yeah?" he asked turning back.

"Congratulations," she replied. "And tell Kate too."

"Thanks," he whispered.

Sawyer went back to his own tent and ducked inside. Kate was laying on the bed. She was pretending to be asleep, but Sawyer knew she wasn't really sleeping.

"Kate, I know that you're awake," he stated. She didn't move or open her eyes. Sawyer laid down next to her and put his arm over her. He kissed her lips, and she finally smiled and kissed him back.

"Is Claire ok?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's fine," Sawyer assured her. "She wanted to tell you congratulations."

"I'm glad she's doing better," Kate whispered.

"Me too," Sawyer stated. They lay in silence for a few minutes more. Kate was just dozing off, and Sawyer started talking again.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she grumbled, still half asleep.

"I'm really glad that we're having another baby," he told her. "And I kinda want a girl too."

She didn't say anything, but Sawyer could feel her smile against his chest, and she moved closer.

**A/N: OK. So I guess I could keep going...lemme know. Seriously. If I get over 5 reviews telling me to continue than I will. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok...so I decided that I would do one more chapter no matter what the reviews said haha. This will however be the end. Sorry for everyone who wanted me to continue forever haha...I just feel like all good things must come to an end sooner or later. This actually is going to take place 5 years in advance.**

Kate looked over to Eva, the little curly haired brunette who was squatting in the sand near by examining something in the sand. Aiden was standing in the ocean with Sawyer who was teaching him how to fish. Kate thought that he was still a little too young, but Sawyer told her to stop bein overprotective and she gave in. Jack and Juliet sat up at their tent. They had gotten together about 3 years ago and had a 1 year old daughter, named Carrie. Claire was sitting up by her tent helping Aaron read one of Sawyer's books. Sayid and Hurley were sitting near by playing a game of poker. Everyone else was gone. Kate shook her head at the thought. 6 out of 42 original survivors. 7 including Juliet, but she didn't really count as she came as the enemy, but ended up being one of them much quicker than any of them wanted to admit.

"Mommy! Can I go play with Daddy and Aiden?" Eva asked,rushing over to where Kate was sitting. Kate forced herself off of her elbows, and sat up.. She was about 8 months pregnant, and wanted this child out of her now. Kate took a deep breath but nodded. Eva went running into the water and was quickly knocked over by a large wave. Kate stood up, as quickly as her stomach would let her, and let out a large gasp. By the time she was standing Aiden and Sawyer were both standing in front of her, helping to her feet. All three of them were laughing, but Aiden hardest of all.

"Stop laughing Aiden," Eva whined through a laugh.

"You ok mini Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"Daddy why do you call me that?" Eva questioned.

"He calls you that because he calls mommy Freckles," Aiden told her.

"Is that right?" Eva asked.

"Yep," Sawyer picked her up. "And Aiden is my Lil Dimples."

"I like my dimples," Aiden replied.

"I like your dimples too," Sawyer said.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I gotta secret."

"What?" he whispered back.

"I found some pretty rocks. You gotta come see them when we get out of the water," Eva told him.

"Ok," he nodded. Aiden why don't you go bring the fishing pole up to the shore."

"K, daddy," Aiden quickly said picking up the fishing pole and running with it.

"Don't run!" both Sawyer and Kate who still hadn't sat back down yelled. Aiden rolled his eyes but he slowed down and put the fishing pole by Kate's feet. Aiden looked up at Kate and put his hands on her belly.

"I'm glad that I can see this baby soon," he said.

"What do you mean _this_ baby?" she asked.

"Well I don't remember ever being here without Eva. And I know that I'm older than her, but I don't remember her being born," he replied. "Come into the water mama."

"Ok," she nodded. She walked with him into the water. When she approached Sawyer and Eva they both stopped talking.

"That's very suspicious," she stated. "What's going on?"

"What's that word mama said?" Eva asked.

"It means she thinks we're up to something," Sawyer told her.

"Oh," Eva replied. "We're not."

"So how are you feeling darlin'?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, my feet and ankles are swollen, every 5 minutes I have to pee, I can't even see my feet, and I wish this baby would come today."

"No you don't," Sawyer told her gently. "If that baby comes today, it wouldn't be good. You still have another month Juliet said."

"Well I know, but man, neither of the other kids were this hard," she sighed.

"Yes they were," he stated. "But once they came you realized how everything was worth it...Anyway, Eva and I have an important job to do so we will see you guys later."

"Can I help too daddy?" Aiden asked. Sawyer hesitated, and looked at Eva who nodded her head somewhat reluctantly.

"Ok, you can help," Sawyer said. He and the two kids walked back up the beach. Kate started to follow them.

"Kate, why don't you go play with Carrie?" Sawyer asked. "We'll be done with our little project in a little bit."

Kate looked at him curiously, but then walked up toward where Juliet and Jack were sitting. She watched as Sawyer whispered something to Sayid. Kate waited for her family to return. She gathered Claire, Aaron, Jack, and Juliet around the fire and they started telling stories.

"I wanna hear about when Aunt Katie delivered me in the jungle!" Aaron said.

Kate's cheeks went pink. "I couldn't have done it without your mom and Jack."

"But mama tells me all the time that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here," Aaron told her.

"Yeah?" Kate asked. "I think that you'd be here...Ok."

Kate began telling the story with the help of Claire and Jack. Aaron had heard the story at least 6 times, but it was his favorite on island story to hear.

"Where the heck did they go?" she asked looking toward where all of them were gathered around something. It must be something pretty small because Sawyer had his glasses on and squinting, acting like he probably could use a new pair.

Eva clapped her hands excitedly and Sayid and Sawyer gave each other a high five. Sawyer whispered something into both children's ear and they came running over.

"Daddy told me to come get you now mommy," Eva said.

"And he told me to stay here with you guys to entertain you while he and mom...who we all know are the life of the party...are away," Aiden stated. They all stared at both children. Aiden and Aaron started whispering and Aaron's eyes went wide.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Come on mommy!" Eva exclaimed. "It was all my idea, daddy helped, but it was my idea."

Kate let Eva lead her back to where Sawyer was standing.

"Ok, remember what I told you," Sawyer said to Eva.

"Yep...mommy I want you to pretend that it's about 6 years ago...a little more," Eva began. "Me and Aiden aren't here yet, and neither is the new baby in your belly."

"Ok, now scram," Sawyer told the little girl. She ran back up to the fire and jumped on Jack's lap. He leaned her over so that she could see Carrie more closely.

"What is going on?" Kate asked. He helped her to a sitting position.

"Ok, so what did Eva just say?" Sawyer asked her. "I want you to pretend that it's before we had any of our kids. We love each other more than anything."

"Ok," she giggled. "What is going on?"

"Shh," he said. "Ok."

"Do you-" Kate began.

"Shh!" he repeated. He took a deep breath. He walked away a couple steps and then came back.

"Hey Freckles," he began, acting like none of the conversation they had just had, ever happened.

"Hi James?" she asked still looking confused. He sat down next to her.

"I can't believe that your home. Those monsters let you come back to me," he put his hand on her belly. "If this is a boy we should name him Aiden."

"Sawyer I name-" she began.

"Shh," he repeated again. "I love you Freckles."

"I love you too," she told him.

"Do you really though?" he asked. "I just want to make sure, because I found this in the sand, and I wanted you to have it."

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed her a diamond ring.

"Sawyer," she gasped.

"When and if we ever get rescued I'm hoping that we can make it official, but for now...this is just so that everyone knows that you're taken," he said.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Told ya I found it," he repeated.

"No you didn't," she argued.

"Ok," he sighed. "Eva found diamonds in the sand. I guess they were from when we buried Nikki and Paulo. Anyway with the help of a piece of metal and Sayid we made it."

"You and Sayid made this?" she asked.

"Sorry it's not gold, or platinum, but it is a real diamond."

"I love it," she said looking down at her finger.

"And I'm serious you know," he whispered. "I don't know if we're ever going to get rescued, but if we do, I really want to make it official."

"Well it's official that I love you, and that we've been a family for 6 years, so of course I'll actually marry you when we get off."

"Now, I told Eva that I would come tell her after I gave you the ring, but I think that I'll rub your sore feet first," he said.

"That sounds good," she nodded.

* * *

The very next day Kate was again sitting on the beach, watching Sawyer in the water with Aiden. Eva was sitting next to her asking her random questions. Claire and Aaron were also in the water. Kate leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes. She was going in and out of sleep, but could still hear the comotion on the beach. 

"Mommy!" Eva yelled. She opened her eyes and realized everyone was screaming and yelling. A sick feeling came into Kate's stomach.

"Aiden," she gasped sitting up.

"No, not Aiden. Airplane!" Eva exclaimed. Kate looked up and sure enough there was a small airplane circling above them. Sawyer and Claire were jumping up and down waving their arms. Kate stood up awkwardly and walked down towards where Sawyer was standing. The airplane was beginning to land near by and she wrapped her arms around Sawyer, as best she could.

"We're saved," he whispered.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok...so I know that some of you might have wanted me to continue, but I honestly just didn't know what else to do with this fic. I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
